Caminos Entrelazados
by saske92
Summary: Los exorcistas escogidos por los "dioses" para destruir a los seres de la oscuridad "akumas" creados por el conde del milenio, quien a su vez desea destruir el mundo. allen walker un joven de apariencia singular se dirige a la orden para obtener su titulo como exorcista oficial; al igual que Sawada Tsunayoshi un joven italo-japones su amistad se fortalece y la verdad tambien...
1. El camino a la orden oscura

**_Caminos Entrelazados_**

* * *

Ni D. Gray Man ni Katekyo me pertenecen si no a:

D. Gray Man © katsura hoshino

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amira Amano

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: El camino a la Orden oscura._**

Exorcistas… aquellos elegidos por los dioses. Existen para cazar a los seres ocultos en la oscuridad.

* * *

Una luz se encendió de forma repentina en medio de la oscuridad, a la vez se escuchó una voz masculina y juguetona resonando en el aire.

–"Venga, vamos a crear algunos akumas"

En medio de la luz, un hombre con sombrero de copa al cual no se le podía calcular la edad, vestía un impecable abrigo abotonado que mostraba su abultada barriga y unas gafas redondas que ocultaban sus ojos. Tenía una enorme boca que parecía siempre sonreía.

Parecía hasta aquí humano, pero sus orejas de elfo grandes y largas probaban que no lo era. Aunque pareciera cómico algo de él producía repulsión.

"_Es el Conde del milenio. Lo conozco_"

El conde miro de lado y adopto una pose graciosa y llamativa que no encajaba con su cuerpo. Comenzó a explicar el proceso de creación de un akuma.

–"Ahora, una vez reunidos los ingredientes, lo primero que vamos a hacer es llamar el alma de A-san para insertarla en el esqueleto. Para eso necesito tener a B-san, que tiene un vínculo con A-san, para que "llame" al alma"

Cuando B grito el nombre de A. este vino del cielo descendió un ser envuelto en llamas. Por lo visto era el alma de A.

El alma ingreso en el esqueleto del akuma.

_"Desagradable… ¿Por qué siento como si recordara algo desagradable?"_

El conde asintió satisfecho. Ahora procedía a la muerte sangrienta de B, por medio de A por orden del conde. El esqueleto se comenzó a meter el pie con fuerza en la boca del cuerpo, escuchándose fuertes ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y aplastándose que resonaban en el silencio. Estirando la piel mientras los huesos se torcían, el esqueleto se metió por completo en el cuerpo.

_"No, no quiero ver esto. ¡No quiero ver una escena como esta!"_

Sonrieron de forma maliciosa, el conde sonrió con gran satisfacción. Se notaba que disfrutaba riéndose de las insensateces de la gente, ninguna otra cosa le provocaba satisfacción.

_"El conde del milenio. Aquel que fabrica los akumas y el que desea llevar este mundo a la destrucción"_

Mientras el conde desaparecía, la oscuridad se hacía mayor.

_"¿Qué es un akuma? _

_Un akuma nace cuando alguien se aprovecha del deseo ansioso de otra persona de traer a alguien de la muerte. Es un ser que causa más que tragedia_

_Yo… yo…"_

El mundo giro. Y Allen Walker despertó.

Allen miro a su alrededor, confuso. Había sillas de madera dispuestas en filas. Su mente lo proceso. Unos momentos después se había dado cuenta de que había gente sentada en ellas, durmiendo. Escucho el sonido metálico de unas ruedas, y las vibraciones por debajo del.

_"Oh, cierto estoy en el tren. Debo de haberme quedado dormido"_

Allen se incorporó en su asiento y se pasó una mano por el pelo blanco, suspirando levemente. Tras viajar en barco desde la ruta de la india-Italia y luego haber tomado el tren hasta parís y de allí un barco a gran Bretaña. Su alivio hizo que el joven bajara la guardia sin darse cuenta. Había acumulado mucho cansancio.

Sintiendo que alguien lo miraba, Allen alzo la cabeza.

Una mujer mayor, sentada siete asientos delante de él, desvió la mirada, pero no antes de que él se percatara de la confusión que traían sus ojos.

Allen sonrió amargamente. Se había acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara con curiosidad. Con el cabello blanco alrededor de una cara tan infantil, nadie sería capaz de decir la edad que tenía realmente. En realidad, ni el mismo sabía su edad. Se imaginaba que tendría alrededor de unos quince años…

_"Una edad desconocida. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ha ocurrido algo en mi sueño…pero ahora no recuerdo. Bueno no importa. De todas formas, siento que no fue un sueño muy agradable."_

Allen volvió su mirada por la ventana.

Mirando el tranquilo paisaje rural de gran Bretaña pasando deprisa por la ventanilla. El cielo azul claro, la enorme extensión de pradera verde que veía casi parecía como si fuera un mar en calma. Los arboles…

De repente un fuerte ruido se escuchó por el pasillo, interrumpiendo su concentración. Un joven de cabello castaño despeinado, venía con una maleta y había tropezado.

– ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! –replicaba el joven

Había caído al suelo, y estaba en frente de la silla donde Allen se había sentado. Se llevó su mano al pelo y se sintió un poco avergonzado.

– ¿Estas bien?–pregunto Allen.

– ¿Eh? S-sí, estoy bien–contesto con una sonrisa–. Solo tropecé, pero gracias.

Allen sonrió el joven se levantó del suelo, y lo miro. Camino dos pasos y…se detuvo.

–E-Esto… ¿puedo sentarme?

Allen asintió con una sonrisa, el joven se sentó y desplego la maleta en la parte inferior de la silla. El chico de cabello castaño extendió su mano.

–Por cierto, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Allen extendió su mano y apretó la del joven, Con una sonrisa.

–Mi nombre es Allen Walker, encantado.

Los jóvenes se rieron un poco, y luego vieron como la señora adelante pasaba por su lado, parecía bajar en la siguiente estación.

–Allen, ¿eh?, lo siento si te interrumpí. –contesto el castaño bajando la mirada.

–No, nada. Estaba más que todo sumido en mis pensamientos, así que no pasa nada. –Contesto con una sonrisa–. Dime Tsunayoshi…

–Puedes llamarme Tsuna, creo que queda mejor–irrumpió levemente–. Dime ¿Qué querías preguntar?

Allen quedo un poco desconcertado, no lo miraba con curiosidad y lo trataba mejor de lo que esperaba. Y a pesar de haberse conocido hace poco, lo trataba como si se hubieran conocido en otro tiempo.

– ¿Ah? No. ¿Quería saber de dónde vienes?

– ¿Yo? Ha haha, de Sicilia, Italia. A pesar de que fue largo el viaje, supongo que el cansancio era evidente ¿verdad?–respondió un poco apenado.

–Bueno, es normal. Yo vengo de la india…y he viajado desde allá, y entiendo tu cansancio es difícil mantenerte despierto con este clima.

Volvió su mirada a la ventana, Tsuna miro igualmente…una suave luz inundo el silencioso espectáculo de árboles gruesos con hojas nuevas, que se hallaban en el viento salpicando las llanuras verdes, parecían pequeñas islas… en ese momento Allen vio su cara reflejada en el cristal de la ventana y se acordó de la mirada de la mujer. En vez del pelo podría ser que le repugnara la cicatriz en la parte superior izquierda de su frente y que bajaba a su mejilla…Allen toco su cicatriz con suavidad. Se la hizo alguien importante para él, a alguien que no podría reemplazar. Recordaba tan exactamente ese día que no podía creer que había pasado tres años.

– ¿Allen?–Pregunto Tsuna–. ¿Sucede algo?

– ¡Ah! No. Nada.

– ¿Allen a dónde vas?–indago Tsuna

– ¿Yo? …Voy al cuartel de los exorcistas. –respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? ¿Tu?–exclamo Tsuna

Allen imagino que el joven castaño,

"_Dirá_ que _es mentira, o simplemente una persona como tú de extraña puede ir a un lugar tan santo._ "

Pero Tsuna sonrió y le coloco su mano en el hombro.

– ¡Es sorprendente! ¡Vaya!. Entonces ¿tendrás que ser muy fuerte, verdad?

Tsuna le miro la cabeza sus ojos expresaron preocupación. Un dolor agudo recorrió la parte superior de la cabeza. Gimiendo involuntariamente, Allen echo la cabeza hacia adelante y se acarició con cuidado. Aunque se había quitado la venda tiempo atrás, aun podía sentir el dolor recorriendo el cráneo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, es solo un pequeño golpe.

_"Ya han pasado dos meses desde que mi maestro me golpeo con su martillo…"_

–Bueno, esto me lo dio alguien importante antes de salir de mi pueblo.

Tsuna le entrego en un vaso de arcilla una bebida después de levantar el contenedor lleno de algún líquido tibio.

– ¿Qué es?–pregunto con curiosidad.

–Una bebida curativa, la hizo una amiga para el viaje me dijo que era bueno para los dolores de cabeza.

Allen se sorprendió…tomo un sorbo del vaso. Su dolor de cabeza se había ido, y el dolor por el golpe había disminuido.

–Gracias, supongo que ella sabe de medicina.

–Algo así. –mientras desviaba la mirada un poco.

Ambos rieron, Tsuna pregunto algunas cosas más de su vida, de cómo puede ser la vida de un exorcista... con respecto a la vida de clérigo, para cuando había pasado una hora Allen se había olvidado de preguntarle a él sobre su destino…

Para poder convertirse en exorcista, un sacerdote especializado en el exterminio de akumas. Allen había sido el ayudante del general Cross Marian.

El rango de "General" era una posición importante entre todos los exorcistas y su cuartel general, en la "Orden Oscura", que los controlaba. Uno puede decir que debería ser un hombre noble…aunque era un exorcista muy diestro, Allen, encontró que su personalidad no tenía precedentes, sus acciones era ilógicas y tenía demasiadas amantes.

_"No es una mala persona"_ pensó Allen…

–Allen, tu entrenamiento ¿cuánto tiempo duro?

–Bueno…tres años y hasta hace dos meses. En la india, mi maestro por fin me auto declaró Exorcista.

–Entonces, no me dijiste que para eso debes ir al cuartel? ¿Dónde está tu maestro?

Allen llego a esa misma conclusión, pero desgraciadamente su maestro odiaba el cuartel general y no quería ir allí. De hecho, parecía que incluso en la india él estaba ocultándose de ellos.

–En algún lugar de la india…je je–mientras desviaba la mirada con una media sonrisa.

_"Todo hubiera ido bien si tan solo me hubiera dicho que no quería ir, pero ¿Por qué tuvo que golpear a su pupilo y escapar…? No me importa que huya, ya que odia el cuartel general…_

_Si, en verdad no es una mala persona."_

Tsuna lo miro un poco desconcertado, mientras Allen se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

_"¿Qué le habrá sucedido…?_

_Se parece a..."_

Llegaban a una estación cercana, pero no era en la que se iban a bajar…subieron algunos pasajeros, que caminaron cerca de la silla donde se encontraban ellos.

–Allen, quería decirte que…–exclamo Tsuna.

–Espera, ahora regreso. –interrumpió y extendió su mano.

Se levantó del asiento, camino en dirección al vagón de carga del tren, allí encontró a un hombre que había fallecido, Allen lo miro y su ojo izquierdo se tornó negro y su pupila roja reacciono.

–Así que, eres un…Akuma–replico el joven.

El hombre volteo y un pentáculo se pintó en su frente. El joven albino se quitó un amarre que tenía en su brazo izquierdo y su mano se volvió una garra extensa gris con una cruz que emitía una luz verde en la parte superior de ella.

El Akuma tomo una forma repugnante, apareciendo algunos cañones de su cuerpo redondo, sus ojos parecían pintoreteados de negro pero esto no era maquillaje, luego su cara llena de dolor con el pentáculo sobre su frente...

Allen lo observo triste, y miro su brazo en forma de garra.

–Oh cruz que estas en mi interior, libera a este triste alma de su agonía…

Mientras el chico saltaba hacia el Akuma este comenzó a disparar cañones llenos de su sangre contaminada por la materia oscura. Allen los esquivo sin ningún problema a pesar del estrecho vagón. Luego solo se vio la garra atravesando el cuerpo voluminoso del Akuma…

* * *

En los otros vagones se escuchó un fuerte ruido, desde el vagón de carga…pero se escuchó de tal forma que los pasajeros se alertaron un poco. Tsuna sabía que Allen estaba en aquella dirección…pero no pudo decirle nada al respecto. De repente en los vagones delanteros donde se escuchaban gritos, Tsuna corrió en aquella dirección.

_"Sabía que algo andaba mal, debo darme prisa"_

Su corazón se aceleraba a cada instante, por lo que pudiera pasar en los otros vagones. Llego al anterior vagón, abrió la puerta y…

Estaba lleno de akumas.

* * *

Allen salió del vagón de carga, la gente lo miro con desacierto. Camino en medio de ellos con una sonrisa, mientras llegaba al otro vagón. Se escuchó fuertes ruidos en la parte delantera. Las personas del vagón miraron por la ventana, parecía un problema mecánico, pero se estremeció el tren con las fuertes explosiones…

El ojo izquierdo de Allen reacciono, y él se estremeció.

_"Tsuna está en esa dirección, _

_¿Y si hubieran más akumas en los otros vagones? _

_Rayos, debo darme prisa."_

El albino corrió entre las personas, y cerró la puerta del vagón detrás de él. Observo que a medida que se estremecían los vagones encontraba algún akuma allí. Pero llego al vagón intermedio y se hallaban seis o siete akumas, Allen se vio envuelto en medio del humo provocado por las balas de los akumas. Salto por en medio de las sillas que se veían destrozadas por las balas, la garra de Allen atravesó a tres akumas, explotando simultáneamente…pero aun quedaban cuatro.

Cuando de repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión. En los vagones delanteros, luego la cubierta fue destrozada por una fuerte explosión saliendo expulsados los akumas, Allen se agarro fuerte de una silla para no ser arrastrado de golpe.

En medio de la nube de polvo y escombros por encima del techo del tren había una silueta de un joven…Los ojos de Allen se ensancharon, y salió por donde se hallaba la puerta al siguiente vagón, allí había unas escaleras. Subió con el corazón acelerado.

_"¡¿Cómo?! Esto no es verdad, el es…"_

Allen se acerco al joven mientras los akumas habían quedado atrás en el camino, alejados por la velocidad del tren.

– ¡¿Tsuna?! Tú eres…–titubeo, y lo miro–. Esa llama es…

Tsuna lo miro con sus ojos color naranja, y empuño sus manos.

–Esto es lo que deseaba decirte, Allen. –Continuo haciendo una leve pausa, mientras miro que los akuma se movilizaban–. Yo también voy al cuartel de los Exorcistas, y este es mi arma anti-akuma.

Allen observo al joven castaño con desacierto y… ¡boom!

Una fuerte explosión vino detrás de ellos, Tsuna esquivo pero fue golpeado y cayó del tren.

– ¡Tsuna!– grito Allen.

Mientras el joven castaño caía en la ribera del rio que se alejaba de su vista. En ese momento Allen se llenó de ira su brazo izquierdo en forma de garra emitió una luz fuerte y la extendió hacia el frente…

_–_ ¡Cross Gravel!

Ahora su amigo había desaparecido y no podía saber su paradero_…_

* * *

El joven castaño, abrió los ojos mientras estaba en el agua, y sentía como el oxígeno se agotaba rápidamente…hizo fuerza con sus brazos saliendo a la superficie, había caído en una aldea cercana había llegado a las cercanías de la ciudad de Conwy.

Ahora había perdido la oportunidad de llegar a la orden a salvo, recordó que su maleta había quedado en el vagón de pasajeros destruido…pero escucho una fuerte explosión en la lejanía, era como si un milagro le hubiera ocurrido.

En la costa de la localidad de Conwy había sido desmembrado del tren el vagón que había sido destruido. Tsuna había llegado allí ya que habían caído metros atrás…hace dos días.

Llego a la estación y observo el pedazo de vagón, la gente lo miraba por la forma en que estaba. Tsuna entro en la despedazada caja de hierro, y miro el lugar donde se hallaba su maleta. Todo estaba quemado o destrozado movió los

_"menos mal no perdí nada"_ pensó para sí.

Saco la maleta y salió del vagón…unos hombres gritaron tras él.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! –grito un maquinista.

–E-esto, tomando mi maleta. –contesto titubeando.

– ¿Como puede ser tu maleta, si no estabas allí? –replico otro hombre.

–E-Esto...hace dos días caí del tren, pero no había podido llegar por ella.

Los hombres lo miraron con ira, y llamaron a un oficial. Tsuna noto la tensión de los hombres y se volvió. Los hombres susurraron al oficial.

-Este chico vino por una maleta en el vagón destrozado, parece ser que él está involucrado.

_"¡Dios Estos hombres solo quieren entregarme a la policía, debo escapar ya!"_

Corrió y se desvió por uno de los callejones del pueblo.

Los hombres lo siguieron pero no vieron por donde siguió. Tsuna se había escondido en un bote de basura…estornudo mientras se quitaba algunas cascaras de plátano y algunos pedazos de plástico.

"_Que día tan horrible, mi ropa llena de arena y mojada…y luego esto. Ahora como llegare a la orden._"

Mientras el cielo despedía sus tonalidades naranjas, y el sol se ocultaba…para comenzar las horas de las tinieblas.

* * *

**_Bueno quería probar como me iría con una historia así ya que me carcomia el pensamiento durante mucho tiempo, Espero les guste. Claro que no interrumpirá los capítulos de las otra serie. Y pues espero sus comentarios. muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo._**


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi

_**Caminos Entrelazados**_

* * *

Ni D. Gray Man ni Katekyo me pertenecen si no a:

D. Gray Man © katsura hoshino

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

El reloj en Londres marcaba las 7 de la noche, el tren llegaba de su ruta entre la costa y Londres. La luna esa noche se encontraba menguando, a pesar de que era estorbada su luz por las nubes. Un joven de cabello castaño con pelo un poco despeinado había llegado a la ciudad en el tren, su rostro expresaba un poco de confusión, mientras sostenía su maleta.

–Creo que he me he bajado en el lugar, Natsu. –suspiro cabizbajo.

Observo al objeto pequeño de color dorado con rojo y alas con bordes rojos y su cola dorada. En su parte delantera tenía una corona negra con una marca en su redondo rostro que se extendía desde los extremos. Posado sobre su hombro.

–Si me hubiera quedado con el…quizás hubiera llegado.

Camino fuera de la estación. Una carroza tirada por caballos que llevaba algunos objetos, se detuvo cerca del joven mientras el caminaba con su maleta en las manos. Un hombre de traje lo miro deteniendo la carroza.

– ¿Joven a donde te diriges? –pregunto el hombre.

–Es-Esto… me dirijo… al cuartel de los exorcistas

– ¿Y eso Joven?–pregunto el hombre de sombrero.

–Esto…busco a alguien, no más…si no que es un preciado amigo…

–Pero joven puedes ir a la estación de policía… ¿quieres un aventón allí?

– ¡Claro!–exclamo el joven animado.

El hombre le extendió su mano, subió al lado del conductor. Mientras el pequeño objeto volaba por encima de la carroza. El joven de cabello castaño suspiro cabizbajo y un poco avergonzado por no tener la suficiente confianza. El hombre miro al joven.

–No te preocupes, debe estar bien ¿no crees?

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Extendió su mano hasta que el pequeño objeto redondo se posó sobre ella y lo miro consolándose.

"_Supongo que él debe estar pasándola mal, quizás llego primero que yo...quizás…"_

Después de un día La carroza llego frente a la estación.

–listo, joven. Este es el lugar, si deseas otro aventón…me puedes encontrar por allá–comento señalando en dirección a la plaza.

–Gracias, señor.

La carroza se alejaba en los galopantes sonidos del caballo. Tsuna entro en la estación, y se acercó a un hombre viejo quien estaba en la recepción.

–B-Buenos días…señor

El hombre viejo al parecer no escucho. Tsuna se encontraba un poco avergonzado y cabizbajo.

–B-Buenos días…

–Oh…ya lo escuche joven. ¿Qué desea?

– Puede ayudarme a encontrar a un chico como de mi altura, cabello blanco una cicatriz en la cara, y…

–Allen Walker–comento una oficial que se acercó al joven, mientras escuchaba su pregunta–Si, se quién es…por favor sígueme.

Tsuna asintió y se alejó con la mujer. Ambos salieron de la estación y se dirigieron a su casa que estaba en frente de una iglesia en ruinas. La mujer le invito a pasar al interior de su casa.

– ¡¿Sabe dónde está?!–indago Tsuna.

–Él estuvo aquí hace un par de noches, y me salvo la vida. Por eso le agradezco a Allen su ayuda… ¿Tú que eres de él? ¿Y porque lo buscas?

–Pues, yo soy su amigo…y también voy al cuartel general de los exorcistas…

– ¡Vaya! Tan jóvenes y ya serán exorcistas, clérigos… no te apresures tanto, ¿sí?–Comento con un guiño– bueno Allen, partió hacia el cuartel ayer después de salvarme. Supongo que lleva un día de camino.

"_! Oh, No! ¡Otra vez…no! "_

Suspiro el castaño deprimido, la oficial Moore que Allen había salvado hasta hace poco veía a un joven aún más desorientado que el mismo Allen.

–Bueno, si deseas te puedes quedar aquí, mientras esperas a mañana para poder llegar a la orden ¿Te parece?

–Gracias, oficial…de veras porque no tenía donde quedarme esta noche…

–Era de esperarse, además me prometí ayudar a la orden hasta donde pudiera.

A la mañana siguiente, la oficial Moore llevo al castaño a las afueras de la ciudad. Y Tsuna agradeció su ayuda, se alejó con un saludo y camino en dirección al norte…mientras Allen conocía a Jean en el siguiente paradero antes de llegar a la orden (capítulo 2 del manga)

Las riberas a los lados de campos verdes y el rio a un lado dejaban pensando a Tsunayoshi. Hasta hace un par de años él no estaba en esta situación…es más su vida era como la de un joven común en el distrito de Sicilia al sur de Italia, donde la minería, y el cultivo eran fuentes de ingreso y la burguesía era cada vez más rica a costa de la muerte de muchos.

Hasta hace unos años la mafia (defender al más débil) establecida por algunos personajes revolucionarios que cansados por el maltrato y los altos impuestos decidieron luchar, y crearon sus familias. A ellos se les conocía como la Cosa Nostra.

Tsuna vivía en el pueblo de Namimori, que hasta hace un par de siglos se estableció porque algunos japoneses habían llegado huyendo de su país, al parecer perseguidos por monstruos. Tsuna quien había vivido con su madre hasta entonces, mientras su padre se decía que había "muerto" en circunstancias extrañas y no se había encontrado su cadáver.

Por ello Tsuna le toco trabajar en las minas a las afueras de Namimori, allí ganaba lo suficiente como para ayudar a su madre y sobrevivir él. Los impuestos y comprar a la burguesía quienes eran los únicos que proporcionaban lo necesario para subsistir, lo hacían gastar lo que ganaba en un santiamén.

Había escuchado del fuerte poder que había adquirido la mafia, por sus estrategias tanto comerciales como balísticas. Pero a Namimori, nada de eso llegaba, es decir permaneció aislada durante todo ese tiempo, a pesar del enojo de los habitantes de la isla por la invasión Nápoles de hasta hace medio siglo. Él cultivo de cítricos y trigo bañaba los poblados y Namimori no era la excepción. A pesar de todo, se mantenían algunas de las tradiciones de Japón por muy contradictorio que fuese.

Tsuna con una camisa _"blanca"_ de donde colgaban unas cintas que llegaban a sus interiores y un pantalón ancho color marrón, y sus zapatos que se deshacían poco a poco. Caminaba en dirección a la mina donde trabajaba, como la mayoría de chicos de su edad. A pesar de todo se había acostumbrado desde los ocho años a usar un pico y aun así era llamado "Tsuna Perdente" o como algunos que habían conservado algo de sus antecesores "Dame Tsuna" por los pequeños actos de inocencia y torpeza.

Pasaba por la ribera de los campos dorados de trigo y algunos de limones, a veces era encantador ver los cultivos de aquellos cítricos, pero muchas veces era deprimente. A lo lejos del campo se veía una iglesia, se distinguen siempre por su usual cruz en la punta. El sonido de las campanas llamo la atención del joven castaño, quien se dirigió a la usual misa de seis.

Algunas personas que caminaban en dirección al lugar comentaban de la llegada de un sacerdote al lugar, otros decían que eran patrañas. Porque en ese tiempo roma no le interesaba sino el poder económico que obtenían del lugar, y mientras la mafia gobernaba casi todo el pueblo de Sicilia, Namimori aún seguía oculta entre los espesos bosques y colinas del lugar.

Tsuna se detuvo y contempló de lejos el lugar. Pensaba que no era merecedor de ir allí, después de todo Namimori se había alejado por si misma de la iglesia, que había sido la religión de casi todos los habitantes de Sicilia, así como hasta hace pocos años Giuseppe Garibaldi había invadido la isla y por ello Sicilia no era capaz de aceptar algún otro mandato fuera el que ya estaba. Namimori era de aquellos pueblos que la iglesia considero herejes por sus costumbres y por ende eran rechazados algunos de sus habitantes, dependiendo su estrato socio-económico.

"_No creo que me dejen siquiera llegar"_ pensó.

– ¿Por qué no intentarlo?–comento una voz de un niño.

–Porque nos rechazan aquí, es simple…–comento Tsuna en voz alta.

Se extrañó de haber respondido, y miro a un lado del árbol en el que se había acercado. Se sobresaltó ¡Un niño con traje! Se apartó del árbol.

– ¡¿Pero quién eres?!–exclamo asustado.

–Ciaossu–respondió

– ¿Un niño?–Frunció el ceño el joven–un niño con traje aún más extraño.

–Vaya, con razón eres Dame-Tsuna.

– ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo un niño puede saber tanto sobre mí?!

–Pues es obvio que sé con quién hablo.

–Es un niño extraño y da miedo…

El niño lo miro y al parecer un destello salió de sus ojos, lo golpeo en la cara y lo hizo caer, luego se colocó sobre el debilucho joven e inmovilizo su brazo torciéndolo de forma antinatural.

–Creo, que también cabe mencionar que soy el mejor asesino del mundo.

Tsuna trago en seco, mientras el dolor se extendía en su espalda.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué quieres de mí!–exclamo sollozando el joven, mientras una lagrima corría por su ojo derecho.

–Pues, he venido por ti. Y a pesar de que llegue a la iglesia y pregunte por Namimori, simplemente el padre los nombro como herejes, pero Dios no piensa así.

– ¿Qué quiere decir…? Dios… ¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso?

–Si…y mucho, un próximo exorcista y también…

De repente una luz brillante verde irradiaba del traje del niño, sonrió y saco aquel pequeño objeto de luz. Que empezó a resonar en frente del joven.

Tsuna lo miro detenidamente y sentía como el corazón latía con fuerza, la pequeña luz verde de repente comenzó a elevarse y luego se envolvió en una forma irregular, una llama.

– ¿Lo ves, cierto?… ¿sabías que nadie más puede ver este tipo de inocencia o su forma a excepción de su dueño y su elegido?

La llama fosforescente se dispersó en partículas de polvo en el aire que brillaban levemente alrededor del castaño, el joven palideció ante sus palabras y el niño de traje sonrío. Continuó su camino mientras el pequeño niño lo acompañaba a su lado, mientras sus orbes negros llenos de un brillo singular que hacían sentir a cualquiera temor y curiosidad.

Siguieron caminando por cerca de unos minutos y Tsuna miraba de soslayo al niño detrás suyo, acelero el paso asustado. Después de cinco minutos había perdido de vista al niño, suspiro tranquilo…

– ¿Crees que se habrá perdido el niño?–comento una voz infantil.

–Sí, sé que dejar a un niño está mal, pero este…–comento Tsuna asintiendo y luego miro con horror hacia su hombro– ¡¿Pero qué…?!

El niño estaba sobre su hombro y sonrío. Tsuna lo miro desconcertado –Te lo dije no, tienes mucho que ver. Y por ello yo soy tu tutor.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Un niño! lo siento, pero no tengo nada que aprender…

El niño lo golpeo en la cara y lo hice caer dando vuelta a un lado, mientras el caía de forma sutil y elegante en el suelo. Mientras el joven se estrellaba contra un árbol aun lado del camino.

–Mi verdadero trabajo es convertirte en el próximo jefe de la mafia. Designado no solo por la orden a buscar nuevos reclutas, sino que cierto hombre me llamo para convertirte y entrenarte en un asombroso jefe.

– ¡¿Qué un jefe de la mafia?!–exclamo con asombro el joven, mientras se acariciaba la cabeza–.En serio deberías ir a ver a un…

–Debería dispararte de una sola vez…pero por ahora no. luego…

Él castaño se levantó y luego se alejó en dirección más allá estaba la mina, pero había una pequeña plaza de mercado antes de ir más allá.

De camino mientras aun sentía el chico detrás de él de repente en una de las calles de paso por la plaza noto a una chica de cabello rubio cubierto por las tradicionales pañoletas de las mujeres del pueblo, sus ojos al parecer claros y su piel blanca, con un vestido tradicional que cubría hasta por debajo de sus rodillas y una usuales zapatillas de tacón bajo mientras entre sus manos sostenía una canasta llena de víveres.

El castaño al verla se escondía detrás de una de las paredes de los edificios circunvecinos a la plaza, Reborn quien venía detrás suyo noto como el joven cobarde se escondía de la joven que caminaba tranquila cuando desvío su mirada hacia él.

Ella se sonrojo al ver al niño y se acercó al niño pequeño, lentamente como si temiera que él pudiera alejarse de ella. Ella quedo observando sus ojos negros que parecían llenos de un extraño brillo de alegría y curiosidad,

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Qué lindo!–exclamo sosteniendo con fuerza la canasta de paja.

–Ciaossu.

Contesto el niño mientras ella tenía un leve rubor y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de tez clara. Mientras algunos mechones rubios sobresalían de los lados de la pañoleta.

– ¿Por qué vistes traje?–le pregunto acercándose de cuclillas.

–Porque soy clérigo y estoy en la mafia.

– ¡Wahhhhh! ¡Qué Grandioso!

Tsuna lo miro perplejo y a pesar de mantenerse escondido en la pared estaba inquieto.

_"¡Wah…! A Kyoko le gusta ese estúpido niño"_

La chica se levantó y tomo nuevamente la canasta y se alejó en dirección opuesta.

–Bueno, que tengas buena suerte. ¡Hasta luego!–comento con un saludo despidiéndose del niño.

– ¡Ciao, Ciao!

Después de un par de segundos en los que la rubia se había alejado de ambos, y su silueta se perdía entre las calles camino a su casa. El niño volteo a un lado observando al castaño.

–Eso se llama Seducción de la mafia.

– ¡¿Qué?!–exclamo

–Estás enamorado de esa chica, ¿verdad, Tsuna?

– ¡Eso no te importa!–exclamo empuñando sus manos

–He perfeccionado el arte de leer las mentes–comento el pequeño.

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Déjame solo!–exclamo el joven.

–No–respondió torciendo su brazo a un lado.

– ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me rindo!–exclamo con un sollozo.

"_Rayos…ni siquiera puedo ganar contra este niño"_

El niño lo soltó y continuo su camino, mientras Tsuna se quedó observando al niño que camino en sentido contrario al joven, en dirección a Namimori.

Después de haber terminado su jornada de trabajo (Que en realidad era aguatero a pesar de intentar utilizar el pico y la pala, le fue difícil) salió en dirección a casa, pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de Sasagawa Kyoko, una chica dulce, amable, donde su inocencia encantaba a muchos de los chicos del poblado, su padre uno de los más ricos del poblado gracias a las ventas de ropas, y exportación de algunos cítricos de sus campos. Pero su padre decidió enviarla a un instituto para señoritas al finalizar el año, mientras estaría ayudando en su casa y estudiando para ser una buena ama de casa.

Tsuna caminaba arrastrando los pies por el cansancio, pero deprimido por lo poco que alcanzo a ganar. De camino a casa observo caminar a Sasagawa Kyoko junto a una de sus amigas Kurokawa Hana una de las chicas del poblado no era de la nobleza más sin embargo, tenía lo suficiente para ser una burguesa. Ambas sonreían caminado hacia el circo que había venido hasta el centro del pueblo, el castaño suspiro decepcionado de siquiera poder hablar con ella… "_Eso solo sería en sueños"_ pensó.

Llego a una de las calles al finalizar el pueblo, a pesar de no tener dinero el joven tuvo una casa de dos pisos, por lo menos podrían dormir un poco seguro y por lo menos no dormía en la podría decir: un techo donde dormir…es mejor que nada.

– ¡Ya llegue, Mama!–exclamo Tsuna, abriendo la puerta

–Tsu-kun…qué bueno que llegaste, tenemos visitas.

– ¿visitas? ¿Quién puede ser?–indago el joven.

–Ciaossu–comento una voz infantil

– ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo pudiste llegar aquí?!–exclamo enojado.

–Tsu-kun, este es Reborn-kun. Lo encontré en la calle solo, y no podía dejarlo…quizás sus padres lo busquen, mientras se quedara con nosotros.

– ¡mama! No tenemos como mantener al niño…

–Mama–comento el niño con ojos tiernos–. Lo que necesites tómalo de aquí.

La mujer lo miro sorprendida, y tomo una bolsa llena de dinero (en ese entonces algunas monedas de oro) Tsuna se acercó a su madre que estaba viendo la bolsa.

– ¡Pero como rayos obtuvo todo ese dinero!–Exclamo Tsuna al observarlo con enojo– ¡Es ridículo! Incluso tiene más de lo que gano yo…

– ¡Entonces Reborn-kun se queda!–aplaudió Nana con una sonrisa– ¿Bueno ahora donde dormirá, Reborn-kun?

– ¡Ya vez te lo dije!–exclamo Tsuna negando con su rostro–Y no tenemos un lugar donde…

– ¿Y porque no en el cuarto de Tsuna?–comento el niño.

–Sí, porque no en mi cuarto que a pesar de ser pequeño, es un poco amplio y además no ocupara mucho espacio–comento el castaño asintiendo–…y… ¡¿Qué rayo?! ¡Que es lo que estoy diciendo!

–Ah buena idea Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun dormirá contigo entonces.

Desde allí todo cambio, Reborn buscaba reclutas para la familia de Tsuna como decimo jefe. Mientras estaba en la mina observo a Yamamoto Takeshi hijo de un cocinero y pescador que comerciaba en el pueblo al igual que el hermano de Sasagawa Kyoko como candidato también al supervisor Hibari Kyouya un joven más alto que el mismo Tsuna era considerado uno de los chicos más fuertes y peligrosos en el pueblo, pero con buenos modales y poder económico.

Pero cerca de un par de semanas apareció Gokudera Hayato desde Palermo al otro lado de Sicilia, llego al poblado de Namimori con la intención de asesinar a Tsuna pero al final termino siendo un amigo gracias al incidente "de la mina" Desde entonces Gokudera se volvió subordinado del castaño siguiéndolo incluso a trabajar en la mina

Después de año y medio de constantes entrenamientos y arduo estudio desde que conoció a Reborn. Ahora caminaba por un sendero al norte sin saber si el camino en el que iba seria el correcto, mientras el pequeño Golem dorado con mezclas de rojo estaba aplastado sobre el hombro del castaño, mientras la fatiga consumía sus fuerzas y el sol se hallaba en la cumbre dando con toda la fuerza del calor.

_"Dios ayúdame…"_ pensó el castaño.

El Golem comenzó a revolotear alrededor de la cabeza del joven.

– ¿Qué sucede Natsu?–Pregunto– ¿Algo está cerca?

El pequeño Golem revoloteaba con fuerza, estremeciéndose de un lado para otro, mientras Tsuna lo observaba desconcertado, suspiro.

–Ya sé que estamos perdidos, Natsu. Pero…

El Golem golpeo con fuerza la cabeza del castaño, mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

– ¡Ay, porque me golpeas Natsu! –exclamo con un lloriqueo Tsuna.

Una imagen se reflejó desde la x del objeto redondo, el castaño vio en medio de la distorsión de la imagen. Un niño con traje apareció en la visibilidad de la imagen, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

– ¡Reborn!–exclamo.

–Tsuna…–comento la voz–ya veo que has activado el modo de orientación de Natsu, eso significa que no has llegado a la orden y no sabes que hacer ¿cierto?

Tsuna miro desvió la mirada a un lado, sabía que lo que el niño decía era verdad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la proyección y luego suspiro.

–bien, debes llegar hoy mismo a la orden. Y no llegaras después del discípulo del estúpido de Cross, así que te daré las coordenadas exactas de central y por cierto puedes usar tu inocencia para ello.

– ¡¿Qué?!¡Si se trata de Cross ahí si me ayudas! Dé verdad eres un…

Un nuevo golpe desde la cola de Natsu en la cabeza del adolorido adolescente que durante las sesiones de "_Estudio_" con Reborn sufrió lo que se puede decir un duro golpe al conocimiento, y que golpes…

–Por cierto se me olvidó mencionar que si dices alguna estupidez Natsu te golpeara, agradece a Gianni ni el mecanismo.

–Ya entendí…bien, muéstrame el mapa.

Natsu asintió y cerro la imagen del niño, volvió proyectar una imagen con un mapa del lugar y su ubicación. Tsuna observo su ubicación y podía ver lo cerca que estaba del lugar y como poco a poco se alejaba más de la orden, pero el tiempo que tardaría caminando si seguía a este paso y además sin dinero.

–Entonces solo debo tomar esta ruta, y bien podré llegar antes del anochecer a la orden.

La proyección de Natsu se cerró rápidamente y el pequeño Golem se acurruco en el hombro del joven bajo la chaqueta como si estuviera pidiendo disculpa al joven castaño. Tsuna sonrío, se acarició nuevamente la cabeza y luego suspiro.

–No deseaba usar" inocencia" en este momento, ahora sí que estarán detrás mío los akumas.

Agarro su maleta y desprendió de la parte trasera un par de manijas se las envolvió en los brazos y la llevo en su espalda como un morral." _Por lo menos sirvió de algo_" pensó mirando el morral en su espalda que meses antes Reborn le había entregado para sus "entrenamientos" pero ahora lo llevaba aun, pero más ligero que antes.

Cerró los ojos brevemente y una llama se encendió en su frente y sus guantes se tornaron negros con una inscripción en italiano, y una equis cubría un cristal azul que brillaba en el centro del guante. Abrió nuevamente los ojos ahora color ámbar. Miro al cielo y sus guantes se incendiaron en una llama color naranja.

–Ahora sí, Natsu. Nos vamos.

Comento mientras flotaba levemente sobre el suelo, y luego las flamas aumentaron y luego solo se vio un destello hacia el cielo de color naranja.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen caminaba por las calles buscando a leo, sabía que el conde lo encontraría y si llegaba a suceder eso…no quería imaginar más de lo que sabía. Corrió desesperadamente sabía que el joven rubio a su lado "Leo" no era más que un akuma, lleno de dolor y desesperación…y era su deber ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad, como exorcista se podía decir. No deseaba volver a ver al conde después de tanto tiempo, era un mal recuerdo…

Se acercó al cementerio cercano a la ciudad, y allí estaba el conde delante del chico con el akuma a su lado. Allen vio como jean buscaba la forma de proteger a su amigo y gritaba con fuerza "_¡¿Qué tipo de pruebas tienes?!"_Allen lo sabía, sabía que era perder un amigo y tras de todo convencerse a sí mismo que esto era lo mejor. A pesar de todo habían pasado un par de días desde que no encontró a Tsunayoshi Sawada, el aun pensaba que si el castaño era así de fuerte podía llegar, después de haber escuchado al conde

"_¡Purificare al mundo de los dioses corruptos y conduciré al mundo a su final!"_

Allen quedo pensativo. Además mencionar que estos evolucionaban y además la última parte de la advertencia

_"Pueden luchar todo lo que quieran pero no podrán salvar al mundo, ¡Nunca!"_

Después de tres días de haber estado en el hospital y ya haber tenido un retraso mientras Timcanpy se volvía loco, desesperado por el tiempo perdido se despidió de jean. Y ahora por fin después de tanto tiempo había llegado a la orden oscura, una enorme torre oscura en la base de un risco donde los murciélagos volaban en medio de las sombras de la noche.

– ¿Porque…Porque rayos construyeron este sitio en un lugar tan alto?

Subió unos metros más, y veía la cima el final del risco. Al chico tomaba fuertemente aire, mientras estaba de rodillas, se sentó hacia atrás e inclinado sonrío al mirar hacia arriba.

–P-Por fin llegue…al cuartel general de los exorcistas…la orden oscura.

Una torre tenebrosa se extendió sobre sus ojos, donde un pequeño camino se extendía a la puerta principal, donde la luna brillaba con su esplendor y las tenues nubes cubrían alrededor del lugar, junto a los murciélagos que volaban sobre el cielo abierto.

– ¿Este es el lugar…? He oído historias, pero…los alrededores realmente dan miedo, ¿Seguro que este es el lugar Timcanpy?

Miro al Golem que asintió levemente, mientras volaba a su lado.

–De cualquier forma, vamos.

Una murciélago lo observo con un color carmesí, alguien observaba al albino entrar por el acantilado…

–No, no, no, no puedes dejar entrar a extraños aquí. ¿Por qué no lo han detenido?–pregunto un hombre de lentes, era el supervisor a cargo del cuartel general Komui Lee. Quien a pesar de su apariencia era el jefe al mando de la sede, mientras una joven de cabellos negro de dos colas a los lados en su cabello observaba el monitor donde la imagen del chico se reflejaba. Señalo la imagen del chico que junto al el se reflejaba un pequeño objeto volador dorado.

–Pero hermano este chico, está acompañado por el Golem del General Cross.

–"_Perdone…_"–la voz del chico se escucho en medio del lugar–"_Me envía el General Cross Marian, Soy Allen Walker. Me gustaría hablar algunos temas con los sacerdotes."_

Creo que la mayoría conoce lo que le sucede a Allen con el guardián, pero ese error llevo al albino a conocer a Yu Kanda, quien sin más ni menos lo mataría o comprobaría con ello que el joven no era un akuma por el simple malentendido…un destello naranja apareció antes de volver el espadachín a dar otro ataque.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

_Un día antes…_

Mientras el aire revolvía el cabello del castaño quien volaba a gran velocidad sobre el cielo diurno de Inglaterra, el castaño veía el suelo de vez en cuando de repente al atardecer diviso detrás de unos cumulonimbos una torre oscura en donde comenzaban a volar algunos murciélagos alrededor del lugar, donde tenues nubes rodeaban el cielo.

"_Por fin he llegado…al cuartel general de los exorcistas _"pensó el castaño mientras minimizaba las llamas en sus manos. Observo como el cielo se llenaba poco a poco de murciélagos que poco a poco lo rodeaban sin ningún problema.

Tsuna descendió hasta el suelo frente al rostro del guardián quien lo miro con horror desde la pared no se inmuto, por temor a algún daño. Tsuna suspiro y poco a poco la llama de la última voluntad se apagaba sobre su frente, miro a la puerta con un poco de timidez.

–" _¿Hola? Disculpen es que…he sido enviado por El sacerdote Reborn, E-Esto…Para tratar algunos asuntos con los sacerdotes"_

Escucho una voz que le comentaba, al parecer uno de los supervisores.

–"_Preséntate al examen del guardián frente tuyo"_

El chico asintió. Cuando de repente ve como los ojos de la pared se acercan de forma estrepitosa delante de él. Solo escucho entre palabras cortadas del aparato como procedía a realizar el examen a pesar de estar asustado.

El guardián dio un diagnostico sin problemas, Tsuna suspiro tranquilo. Y luego la puerta se abrió con una joven dulce de cabello verde que lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida, invitándolo a pasar.

Después de un rato, llego a donde el inspector Komui quien lo miro de reojo un poco sorprendido. Sonrío y le extendió la mano estrechada igualmente por el castaño, camino detrás de la chica cautelosamente sin problemas.

Unos guardias de lado lo observaron, y quedaron extrañados por el asunto, como un niño podría ser un exorcista. No hicieron algún comentario, además de que tenía cierto parecido con una persona…

–"_Así que este es Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_–comentaron algunos hombres encapuchados entre las sombras que observaban a través de las cámaras en una proyección al castaño–"_De verdad que si tiene un extraño parecido con él…"_

La chica le hizo recorrido por todo el lugar, era lo más seguro por ahora mientras se acostumbraba a esta nueva vida en donde tendría que estar en el cuartel general y que ellos serían quienes lo mandarían a misiones de búsqueda, Reborn lo había dicho:"_Tendrás que saber que ellos son lo que te darán el titulo como exorcista pero tiene un precio, Tsuna…"_

Llegaron a algunos pasillos en mal estado y en algunos casos zonas que al parecer eran restringidas. Continuaron por algunos minutos sin decir palabra alguna, era normal después de todo no conocía a nadie ¿verdad? Llegaron al centro de un elevador que llevaba hasta el sótano donde Komui lo esperaba, asintió con una sonrisa y timidez y luego comenzando a descender se tornaba en las sombras el lugar.

–" _¿Sabes Qué tipo de inocencia eres, Tsunayoshi-kun?"_

El chico negó saberlo, a pesar de que Reborn le había enseñado sobre tipos de inocencia y que era la inocencia y que aún no entendía del todo el asunto, jamás pudo entender cuál era el suyo…siempre insistió en preguntar, pero era tan inútil como esperar a que lloviera sobre un desierto. Así que había dejado ese tema inconcluso, ahora el supervisor nuevamente le había recordado esa "duda"_._

–" _¿No? Pues bueno estaba observando tu inocencia y al parecer es de tipo equipo, pero no se aún tengo dudas…pero ya sabremos pronto"_

–"_Tu posees la inocencia de Dios"_–unas voces resonaron en el salón–"_El poder de toda la omnipotencia Intelectual…de nuevo tenemos entre nuestras manos a un "dios" "_

Komui se volvió al joven y sonrío levemente con un rostro serio.

–"_Estos son nuestros Superiores, los comandantes en Jefe"_–comento mientras hablaba mirando a los hombres que se hallaban a lo lejos.

–"_Ahora demuestra tu valor a estas personas"_

–" ¿_Eh_?"–comento dudoso el castaño.

Unas manos envolvieron desde la cabeza hasta el cuerpo del joven arrastrándolo sobre la plataforma en el aire, su mirada se vio el suelo y luego miro hacia arriba una enorme y extraño ser que emitía luz a su alrededor

–"_Ino…Ino…Inocencia"_

Las manos se extendieron e ingresaron desde los guantes, Tsuna sentía que algo entraba en él. Una sensación desagradable de hastío y molestia.

–"_Tus guantes son interesantes y bellos, Tsuna"_–comento el chino con una sonrisa–" _¿Cómo Estas Hev? ¿Cómo ves a este apóstol de Dios? ¿Satisface tus necesidades?"_

"_Es como si tratara de entrar en mi buscando algo dentro de mi…" _pensó el castaño. Desesperado encendió su llama de la última voluntad y luego se calmo levemente.

–"_Eres sorprendente, has activado tu inocencia…te has calmado, y tu inocencia es de tipo parasito; activar tu arma anti-akuma…es muy peligroso si no estás completamente sincronizado"_

La extraña criatura se acerco lentamente al rostro del castaño y comenzó un conteo ascendente"_2%...30%…58%…78%…85%_" la extraña criatura se alejo levemente.

–"_Ahora estas bien…parece que el 85% es tu máximo de sincronización con tu arma"_

–" _¿Porcentaje de Sincronización?"_–pregunto el castaño.

–"_Es el nivel de combinación que se genera al activar tu arma, a nivel más bajo de sincronización mas difícil seria para el usuario activarlo y llegaría a estar en peligro…no deseaba asustarte, yo solo trataba de que conocieras tu inocencia"_

El castaño la observo un poco y ella lo devolvió a la plataforma y ella se acerco desde lo lejos del salón en medio de las sombras.

–"_Sawada Tsunayoshi…en algún momento del oscuro futuro. Tu inocencia y tu estarán ligados, serás una esplendida y extraordinaria persona que tendrá muchos al mando…pero eso es parte de estar ligado con un futuro destructor y tendrás un conocimiento más allá de las eras…eso es lo que he sentido…ese es mi poder."_

–" _¿Un futuro destructor? ¿Conocimiento? ¿Tener al mando de muchas personas?_"–pregunto confundido el joven.

Un aplauso interrumpió el silencio, el chino detrás suyo con una sonrisa, y junto sus manos mientras lo veía.

–"_Raro… ¡Probablemente sea cierto! Las profecías de Hevlaska son correctas la mayoría de las veces. ¡Entonces podemos contar contigo, Tsuna!"_

Después de una breve explicación sobre la profecía del cubo y saber que la extraña criatura también era un exorcista…solo escucho en el silencio de la oscuridad las palabras de los Comandantes jefes "_Lucha…Ese es tu deber como uno de los elegidos por la inocencia…Es un deber"_

Ahora en su habitacion después de un día de un agotado viaje, cayó sobre la cama rendido…sabia que usar demasiado su inocencia drenaba sus energías en gran manera "_Y pensar…que lo que Reborn me dijo, se hará realidad…"_ pensó. Se rasco la cabeza desesperado y exclamo.

–" _¡No! ¡Porque, yo no deseo ser un jefe de la mafia! ¿Y que será eso de estar ligado a un futuro destructor?...eso no tiene sentido."_–susurro, mientras apretaba su rostro sobre la almohada.

Suspiro, mientras agarraba la sabana que se hallaba abierta de lado.

"_Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Oni-san, Allen…Chicos, espero que estén bien…Dios, protégelos"_

El amanecer llego sobre la orden, Tsuna se levanto temprano. La costumbre de hacerlo al trabajar y los constantes entrenamientos con su maestro lo habían obligado sin querer a adaptarse a ello, se dirigió al comedor que se hallaba solo en ese instante pero solo se escuchaba el sonido de trates y la voz de cantarina de un hombre.

Se acerco a la rejilla y de repente se asomo un hombre moreno con lentes negros y un sartén en sus manos. El chico se colocó nervioso, cualquiera lo haría de ver a un hombre con una actitud "Extraña" que no veía en su pueblo.

El hombre lo miro y sonrió, al parecer el chico le parecía "Lindo" pero tenía cierto aire de adulto que aun más le llamaba la atención.

– _¡buenos días! ¿Que deseas comer? Puedes pedir lo que desees…_

Tsuna se sonrojo, levemente. Y sonrío.

–_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi…Encantado de conocerlo… ¡¿Lo que quiera?!¡¿De verdad? ¡_

El chico lo observo curioso, y luego sus ojos tornaron un brillo singular de un niño que ha escuchado con alegría lo que deseaba alguna vez. A Tsuna siempre le gustaron los dulces a pesar de todo y ayudaba a su madre por lo menos ella siempre se esforzaba por animarlo así fuese con una pequeña muestra, viendo en su esfuerzo lo suficiente para ambos.

Deseaba que ese momento lo hubiese disfrutado con su madre y junto a sus amigos, en especial con…se sonrojo solo de pensar en ella, pero ahora estaba feliz, muy feliz. Sollozo un poco mientras algunas lágrimas se avisaban en sus ojos y un líquido viscoso bajaba por su nariz, se paso el brazo por el rostro mientras el cocinero estaba confuso por ello y sonrío mientras veía al joven. Era como ver a un niño al que le han dado el juguete con el que siempre soñó y tras de todo era lindo con un toque de ternura.

–_Claro, lindo. Lo que tú quieras–comento acercándose más a la rejilla para ver de pies a cabeza al chico._

Tsuna se limpio el rostro y levanto el rostro un poco sonrojado con una sonrisa.

–_Quiero…un par de Cassata, cuatro betún de queso crema, cinco betún de moka, almendras de lucane, cuatro cannolis, cinco bucellatis, tres sfincis, Zuppa Inglese, Puffs de queso Ricotta, un par de Tiramisu, unos tres Ochawaraboi-mochi, creo que por ahora eso…¡ah! También Yakiningyo como unos diez por favor junto a unos cinco Agemanju._

–_Wooo… ¿En serio podrás comerte eso?_

El joven asintió, mientras esperaba su comida. La llevo una a una a la mesa cerca de la pared y allí devoro poco a poco los platos de comida en el comedor aparecieron algunos buscadores y científicos que venían por un plato de desayuno después de noches enteras sin dormir y la única forma de mantenerse en pie era de esa forma.

Después de unas horas Tsuna decidió caminar por el salón de entrenamiento y vio a un hombre al parecer chino, creía el. Mientras estaba sentado meditando, Tsuna lo observo por un momento y de repente una espada apunto en su rostro.

– _¿Quién eres?_ –comento el hombre que apuntaba su espada.

–_Ah…Hahh….S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi… un nuevo exorcista…S-Señor._

Temblaba el joven mientras el otro lo miraba con ira, recogió su espada. Y refunfuño.

–_Ahora cualquiera puede ser exorcista…déjame en paz cabeza de espinos._

Tsuna suspiro, y se sentó en una esquina del salón. Por un tiempo observo al hombre, que lo miraba con intención de matarlo. El castaño salió del salón un poco asustado y camino fuera del salón de camino a su cuarto.

–_De verdad, él da miedo (refiriéndose a Kanda) no me volveré a acercar a el. Sino_… ¡_moriré!_

Llego al picaporte de su cuarto abriéndolo poco a poco mientras se escuchaba un escándalo en el laboratorio del supervisor, al parecer otro nuevo invento estaba causando revueltos.

Suspiro y entro al cuarto, se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras Natsu se recostaba sobre su pecho. Miro hacia el techo pensando en sus amigos y en Allen por lo menos sabe que también es un exorcista y si era así el estaría bien ¿no? A menos que… una fuerte alarma resonó en el silencio en todo el edificio:" _¡Saquen a este chico de aquí!¡Es un aliado del conde!"_

Tsuna se irguió sobre su cama, y se levanto rápidamente abrió estrepitosamente la puerta y salió trastabillando fuera de la habitacion, Miro a todos lados como la gente corría hacia la oficina del supervisor.

– _¡¿Que sucede?! _–exclamo el castaño un poco agitado a un científico que corría en dirección a la oficina de vigilancia.

–_¡Al parecer un akuma ha venido aquí a la orden!¡Muy tonto!_

Rápidamente se alejo del castaño, desapareciendo entre otros de los científicos que llegaban en la misma dirección.

"_¡ALERTA: TODOS LOS EXORCISTAS DISPONIBLES ACUDAN RAPIDO A LA ENTRADA!"_

Tsuna corrió en dirección a la entrada, en el camino escucho algunos comentarios sobre el akuma. Y que al parecer el hombre con el que se encontró horas atrás al que llamaban "_Kanda"_ estaba haciéndose cargo.

Salió por la azotea del castillo, había visto a Kanda salir por allí. Corrió respirando agitadamente pensando en que podría ser…se asomo al borde desde la azotea y vio a un albino…

"_¡Allen!" _ Exclamo en sus pensamientos, mientras sus ojos desorbitados veían como el hombre peli azul cortaba la garra gris del albino"_¡Oh, no…Kanda lo matara!"_ se estremeció al ver la intención asesina del espadachín.

Veía como estaba decidido a asesinar a su amigo, su corazón latía a mil por minuto sentía que algo muy malo pasaría sino intervenía. Sus manos se incendiaron y unos guantes comenzaron a formarse con algunas inscripciones en italiano, el joven castaño se lanzó al vacío a gran velocidad sus ojos destellantes de color ámbar con tal seguridad que podría intimidar al más temible de los asesinos.

Una nube de polvo se extendió frente al joven Walker, mientras la espada se hallaba tensa delante del espadachín quien mantenía con firmeza el arma punzante. Kanda abrió levemente los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado, para él un nuevo estorbo para exterminar a su presa que realmente era un estúpido al venir aquí.

–Tsk, ¿Qué haces aquí?–comento– ¡Estorbas!

–Detente, Kanda–comento el castaño

– ¡Apártate! ¡Maldito cabeza de espino! –comento aun con más enojo.

–baja tu arma, de todos modos él no es tu enemigo, incluso viene por parte del general Cross Marian–comento apretando el filo de la espada– ¿No es así, Allen?

–Si…una carta dirigida a un tal Komui…–comento temeroso aun del filo extendido de la espada.

Después de toda la aclaración y el ingreso del joven albino a la orden oscura a pesar de todo deseaba no llevarse tan mal con el espadachín, y aun así no pudo ni siquiera llevarse mejor…es más cada día lo odiaba más.

Allen observo a Tsuna después de curar su herida, el castaño fue llamado a una misión junto a Lenalee en la oficina del supervisor. Al parecer solo tendrían la oportunidad de hablar no sabría en cuanto tiempo de nuevo, por ahora sabía que después de curarse y luego de descansar tenía una misión junto al espadachín que de por si ambos se odiaban en la ciudad de Mateel en el sur de italia…

Tsuna en cambio debía ir en una misión con la joven Lenalee debían buscar inocencia en España al parecer según los rumores cerca de Malaga a pocos kilómetros de la capital. El castaño leyó los detalles de la misión y se estremeció, la joven peli verde lo observo desconcertada.

–¿Qué sucede Sawada-san? –comento la joven.

–No, nada…solo que tenemos que ver a un fantasma ¿No?

–Sí. Según el dato de los buscadores, al parecer en un poblado abandonado llamado Mussara tiene algunos sucesos paranormales entre desapariciones, y que al parecer el lugar ha tenido una espesa niebla que envuelve el lugar y que muchas personas que han desaparecido y vuelven a aparecer desorientados con unas horas de tiempo aunque a los que se les ha preguntado dicen que recién habían ingresado al lugar.

–¿A-A qué se refiere Lenalee-san? –comento el joven, titubeando.

–por ejemplo si alguno de los buscadores o personas comunes entra el tiempo de ellos se ve afectado desde su desaparición hasta su salida. Cuando regresan simplemente no saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que entro allí.

El castaño trago en seco, sabía que podría estar delante de fantasmas o algún monstruo de los que escuchaba en algunas historias de terror de las que hablaban sus amigos en las noches, mientras trabajaban.

Después de trece horas, el día anterior habían partido en tren desde las 7 am para llegar lo más pronto posible pero incluso a Tsuna le mareo por un momento el tren…no era muy amigo de los viajes largos, llegaron cerca de las 8.30 de la noche a Madrid, y media hora después estaban en el pueblo maldito

Solo de ver la entrada su cuerpo se estremeció, se escondió detrás del buscador temblando de miedo. Lenalee arqueo una ceja en desconcierto al ver al joven castaño, mientras el buscador hablaba sobre el hospedaje en la ciudad y donde lo esperaría después de que terminaran su misión.

El pueblo donde las ruinas resaltaban de estilo ecléctico, con los tintes populares neogóticos de a mediados del siglo. Donde los restos de casas y altares rectangulares hasta hace poco tiempo se decía sobre leyendas de brujas y según cuenta la leyenda, durante las guerras carlistas, soldados fueron a desenterrar del cementerio a un sanguinario capitoste, Cercós, el cual tras morir se había enterrado en el cementerio de La Mussara, y aun estando muerto pretendían fusilarlo, sin embargo y debido al comienzo de la niebla al parecer erraron y desenterraron a una anciana bruja, tras fusilarla la espesa niebla les envolvió huyendo despavoridos al darse cuenta del error, algunos cuentan que tras esto una terrible maldición cayó sobre ellos.

–Bien, vamos–comento Lenalee– ¿Tsuna?

– ¡Hi! L-Lenalee-san, puedo quedarme aquí cuidando si alguna emboscada ¿No?

–Puede ser difícil tu primera misión, Tsuna. Pero vamos que si no vendrán los akumas y se llevaran la inocencia.

Se acercó al castaño y lo agarro por el borde del uniforme (que en si es un poco semejante al de Allen) desde el camino en la entrada se podían ver algunos edificios en ruinas, la más conservada a pesar del tiempo era la iglesia de San salvador con su campanario de estilo primitivo gótico sobre el que se construyó el templo. En su interior se hallaba la ruina de una antigua virgen del Patrocinio.

Entraron por lo que parecía un arco de puerta, y mientras caminaban la espesa niebla comenzó a rodearles. Lenalee suspiro, sabía que por lo menos el buscador estaría bien ya que le había pedido quedarse fuera del asunto.

Tsuna estaba siendo arrastrado por lenalee mientras se trataba de soltar, desesperado pataleando.

–¡Lenalee-san!¡Sueltame!

Lenalee lo soltó, mientras el castaño se limpiaba la gabardina del polvo que había acumulado desde que lo arrastraba. Suspiro, miro a la chica que pidió silencio y el arqueo una ceja.

– ¿Qué sucede Lenalee-san? –susurro el castaño

–Haz silencio y escucha atentamente.

Asintió, y escucharon los cascos de caballos y un hombre arriándolo. Tsuna tembló un poco y Lenalee le pidió silencio, mientras él se tapaba la boca tratando de controlar un grito ahogado.

Un hombre sobre un caballo corría en medio de las calles del lugar, Lenalee observo a Tsuna y este asintió ambos salieron un poco desconcertados. El castaño se volvió rápidamente atrás, sus ojos abiertos de impresión, Lenalee se volvió y cuando miro detrás…la ciudad no estaba en ruinas, había regresado a la vida.

– ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? –Comento Tsuna– ¿acaso regresamos en el tiempo?

–No lo sé, pero averiguaremos Tsuna. Sin duda esto es inocencia.

* * *

_**hola a todos tiempo sin escribir, pero es mas que todo por parciales y trabajos constantes de la u espero me disculpen por las dos semanas sin colocar capitulo si Dios quiere en estos dias si quedo desocupada podre escribir En Un instante y si Dios quiere hablar con Oozorawing para escribir el siguiente capitulo de Feliz dia.**_


	3. Niebla del pasado

_**Caminos Entrelazados**_

Ni D. Gray Man ni Katekyo me pertenecen si no a:

D. Gray Man © katsura hoshino

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

_**Capítulo 3: Niebla del pasado**_

El castaño trago en seco, miraron como la gente caminaba de un lado a otro como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Niños corriendo uno detrás de otro jugando de forma _"_alegre y divertida". Lenalee los observo anonadada mientras Tsuna temblaba un poco y sus ojos desorbitados llenos de pavor y horror al ver a toda esa gente, caminar.

– L-Lenalee-san…–titubeo el joven.

Se sobresaltó un poco atemorizada, y se volvió con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. El joven castaño sintió aún más horror al ver esa expresión de la joven.

"_Lenalee-san…tiene miedo y está preocupada, muy preocupada_"

Tsuna suspiro, observo a los lados algunas casas, almacenes y las torres de las iglesias del poblado y más allá se veían las montañas de Prades. A pesar de todo, los habitantes muchos de ellos continuaban sus labores pero poco a poco sus caras se tornaban con un cambio desagradable.

Lenalee suspiro tratando de mantener la calma, camino hacia la iglesia de San salvador mientras el castaño la siguió detrás. Llegaron al templo uno de los edificios más prestigiosos del lugar, un padre caminaba fuera del lugar.

–Disculpe, padre. ¿Podríamos quedarnos esta noche en la iglesia?

El hombre de traje negro paso de lado sin notar siquiera su presencia delante suyo, la joven se volvió desconcertada y llevo su mano al hombro del sacerdote pero en vez de siquiera hacer algún sentido ni siquiera se percató de haber sido llamado por ella o siquiera un gesto de enojo por molestarlo, el hombre siguió con su cabeza cabizbaja sin emitir sonido alguno de sus labios.

–Es como si no me hubiera visto, Tsuna.

El castaño asintió, siguieron caminando y se dirigieron a una de las posadas, pero ellos también les habían ignorado. Ambos caminaron donde una torre del reloj y el convento cercano, y más allá un pequeño y viejo cementerio se avisaban en la concurrencia de la ciudad.

Poco a poco veían como la gente volvía a sus respectivas casas, mientras otros continuaban con sus labores y ya se habían dejado de ver algunos jinetes y carruajes. Tsuna suspiro, veía como Lenalee se hallaba cansada a pesar de mantenerse enérgica el cansancio la estaba agotando después de tanto tiempo de viaje.

–Lenalee-san, si quieres descansemos en alguna de las casas. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí.

–No lo sé, Tsuna. Me parece muy desvergonzado entrar en la casa de alguien y sin permiso.

Tsuna la miro un poco preocupado, miro a un lado y a otro desde donde ambos estaban sentados en el centro de la plaza. Cuando diviso a lo lejos entre las casuchas más allá de donde estaban que se veía vacío.

– ¡Mira, Lenalee-san! ¡Una casa abandonada! No crees que sería un buen lugar para dormir.

Ella sonrió, y asintió. Caminaron en medio de la calle donde la gente del lugar poco a poco volvía a sus casas, un silbido se escuchó a través del eco en la ciudad haciendo que el castaño se volviese bruscamente hacia atrás…algo no estaba bien en el lugar, _nada bien._

Entraron en la casa, de paredes semi-destruidas hechas en madera que habían dejado de tener la firmeza con la que alguna vez resguardaron de los inviernos a los inquilinos. Una mesa toda maltrecha con un par de sillas que trataban de mantenerse de pie, hacia el otro lado un par de colchones deshechos y unas cobijas rotas por las fuerzas de descomposición de la naturaleza, junto a una chimenea en ruinas donde las cenizas hacían parte del resto de todo el lugar.

Lenalee sacudió un poco el polvo de las cobijas y con una de ellas sacudió levemente los colchones, Tsuna tomo ambos colchones y los coloco uno sobre el otro para dormir mejor.

–Lenalee-san…–comento extendiendo su mano al colchón que por lo menos se veía mejor que antes–tú dormirás aquí.

– ¿Y dónde dormirás tú, Tsuna?–indago mirando alrededor.

–Tratare de dormir aquí cerca–señalo una esquina cercana al colchón–. No te preocupes, vigilare esta noche.

Ella lo miro aun con un poco de preocupación y se acostó lentamente, mientras el castaño tomo asiento en la esquina opuesta a la pequeña cama improvisada. No quería preocupar a la joven, desde hacía un tiempo había sentido (por no decir más o por que la intuición que había heredado) que alguien los había estado observando, desde que habían llegado al pueblo y hasta el momento que la espesa niebla los envolvió sin poder salir.

Una presencia tensa y familiar estaba cerca del lugar, al pensar que el lugar posiblemente podría estar simplemente llevándolos de un lugar a otro sin desear que la inocencia fuese encontrada.

Tsuna se recostó un poco en la pared de madera quebradiza teniendo el cuidado de no romperla y salir por un lado de la casa, cerro brevemente los ojos…tratando de saber quién estaba cerca de él…¿Quién podría ser?

Lenalee hacía poco tiempo que cayó profundamente dormida con su cabello cubriendo levemente su rostro de niña con tez de mujer, mientras el frio recorría su piel ya que los vestigios de sabana no podrían cubrirla como debería haberlo hecho, haciéndola temblar y tiritar en sus labios.

El castaño abrió levemente sus ojos que se posaron sobre la joven, percatándose del temblor de ella. Se levantó con el mínimo ruido a excepción del rechinar de las tablas y el viento que soplaba a través de los orificios del destartalado edificio. Se quitó la capa del uniforme que por costumbre el castaño siempre llevaba un jersey diseñado por su "Tutor" para evitar quedar desnudo cada vez que las llamas quemasen su cuerpo y llevaba otra gabardina marrón debajo por precaución, había aprendido eso de Reborn quien siempre llevaba un traje extra y algunos disfraces a pesar de la situación.

Coloco suavemente sobre la joven su uniforme, y se recostó nuevamente sobre el rincón frio del lugar. Mientras veía a la joven con un nuevo aire de comodidad, y calidez donde sus mejillas se enrojecían suavemente mientras una sonrisa se pintaba poco a poco en sus labios rosados.

"_Entonces era cierto que tenía frio"pensó_ para sí mismo y sonrío inclinándose levemente. El sueño pesado hacia que sus parpados cayeran una y otra vez pero el temor de que alguien estuviese cerca y merodeando lo mantenía despierto hasta que…el cansancio del extenso viaje cobro su deuda sobre el cuerpo del joven haciendo que cayese en las garras del dulce sueño.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un hombre en el pie de la colina del pueblo envuelto en la espesa niebla con una capucha negra cubierto desde los pies a la cabeza, y dos siluetas más bajas a su lado sonreían de forma tétrica.

–Así que nos volvemos a ver, Sawada Tsunayoshi–comento una voz burlona y madura de uno de los encapuchados. Donde un brillo rojo relucía en su rostro en medio de las sombras.

– ¿Quién imaginaba que nos encontraríamos de nuevo con ese tonto? –Comento uno de los acompañantes con un tatuaje en su cara– ¿Lo mataremos?

–No. Aun no Ken, Mukuro-sama necesita encontrar la inocencia y ellos nos facilitaran las cosas.

–Puede ser así, pero realmente no los necesitamos. Ya que la inocencia que buscan es algo que nos encomendaron a llevar al conde.

– ¡¿Por qué debemos llevarle inocencia al Conde?!¡¿Acaso no es mejor destruirla?!

–No es solo para destruir esa miserable sustancia que arruina la mayoría de las vidas de quienes la poseen, sino por…

_Flashback:_

"_Un par de semanas atrás en la provincia de Tarragona, en Vilaplana. Rokudo Mukuro caminaba en la búsqueda de inocencia como era usual hacer para el conde. Normalmente el conde hubiese matado al humano, pero algo en sus ojos llenos de odio y vida, le mantuvo curioso…_

_Hasta hace unos años cuando Mukuro tenía como aproximadamente diez años su familia, la familia Estraneo influyente en la mafia había usado los mismo experimentos que la orden alguna vez considero para derrotar al conde con la inocencia con tal de recuperar prestigio en la orden, pero al parecer la mayoría de los chicos terminaban siendo destrozados en su interior al ser rechazados por la sustancia convirtiéndose en caídos, hasta que hallaron algunos documentos con relación a los _"_segundos exorcistas_" _e intentaron nuevamente usando a los jóvenes herederos de la familia se decía entre rumores que ellos podrían heredar tal poder. _

_Así que en ese tiempo le toco a Mukuro, un joven de vigorosa fuerza y carisma. Un chico que sería el heredero directo al mando de la familia. "Piensa en ello como un honor a morir por ser parte del desarrollo" era lo único que escuchaba al ver a todos esos chicos morir y sufrir numerosos experimentos sádicos y crueles. _

_El día esperado llego, los hombres vestidos de batas de franela blanca lo condujeron a un cuarto grande de color grisáceo donde una cama con correas atadas en las puntas, parecía más una forma de destruir su autoestima y morir con la mente en alguna parte de la inmensa oscuridad en la que siempre los mantenían._

_El joven fue llevado con calma, Mukuro no se resistió en ninguna forma. Lo ataron lentamente a la cama, una luz encegueció su vista y luego una mascarilla llego a su rostro haciéndole dormir en la inmensa oscuridad._

_Mientras en su mente veía solo oscuridad, una luz tenue brillante apareció delante de él. Sonrío pensando en que al parecer había muerto sin poder haber ayudado a nadie, ni siquiera a los chicos que vio alguna vez…e intento siquiera alentarlos con sus palabras._

–_que forma tan absurda de morir…_

–_Aun no has muerto, Mukuro_–_comento una voz desde el interior de la luz_–_. Tengo planes para ti…_

– _¿Qué o quién rayos eres?_ –_comento un poco temeroso._

–_Solo debes saber que los he escuchado, en el dolor en todo momento…y no soporte mas verlos sufrir, deseaba que reaccionaran, pero al verte no puedo permitirme esto más…_

–_No puede ser…que tu…_

_Asintió, la luz tomando la forma de una persona muy destellante. Mukuro se estremeció al ver tal persona delante de él. _

–_Mukuro, la inocencia que trataran de incrustar en tu cuerpo ahora…incluso te pertenece. Ayuda a tus amigos y enséñales también su deber, tienen algo que hacer para mí…_

_Abrió los ojos en medio de la cirugía, y un destello de luz salió desde uno de los ojos del joven destrozándolo todo. Se levanto y miro alrededor, los cadáveres tendidos de los cirujanos, y los equipos destrozados en el salón…_

_Salió de la habitacion, y camino en los pasillos buscando a otros semejantes a el. Sonrío, irónico ¿No? Una visión, le aparecía en medio de la muerte y le habla de una misión…una carcajada salió de entre sus labios y unos hombres armados se acercaron al joven, mientras su ojo de color carmesí brillo intensamente atemorizando a los hombres que luego se desplomaron como muñecos de trapos a los que el alma hubiese sido destrozada. Después de pasar más allá de ellos encontró un par de puertas aseguradas de color caoba, tomo las llaves en su bolsillo que tiempo atrás hallo en uno de los cadáveres y abrió la habitacion donde unos chicos habían sobrevivido a los experimentos. Abrió la puerta de par en par para que los chicos saliesen del lugar, se levantaron corriendo muchos de ellos y luego el volvió la mirada a la habitacion donde solo habían quedado dos chicos._

– _¿Y ustedes, no saldrán acaso?_ –_comento._

– _¿A dónde iríamos?_ –_comento uno de los chicos._

–_No tenemos a donde ir, después de todo esta era nuestra familia._

–_Entonces, vengan conmigo. _

_Ambos asintieron y juraron lealtad al joven tornándose de rodillas delante de el. Suspiro y los levanto uno a uno, luego camino fuera de la habitacion en el pasillo entraron a algunos de los almacenes de barriles llenos de vino y gasolina._

–_Creo que es hora de que desaparezca del mapa este lugar._

_Las llamas que se elevaban en la gran mansión a las afueras del poblado al norte de Italia, atemorizaban a los pueblos cercanos que comentaban una maldición en aquellos lugares, un castigo divino que pedía sacrificios en compensación por lo sucedido y la Iglesia había pedido que cualquier individuo que hallaran extraño le interrogasen y si respondía de donde venia, y si acaso venia desde aquel incendio le matasen como expiación. Nadie quiso acercarse a ver o a curiosear sobre la mansión, ni siquiera los chicos que salieron con vida podrían decir que vivirían normalmente ya que fueron asesinados como herejes por los lugareños, un destino fatal que les esperaba de todos modos desde el instante que mencionaron su lugar de procedencia._

_La sangre de los chicos aclamaba vendetta desde la lejanía, y el ojo de Mukuro se percato de aquel sombrío sentimiento. Llego al poblado donde yacían los cadáveres quemados en hogueras del pueblo desde hace un par de días, Mukuro observo con enojo los cuerpos calcinados y sin vida de los jóvenes que sufrieron penalidades._

_Se mordió el labio, su rostro oculto entre una capucha carmesí que había obtenido en la mansión antes de destrozarla, unas lagrimas de odio recorrieron suavemente sus mejillas. Sus acompañantes lo miraron desconcertados del porque el joven líder tenía su cabeza cabizbaja._

– _¿Mukuro-sama?_ –_Comento Chikusa el joven más callado y objetivo en muchos casos_–_ ¿Sucede algo?_

–_No_ –_respondió_–_. Simplemente obedeceré la orden que se me encomendó…Este pueblo será eliminado._

_Ambos jóvenes observaron al chico, que a pesar de haberle conocido como un joven amable ahora lleno de una ira grande en su corazón gracias a las acciones crueles de los hombres que toman a Dios como su justificación para sus asesinatos, ahora verían que los que llaman villanos pueden ser también los héroes de la historia…_

_Llego el anochecer y el poblado que ardía en el fuego abrasador, donde la sangre esparcida sobre el suelo junto a los cadáveres de los habitantes que se hallaban por todo el poblado. Donde los tres chicos se detuvieron frente a la plaza que ardía en llamas, donde los cadáveres de hombres armados con los usuales palos y armas blancas de campesinos trabajadores. _

_Un hombre gordo de traje que caminaba hacia el centro del pueblo con una extensa sonrisa tétrica y un paraguas color rosa cuya punta tenía una cabeza de calabaza de estilo Halloween. Los lentes llenos de curiosidad al ver tal masacre" Que hermoso escenario, uno de mis akumas hizo un buen trabajo. Tal vez merezca alguna recompensa…"pensó con una pequeña carcajada._

_Camino hasta el centro de la plaza y hallo a los jóvenes en mitad del lugar. Un escenario tétrico y gracioso, uno de los chicos tenía sus manos manchada de sangre, el otro tenía algunos hilos extendidos con algunos objetos en las puntas igualmente goteando desde ellos el líquido carmesí. Pero el chico en medio de ellos, que tenía un tridente de color plata ahora carmesí por el viscoso liquido que estaba despalda mirando la torre de la iglesia quemarse y derrumbarse, se volvió con una sonrisa mientras su rostro estaba manchado sobre su mejilla derecha y su ojo carmesí brillante._

_Una escena realmente tan encantadora como mirar un atardecer, desde la punta de un risco. Donde el rostro pálido del joven brillaba a la luz de las llamas, y su sonrisa de niño inspiraba ternura mezclada con sadismo._

– _¡Oh! ¡Vaya, vaya! Que tenemos aquí…_–_comento el conde acomodándose los lentes que ahora sus ojos dorados llenos de intriga y una alegría tenue, sonrió_–_. No esperaba que ustedes crearan tan hermoso acto._

– _¿Quién eres?_ –_respondió el joven de cabello azul despeinado._

–_Digamos que…Me llaman el Conde del milenio. _

–_Hmm…ya veo. ¿Qué quieres?_

–_Nada. Observe su obra y me ha llenado de curiosidad tú y tus amigos…_–_sonrió cínicamente_.

– _¿Y…eso qué?_

–_Pues creo que tienen a dónde ir, ¿no es así?_

_Mukuro lo observo por un instante, aquel hombre gordo que vestía un impecable abrigo abotonado con aquellos lentes que ocultaban sus ojos llenos de un instinto asesino, su sombrero de copa destacado por algunos cráneos asomados y rosas. La comisura de sus labios estaban inclinadas hacia arriba pareciendo que siempre sonreía. Y aquellas orejas de elfos grandes y largas confirmaban que su existencia era lejana a la de un ser humano común y corriente…producía repulsión a pesar de lo cómico que fuese, si este era alguien no de fiarse pero si muy útil._

– _¿Y qué propones, _"_Conde_"_?_ –_Inquirió el joven con aire de suficiencia_–_. Yo sé, que tú nos hubieras asesinado hace mucho tiempo. Después de todo no eres un humano…_

_El conde sonrío al ver la perspicacia del chico, sabia lo interesante que era pero no lo suficiente para captar su atención. Además aquel ojo que parecía una maldición le producía curiosidad, tiempo atrás había visto algo semejante…inocencia._

–_En eso tienes razón, chico. Pero si te mato perdería una pieza valiosa para comenzar mi obra…así que hagamos un trato. Ven conmigo, llénate de todo el poder que desees y trabaja para mí a cambio solo de lealtad._

– _¿Lealtad?_ –_comento el joven y soltó una carcajada_–_ ¿Debería acaso confiar en alguien como usted que disfruta la destrucción de un pueblo entero por unos mocosos insignificantes?_

–_No. Pero puedes tener poder por ahora, sería lo justo por lo que deseas ¿No lo crees así?_

_El chico asintió con una sonrisa. Se acerco al conde quien había extendido su mano delante de el y la apretó cordialmente. El conde extendió su paraguas y una puerta se extendió delante de él y del joven quien llamo a los chicos que habían quedado detrás._

–_Entonces, desde ahora vivirás en alguno de estos lugares._

_Desde entonces Mukuro había hecho misiones de asesinato y recolección de inocencia con los akumas del conde. Que en cierta forma su ojo despreciaba a esos seres creados por el absurdo sentimiento de dolor en los humanos al perder un ser querido._

_A pesar que el conde los escondió muy bien en una de las lujosas mansiones que tenía en su poder y no en el arca, los Noé conocían muy poco de el. Mukuro sabía lo cuidadoso que debía ser con ellos. Hasta que un día una de los miembros más antiguos del clan el Noé del sueño Road apareció delante de sus ojos con una sonrisa tétrica y exótica con la intención de "divertirse" con el. _

–_Dime, humano. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?_

–_Solo placer, señorita_–_respondió_–_. ¿Acaso no es divertido librar de este mundo toda la despreciable humanidad?_

–_Vaya…suena interesante viniendo de un humano. ¿O acaso no lo eres?_

–_Quien sabe…o más bien perdí esa condición al momento de aceptar el trato del Conde milenario._

_La joven sonrío, el chico era simpático en gran manera y al ver que siempre andaba con otros chicos que de alguna forma le incomodaban. Pero comenzó a apreciarles de alguna forma a pesar de su excéntrico ojo, que por algún motivo quería arrancárselo del rostro._

–_Road_–_Resonó una voz en las sombras_–_. No intentes nada con el, sabes que tengo planes._

_La joven se volvió y miro atrás donde yacía el conde en una de las puertas caobas en forma de corazón. Sonrío, al saber que todo esto era parte de su obra culminante._

–_Claro que no le hare nada, Milenario. Al contrario el chico me agrada_–_respondió con una sonrisa volviéndose al joven se despidió_–._ Nos veremos pronto, Mukuro-chan._

_Camino en dirección a la puerta del conde, mientras el lo observo con una sonrisa en los labios. Mukuro sabia las intenciones de la joven, su ojo era el objetivo de cualquier Noé…la inocencia atrae la materia oscura para ser destruida._

_Pasaron algunos años trabajando con el conde, cuando comenzó con las misiones de recolección. Mukuro vestido de chaqueta negra con camisa blanca y una corbata negra y sus pantalones con amarres llenos de bolsillos donde las armas envenenadas con sangre de akuma matarían a cualquiera, ya no era cualquier humano y algunas pistolas con balas de materia oscura que comenzó a desarrollar de un tiempo acá como experimentos, unas botas negras que ocultaban sus pantalones desde unos centímetros debajo de las piernas hasta la punta de los pies(Recuerden los que han visto la vestimenta de Mukuro del futuro, pero imaginaos cuando esta joven). Había aprendido con el conde algunos hechizo y sellos era un prodigio singular, el conde estaba complacido de lo que veía pero siempre tenía la particular sensación de algo que le desagradaba…su ojo carmesí._

_Había escuchado de inocencia en el sur, en la isla de Sicilia y el conde lo mando a investigar y si realmente fuese así, traerla para ser exterminada. Si es el caso matar a la persona compatible y traerla; pero en el informe se nombro a un tal Sacerdote Reborn…_

_No podía ignorar los datos obtenidos, así que decidió profundizar sobre el asunto. Llego al norte de Italia donde se hallaba uno de los informantes más seguros en el oscuro mundo de la mafia, Fuuta de la Stella. Sus probabilidades y sus datos son lo más exacto posible delante de la información de los akumas…controlar a un niño que conocía del asunto, era ventajoso de cierta forma su poder continuaba evolucionando. Conocer a Sawada Tsunayoshi y ser vencido por el y ser arrastrado por los Vindice una organización para criminales demasiado poderosos, y sobre todo eran condescendientes del conde y de la mafia._

_Mientras yacía encerrado había enlazado con una joven que también poseía una parte de sus poderes, es decir ambos tenían un lazo gracias a la inocencia eso fue lo que más odio. Nagi o más conocida como Chrome Dokuro quien había sido abandonada por sus padres después de un accidente de coche, los nobles siempre eran despreciables de cierta manera. Después de habérsele entregado el anillo de la niebla Vongola, desde ese instante, desde el mismo momento que conoció al decimo Vongola y ser vencido en aquella casa abandonada en aquel pueblo de Sicilia…todo había cambiado. Pero desde que el decimo había descubierto la verdad oculta sobre la orden, Reborn, no el sacerdote, sino el asesino le había pedido una cosa: "Borra su memoria, a pesar de que a medida que su inocencia reaccione ira recordando todo…hazlo." _

_Ahora unos tres días antes el Conde lo saco de la prisión Vindice, para realizar la misión de extraer la inocencia de aquel pueblo en España que los akumas no podían ingresar porque la espesa niebla o les destruía o los hacía desparecer a otro lugar y el único que podría hacerlo era él…"_

_Fin del Flashback_

– ¿Por qué Mukuro-sama? ¿Es por ese asesino Reborn? –pregunto Ken.

–No. Me interesa el cuerpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, con el podre obtener el control de la organización más poderosa de la mafia. Pero necesito aun más poder y si el Conde me permite obtenerlo con lo que hago…

–Ya veo, Mukuro-sama– comento Chikusa– ¿Poder a cambio de placer?

El hombre sonrío y sabía que se encontraría con el Vongola algún día pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Observo por unos instantes la casucha y luego se volvió en dirección al centro del pueblo, los jóvenes a su lado lo siguieron sin perder el paso.

Mukuro sabía la leyenda y conocía muy bien el asunto del pueblo. Era fácil descubrir donde podría estar la inocencia, se había dado cuenta que las almas estaban atadas a algo en el pueblo. Habían muerto pero todos ellos al parecer colocaron su esperanza en algo o…

El ojo carmesí comenzó a brillar y un intenso dolor estremeció el rostro del hombre. _"Así que los seis caminos han reaccionado"_ pensó el, sabiendo que su ojo podría estar cerca de la inocencia pero la odiaba tanto que le producía un tenue dolor.

Chikusa y Ken sabían que su líder reaccionaba a muchas cosas, y entre ellas la odiosa inocencia. Caminaron más cerca de el, para resguardarle de cualquier cosa que sucediese ya que se había debilitado después de haber estado un tiempo en la prisión sombría de los Vindice, su cuerpo había comenzado a sufrir algunos extraños cambios.

El hombre observo la iglesia de San salvador uno de los pocos edificios restantes del pueblo que habían quedado en buen estado, abrió las puertas dobles del lugar que alguna vez fueron color caoba y ahora se debatía entre el oxido y el carcomer del comején, Mukuro aparto de su rostro la capucha de su capa negra y observo hacia el centro del lugar donde una cruz semi-destruida colgaba en el lugar, mientras las sillas destrozadas en el suelo por la acción del tiempo cubrían los lados del lugar.

Un hombre con sotana estaba de rodillas inclinado frente a la cruz del lugar, entre las tenues sombras y niebla del lugar polvoriento. El ilusionista lo observo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al hombre, era obvio que estaba muerto pero algo en el hacia perturbarlo de algún modo, El hombre de sotana se volvió un poco asustado con lágrimas en los ojos al ver al ilusionista con su ojo carmesí, pero volvió a ver de nuevo el crucifijo frente suyo.

–Así que todo este asunto es tu culpa ¿No es así? –comento irrumpiendo las oraciones del alma errante.

–_Y-Yo no quería que esto sucediera…yo…ahora estoy atrapado_–comento sollozante–. _Y las almas de todo el pueblo también…_

Mukuro contemplo al párroco levantarse mientras buscaba alguna forma de terminar todo este sufrimiento y engaño en que mantuvo a la gente.

–Dime, ¿Dónde fue que inicio todo esto? –inquirió.

–_En una de las casuchas más allá del pueblo en el acantilado. Pero yo no quería que la gente sufriera, yo…no quería ser como el anterior obispo, yo quería protegerlos, yo…_

–Así que los engañaste con tus palabras y esa estúpida piedra reacciono de algún modo a tus suplicas, atrapándolos en un bucle sin fin…

El hombre se volvió con sus ojos vacios llenos de dolor y que poco a poco solo se escuchaban sus quejas y sollozos, mientras solo repetía su culpa como una repetición sin fin de miseria. Eso era natural para Mukuro siempre lo veía de forma constante, los hombres terminan de cierta forma repitiendo los errores cometidos por otros, no importa si tratan de no hacerlo, siempre y no hacen más que dirigirse a una senda que los lleva al mismo lugar…

Camino un poco más allá del crucifijo, a la izquierda donde había una puerta desvalijada que al moverla cayó con un estruendoso ruido, ken y Chikusa registraron los otros lugares que hallaban por la parroquia...

Ambos llegaron al cuarto que Mukuro estaba registrando y en el que se había detenido, cuando miraron en dirección a donde su líder veía solamente encontraron el cadáver colgante con una sotana carcomida y destrozada con el tiempo mientras caían algunos partes de los huesos que restaban.

–Creyó que esa era la solución, y al final término de una forma cobarde…–comento Mukuro al mirar con indiferencia los huesos colgantes y las cenizas en el suelo–. Vámonos no tenemos más que ver aquí.

Ambos asintieron, salieron tras el mientras escuchaban los rechinidos de los pisos por cada paso que daban. Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al acantilado cercano, mientras se escuchaban los gemidos de personas y los muchos usuales ruidos que atemorizarían a cualquiera pero no a Mukuro, quien veía todos los días cosas como estas gracias a la "bendición" de su ojo, solo podría ver…el infierno.

Mukuro sabía que si no hubiese activado su habilidad, sus subordinados hubieran desaparecido en alguna parte del lugar y mas sabiendo lo peligroso que era mientras estuviese la estúpida inocencia que los llevaría a alguna dimensión y se perderían sin poder regresar jamás. El tiempo estaba descoordinado de la realidad así que aun debía tener más cuidado, una vez escucho de un hombre:

» _Hay cosas que Dios mantiene en secreto, y que sólo él conoce, pero a nosotros nos ha dado todos estos mandamientos, para que nosotros y nuestros descendientes los obedezcamos siempre» _

Mukuro sonrió sabia que esas palabras eran más que una advertencia y entre ellas estaba "esos" dichosos secretos que eran aun más cautivantes a los hombres que cualquier otra cosa, y este era el resultado de ello. Ahora la destruiría, lejos de este desgraciado lugar donde la gente vivió alguna vez de forma miserable por falta de recursos, por temor, por las guerras, por todas las cosas que condenan a los habitantes a declinar y huir del lugar…debía terminar el calvario de estas almas que llevaban penando mucho tiempo, si es que esta era la causa.

Llegaron después de cierto tiempo a la casucha, destruida por el paso de los años donde se suponía que aquel párroco hizo. La niebla se volvió espesa a tal punto que los enceguecía pero esto era una mera ilusión, simplemente era tan fácil no representaba una amenaza a menos que…intervinieran los exorcistas, que como tal esa era la meta ¿No? Así se podría deshacer de dos pájaros de un tiro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El castaño se estremeció y de forma brusca se levanto, había un mal presagio sobre el sitio o…no importaba ahora. Se acerco a Lenalee quien recién se había dormido hace un tiempo, no sabía cuánto, pero no podían seguir sin despreocuparse del asunto aun si estuvieran cansados o no. La inocencia estaba cerca y al parecer saliéndose fuera de control por cada momento que pasaba.

– ¡Lenalee-san, despierta! –exclamo el castaño, mientras movía levemente a la joven peli verde.

– ¿Q-Que, que pasa Tsuna? –respondió mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

–Debemos apresurarnos, al parecer ha llegado alguien al lugar.

– ¿Cómo así, Tsuna? –inquirió la joven desconcertada.

–Luego te explico, Lenalee-san. Pero debemos movernos ya, hay un fuerte instinto más allá de la plaza…

Lenalee se levanto bruscamente dejando a un lado la estropeada y delicada manta, se sacudió un poco y ambos salieron de la casa rápidamente. Llegaron a la entrada de la residencia en ruinas, miraban a un lado y a otro que los espectros comenzaban a gemir de dolor, y los rodeaban poco a poco como si fuesen a atacarlos.

– ¡Inocencia, actívate! –corearon ambos.

Las llamas iluminaron los guantes en las manos del castaño, mientras que unas botas con unas mariposas emitían un cierto brillo verde desde los pies de la joven. Ambos asintieron mientras volaban a toda velocidad hacia el otro lado del pueblo, mientras esquivaban los espectros frente suyo.

"_Son ilusiones muy peligrosas, si nos tocan…"_ pensó el castaño mientras Lenalee se adelantaba un poco, mientras volaban por encima del pueblo que poco a poco desaparecía de su vista.

– ¡Espera Lenalee-san! –Exclamo el castaño– ¡Si nos alejamos mas allá no podremos obtenerla primero! ¡Sígueme!

El castaño desapareció a mayor velocidad, mientras la peli verde lo siguió alcanzándole levemente. De repente cayó de forma estrepitosa deteniéndose frente a la casucha donde se hallaba el instinto que había detectado minutos atrás.

–Es aquí Lenalee-san–inquirió el castaño–. Al parecer hay alguien aquí, además de nosotros.

–Entonces posible que…

–Sí. La inocencia puede estar aquí, de eso no queda duda.

Ambos asintieron e ingresaron al lugar, el rechinar de la puerta estremeció el oscuro lugar. Tsuna encendió una de sus manos con una tenue llama que iluminara lo suficiente el camino, ambos miraron alrededor donde una cueva se extendía frente suyo.

Llegaron a un pequeño salón donde una plataforma era el centro del lugar, un encapuchado sonrió mientras se hallaba sentado sobre la roca y simplemente se irguió hacia adelante.

–Bienvenidos exorcistas–respondió irrumpiendo el rechinar de las tablas.

– ¿Akumas? –susurro Lenalee a Tsuna

–No lo sé…–comento–Además…

– ¡Oh! Que descorteces son exorcistas. En especial tu, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, aquella voz familiar y su risa gutural y suave la conocía, pero… ¿de dónde? Un sentimiento de miedo o de incertidumbre no lo sabía. Lenalee lo miro desconcertada pero cuidadosa de las otras dos presencias a su alrededor.

– ¿Acaso buscan la inocencia? –Comento irrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño–. Creo que llegaron tarde, ya la tomamos.

–No dejaremos que te la lleves, akuma–comento Lenalee.

De repente apareció detrás del hombre encapuchado para golpearle con fuerza, pero al propinar la patada se deshizo en niebla. Tsuna sabía que había visto esto antes, antes en… ¡Sicilia! El castaño llego hasta donde Lenalee y con su guante esquivo el golpe del tridente gris lleno de inscripciones provocando que algunos gases salieran por causa del calor desde el arma.

–No dejare que dañes a Lenalee-san–comento mientras lo lanzaba a un lado.

–Es bueno saber que aun conservas tu fuerza–inquirió el hombre.

De repente comenzó a girar su tridente y golpearlo contra el suelo, unas columnas de fuego comenzaron a salir desde abajo. El castaño jalo a un lado a la peli verde evitando que se quemara, y observando como la roca emitía un brillo verde que desaparecía sobre una abertura negra en el suelo.

–No, no… ¡No puede ser! ¡Se la llevan! –Exclamo el castaño–, Todo esto era un engaño para matar tiempo y llevarse la inocencia.

Tsuna trato de alcanzarlo lo más rápido posible, pero unas serpientes aparecieron en una apertura color negro carmesí envolviéndolo aun mas mientras lo apretujaban con fuerza haciéndole caer al suelo.

–Kufufu, espero volverte a ver Sawada Tsunayoshi y que puedas divertirme más–comento el hombre con una sonrisa extendida en su rostro–. Hasta entonces espero que seas más fuerte…

Mientras estaba sentado sobre la roca y sus compañeros saltaban hasta donde el se hallaba y desaparecían con la roca. Las serpientes desaparecieron del cuerpo del castaño, mientras Lenalee se acercaba al joven para ayudarlo a levantar.

– ¡Dios! ¡No pude hacer nada! –exclamo enojado.

–No pudimos hacer nada contra ese akuma… ¿acaso era un nivel 2? –comento la joven mientras ayudaba al castaño a levantarse.

–Quizás…Lenalee-san, quizás…

Ambos salieron por la abertura hacia el exterior, y cuando llegaron fuera de la casa había aclarado. Los espectros habían desaparecido, la espesa niebla se había disuelto un poco y escucharon una voz desde las afueras del pueblo.

– ¡_Exorcistas_! ¡_Están bien_! –comento la voz.

Ambos se miraron atónitos, habían dejado al buscador a las afueras del pueblo hace poco tiempo atrás. Caminaron en dirección hacia la entrada del pueblo y encontraron al joven buscador, que sonrió al verlos.

– ¡menos mal, están bien! –comento al verlos mientras sollozaba.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Porque estas tan preocupado, si hasta hace unas horas que nos vimos? –indico Lenalee.

–Lenalee-san, desde hace un par de días desde que los deje aquí y no había sabido nada de ustedes.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron ambos– ¡¿Dos días?!

–Si, hace dos días…desde entonces su hermano ha estado llamando señorita Lenalee.

–Ay no…Nii-san, debe estar como loco–comento la joven, mientras cubría su rostro con su mano.

–Entonces, hemos estado aquí dos días…–comento el castaño intimidado por saber lo que sucedería si Komui se enteraba.

Se apartaron del lugar en dirección al poblado más cercano, llegaron a la posada reservada por el buscador para descansar un poco antes de volver a central. Lenalee llamo a través del Golem negro conectándolo en un teléfono, Tsuna se recostó sobre la cama como un niño cayendo profundamente sobre el cómodo colchón de la cama.

El buscador observo al castaño dormir levemente, estaban solos después de todo. Se acerco levemente mientras trataba de envolver sus manos en el cuello del castaño, mientras Tsuna abría los ojos ahora color ámbar y apretaba el cuello del buscador con más fuerza.

– ¿Quién eres? –comento secamente–. No eres Kevin, nuestro buscador.

–Kufufufu, vaya así que puedes verme ¿eh? –Comento con otra voz–. Con razón necesito que seas más fuerte, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Lo soltó al escuchar su nombre de nuevo, mientras el hombre acariciaba su cuello. Un dolor cabeza estremeció al castaño con fuerza.

–Tu…tu eres…Rokudo…Rokudo…Mukuro–comento el castaño titubeante mientras se llevaba al rostro su mano–. Tú no eres…un akuma…

–Es bueno que me hayas recordado por ahora…

– ¿Por qué…porque posees el cuerpo de nuestro buscador? ¿Porque…porque la inocencia?

–No es tu problema, Decimo. Por ahora nos veremos en el campo de batalla…

– ¡Espera! –Exclamo el castaño– ¡no te vayas!

Cuando termino sus palabras dejo al buscador, que volvió en sí. La presencia de Mukuro había desaparecido de allí, Tsuna suspiro y la llama en su frente desapareció volviendo su color natural de ojos.

Lenalee entro en el cuarto, viendo al buscador al lado de Tsuna. Y al castaño un poco preocupado, se acerco al borde del colchón mientras el volvía su mirada a ella y el buscador lo miro desconcertado.

– ¿Qué pasa Tsuna? –Comento la joven–. ¿Te sientes bien?

–Si…Si me siento bien, solo un poco cansado. ¿Qué te dijo Komui?

–Simplemente que regresemos al cuartel lo más pronto posible. Que no podíamos hacer mas nada, y que tuviéramos cuidado con los akumas que vimos.

–Oh, ya veo…Bien que esperamos. Debemos partir ya…–comento el castaño.

El buscador asintió al igual que Lenalee, sonrieron y después de dos días salieron en tren camino a la orden. Mientras Allen también terminaba su misión y regresaba camino a la orden después de intentar ayudar a Lala y a Guzol en Mateel…

Tsuna lo sabía, algo que no estaba bien en su mente. El dolor de cabeza que se había extendido hasta hace poco en España no fue agradable y tras de todo las imágenes que conllevaban con el dolor, su inocencia le permitía ver akumas y solamente una sola persona sabia del asunto…Reborn.

Pero ahora en su habitacion, en la orden estaba boca arriba con los ojos fijos en el techo gris y oscuro del cuarto. Trataba de recordar algunas partes que no tenia claras al estar en Sicilia, después de haber luchado con Xanxus ¿Qué sucedió?...imágenes confusas aparecían ante el, nada estaba claro y la única forma era hablando con Reborn. Eso era aun más difícil desde que desapareció de Namimori y no había regresado al cuartel general según informes recientes.

Escucho un estruendo fuera de su habitacion, gritos que al parecer algo no iba bien. Parecía haber escuchado la voz de Hibari o simplemente era un sueño, se levanto tambaleante y abrió un poco la puerta de madera asomándose por la rendija semi-abierta…

–Estúpido Kusakabe, la próxima vez quédate donde no puedas estorbarme–exclamo secamente el joven de cabellos negros.

–Pero…Hibari-san, el supervisor me ordeno que fuese a la oficina y diera el reporte de la misión.

Tsuna se estremeció al ver a Hibari, sabía lo peligroso que era estar cerca de él y más si se enojaba…el buscador solo recibió un golpe en la barbilla haciendo caer al hombre hacia atrás, adolorido.

–Lo siento, Kyo-sama–comento levantándose erguido con el chichón en el rostro–. Llevare sus maletas como disculpa…

Tomo las maletas y salió apresurado llevando la maleta del joven, de repente su mirada se dirigió a una puerta de madera mas allá. Tsuna se estremeció, temeroso" ¡_Oh no, se ha dado cuenta_!_"_Pensó el castaño cerrando la puerta. Se recostó a la puerta tratando de que Hibari se dirigiera a otro sitio, escucho los pasos cerca de su puerta y luego…Un fuerte golpe, lanzo al castaño y a su puerta hacia adentro. Mientras Hibari con su mirada fría lo observo, con sus Tonfas envueltas en llamas.

–La próxima vez que vuelvas a espiarme, te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro–inquirió mientras el castaño asentía con sus ojos abiertos como platos llenos de terror– ¿Entendiste?

Tsuna asintió bruscamente desde abajo de la puerta mientras la alondra se alejaba, sabia su prestigio, su fuerza y lo temible que podía llegar a ser…suspiro un poco más tranquilo de saber que el estaba bien, si no hubiera sido por el quizás no estaría con vida de alguna forma sabia lo amable que era. Desde que lo conoció como supervisor en la mina…

Lenalee se asomo a la habitacion de Tsuna, y al ver que estaba abierta se acerco para ver al castaño…iba a tocar la puerta cuando la vio en el suelo, parpadeo un poco. Al ver que el castaño iba saliendo desde debajo de la puerta entro rápido ayudándolo a levantar.

– ¿Qué sucedió Tsuna? –inquirió Lenalee mientras se levantaba.

–No, es que Hibari…

–Ay Dios…no de nuevo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que de nuevo? –comento mientras se sacudía.

–Es que hasta hace unos meses cuando llego, y fuimos de misión el es una persona muy amable. Pero cuando regresamos…mi hermano lo molesto un poco y término en el hospital por un día.

"_¿Komui molesto a Hibari? De verdad es un idiota… "_pensó el castaño mientras suspiraba.

–Ah…no te preocupes Lenalee-san, Hibari no es una mala persona.

Ambos sonrieron, Lenalee salió en búsqueda de ayuda con los de mantenimiento. Tsuna hizo una medio sonrisa pensando en que cada vez que Hibari vaya a la oficina de Komui, siempre el supervisor se escondería cuando lo molestara para no ser "mordido hasta la muerte" salió del cuarto en dirección al comedor, quizás allí encontraría lo más probable a Allen. Ambos tenían una conversación pendiente desde que llegaron, y si esperaba más tiempo no podría hablar con el…

"_Espero que esta vez podamos hablar sin problemas, Allen"_

* * *

**_Hola a todos espero les guste como me interne en las reconditas historias de la mussara pero aunque me falto, si lo se...espero les guste jajaja y claro por primera vez aparece hibari XD que de verdad me encanta su entrada en la historia y lo que hace. bueno hasta la proxima XD_**


	4. La destruccion Accidental

**_Caminos Entrelazados_**

Ni D. Gray Man ni Katekyo me pertenecen si no a:

D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

_**Capítulo 4: **__**La destrucción accidental de los exorcistas**_

* * *

Una feroz tormenta azotaba la noche y los relámpagos vislumbraban en medio del sonido tenebroso del viento golpeando con intensidad los arboles mientras el horrible ruido que resonaba de las hojas rozar con fuerza en el aire atemorizaría a cualquiera al salir, pero en este caso para Allen Walker, no.

El albino se estiro lanzando un pequeño bostezo después de bajar del bote al ingresar por debajo del edificio por el pequeño afluente de agua que corría debajo del antiguo castillo donde la cuartel general de la orden estaba.

–Hemos llegado bastante tarde–comento el joven.

–La tormenta retraso nuestro tren–comento Thomas el buscador.

Se limpió el rostro levemente un poco soñoliento.

–Ya casi es medianoche… ¿Qué haremos con la inocencia que recuperamos?–inquirió.

–Si se dirige al grupo científico. Allí alguien le dirá que hacer.

–Vale preguntare allí.

Allen camino en dirección a las escaleras escuchando una fuerte explosión. "Boom" camino más allá de las escaleras cuando un cuerpo de una joven apareció en el suelo, su cabello verde y su falda en pliegues caían en las escaleras.

– ¿Qu-e? ¡¿Lenalee?!¿Qué sucedió?

–Ha-Has regresado Allen…

Una voz se escuchó desde la parte superior de las oscuras escaleras, un hombre vestido con una bata blanca recostado a la pared.

– ¿¡Reever!? Estas herido ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Esc-Escapa…Komurin se acerca…

– ¿Qué?–pregunto el albino.

Un enorme robot con sus hábiles seis patas con su boina sobre la cabeza, una luz carmesí se desprendía desde la cabeza roja del robot, que había destrozado la pared sin algún esfuerzo. Él científico se volvió hacia el robot

– ¡Allí esta!–exclamo Reever

Destrozando el suelo a punto de destrozar al joven albino, mientras saltaba esquivando el golpe de la peligrosa maquina cayendo en el agua.

– ¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Qu-Qué es eso?... ¡¿Qué es eso?!

–¡Mierda es rapidísimo! –comento el científico.

El aparato comento un estruendoso ruido.

–¡Localizado!–Comento el robot haciendo una pausa–. Lenalee, Allen Walker. Dos exorcistas localizados.

A pesar de todo, Reever había estado tratando de evitar que Komurin II atrapara Lenalee quien yacía dormida a causa del anestésico suministrado poco tiempo atrás por el aparato.

–¡Allen sal de aquí!–Exclamo Reever–¡Esa cosa atrapa exorcistas!

–¡Es tiempo de la intervención!–exclamo el aparato.

–Waaaaaah,¡Nos persigue, nos persigue!–Exclamo Allen– ¡Reever! ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

– ¡Esa cosa es Komurin, un robot Omnipotente que creo Komui…!–hizo una pausa respirando agitadamente–. Y que como puedes ver ¡esta fuera de control!

– ¿¡Porque!?

Después de un pequeño y breve rato había sabido que Lenalee estaba inconsciente gracias a uno de los inventos de Komui, según para salvar del exceso de trabajo pero después de beber el café del vaso de Komui se salió de control desde hacia media hora.

–Y esa es la historia. Es patético lo siento.

"_Que estúpido_" pensó el albino, mientras Thomas temblaba de pavor sabiendo que los perseguía un loco robot. Llegaron cerca de la plataforma mientras el grupo de ciencia los llamaba para que llegasen a ellos, pero Komui no facilito del todo las cosas.

–Komurin…–comento el chino atado y sollozante desde el cañón–El arma anti-akuma de Allen está dañada. Pues, repáralo.

– ¿Qué?–comento horrorizado Allen.

– ¿Dañ…ada?

Después de que todos conocemos el incidente con Komurin de Allen, no la versión del anime sino el manga (capitulo 17)

Reever intentaba con toda sus fuerzas sacar desde la capa al albino quien había sido atrapado hasta hace unos instantes por el estruendoso aparato.

–¡Mierda, Lenalee es la próxima!–exclamo el jefe de seccion.

–Exorcista Lenalee. Es tiempo de la intervención…

En medio de su sueño la joven china había escuchado las palabras del albino, Todos estaban alegres de saber que Lenalee se había despertado, y había destrozado al aparato haciéndole caer a un lado mientras su hermano le defendía.

–Nii-san…Deberías avergonzarte aunque sea un poco por esto.

Komui cayó con su aparato y una estruendosa explosión que provenía desde abajo sacudió el lugar, Allen yacía inconsciente así que lo trasladaron a la oficina sobre el sofá mientras despertaba.

Allen al despertar fue recibido cómodamente al igual que al recibir la inocencia Hevlaska le dio una cálida bienvenida a pesar de lo terrorífico que parecía Komui como una momia y que su cuarto fue destrozado por el estruendoso Komurin II. Era sorprendente ver donde residía la inocencia dentro de la resplandeciente exorcista compatible con la inocencia, y saber que los generales tendrían que regresar con ella y con un nuevo exorcista compatible con cada uno de los trozos.

Regresaron a la oficina pública de ciencia, donde algunos científicos caían rendidos por el cansancio de arreglar el desastre hecho por "Komurin" Allen sonrió por lo menos estaban bien, descansaban un poco antes de la tortuosa rutina de trabajo.

Un hombre apareció agitado por la puerta corriendo de cabellos castaño amarrado por una cola de caballo, agitado mirando alrededor de un lado a otro.

– ¡Sawada-san! ¡!–exclamo con agitación

– ¡Oye! ¿Puedes decirme que sucede?–comento el jefe de sección Reever quien había escuchado al hombre excitado por la preocupación.

– ¡¿Han visto a Sawada-san?!

–No. ¡¿Pero algo le ha sucedido?!–comento preocupado.

–Eso es lo que no se, jefe de sección Reever. Sawada-san salió del comedor después de desayunar mientras escuchamos el escándalo de Komurin dijo que iría a buscar a alguien…pero cuando se escuchó un estruendo después de que el saliera, no le vimos en ningún lado.

– ¡Espera dices que después del estruendo!–Hizo una pausa– ¡No, no eso no es bueno!

Allen se irguió levemente y observo a Reever hablar con el hombre mientras se alejaba, había escuchado sobre un tal Sawada, a menos que fuera…se movió fuera del mueble y se acercó a la puerta juntándose a la pared para escuchar mejor.

– ¿Puedes decirme donde lo vistes por última vez?–inquirió.

–Si por este lado–señalo en dirección a la entrada al comedor y cerca del extenso pasillo entre el salón de ciencias y la bodega.

–debemos encontrarlo, el apenas había regresado de su misión con Lenalee en España.

Ambos caminaron en sentido contrario a la oficina de despacho, Reever sabía lo peligroso que era Komurin y si sus sospechas eran ciertas Sawada Tsunayoshi podría haber sido víctima del estúpido invento y que le habría podido suceder... todo podría ser posible.

"Espero estés bien Tsunayoshi"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En las recónditas y oscuras sombras en el piso inferior de la orden, en la bodega donde los peligrosos experimentos de Komui eran enviados el aparato se retorcía desde hace pocas horas. Los ruidos constantes provenientes del robot lo hacían gemir, una pequeña alarma sonó en medio de los pedazos de chatarra.

" _¡Tratamiento terminado!"_

Las puertas en mitad del pecho del aparato sacaron el cuerpo una leve niebla y en medio de ella un inconsciente joven castaño, extendiéndolo hacia afuera. La puerta de la bodega se abrió de forma estrepitosa y la silueta de un joven no muy alto se reflejaba en ella, Un albino vio el cuerpo extendido en el aire, sus ojos abiertos como platos por el asombro.

– ¿Tsuna?–susurro.

Hasta hace unas horas desde que había despertado Allen escucho la pequeña conversación del jefe de sección Reever y uno de los subordinados, no había sido un sueño escuchar el apellido de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Desde que había llegado a la orden no tuvo tiempo de hablar con el castaño que lo salvo al llegar.

Pero ahora lo encontraba inconsciente en el traumático invento que casi lo interviene de forma dolorosa por el demonio de Komui. Fue difícil no perderse en medio de tantas habitaciones y escaleras y llegar a la bodega, el recuerda haberse perdido una vez y encontrar una de las horribles habitaciones en el área "Salas privadas para experimentación" de Komui llena de muchos objetos muy terroríficos e indescriptibles.

Temía lo peor, pero al ver la respiración suave del castaño supuso que estaba bien exhalo un poco de aire con tranquilidad. Escucho pasos en el corredor haciéndole estremecer un poco, sabía que si se daban cuenta de que estaba en estas salas privadas estaría en problemas.

–Por aquí esta Komurin, jefe de sección Reever–comento una voz desde fuera.

Allen se estremeció, tomo a Tsuna sobre su espalda y salió sigilosamente en la oscuridad en dirección opuesta a los pasos. Se recostó levemente a la pared cuidadosamente, mientras el par de hombres entraban al cuarto y cerraban tras ellos la puerta.

El albino miro a un lado y a otro, acelero el paso hasta llegar a la plataforma y subir rápidamente hasta la sala de estar que se hallaba vacía por ahora, Suspiro aliviado y dejo al inconsciente castaño sobre uno de los muebles recostándose un poco en otro de los cómodos amoblados.

Después de un rato observo los movimientos, los ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente con un brillo leve y suave que lo observaron silenciosamente en donde su corazón era expuesto sin más ni menos. Sé irguió un poco soñoliento, se limpió los ojos e inclino la cabeza a un lado.

– ¿A-Allen?–Titubeo el castaño– ¿Dónde estoy?

–Estamos en la sala pública del sector de ciencias, supongo que ellos deben estar ocupados con los desastres hechos anoche. ¿Dime Tsuna que fue lo que paso para que terminaras dentro de Komurin?

– ¿Komurin?

–Sí, el aparato donde te encontré.

–No, yo…recuerdo que había recién llegado de una misión aquí en el poblado cercano, se habían escuchado rumores de mito entre los buscadores pero simplemente era una estafa…–suspiro–. Regrese rápidamente cerca de las once y decidí salir de mi cuarto al comedor, quizás podría encontrarte…amigo

El castaño sonrió, rascándose levemente la parte trasera de la oreja con un leve rubor de vergüenza. El albino abrió sus ojos sorprendido, si apenas se conocieron hasta hace poco y aun así…

–Así que mientras hablaba con Kevin uno de los buscadores que me acompaño a la misión y algunos científicos, escuchamos un fuerte ruido y gritos provenientes desde abajo. Ninguno de los otros se movió y solo me dijeron que eso era normal, de repente alguien grito en el pasillo cercano al comedor me asome y vi correr a Reever-san y luego…un horrible robot se detuvo detrás de mí y...

"_Flashback:_

_Tsuna estaba inmóvil del pánico al ver semejante robot, no sabía que esperar y tras de todo si Reever estaba corriendo no era por algo bueno._

_De repente a un lado de la cabeza del aparato un chino de boina blanco vestido con el usual uniforme de supervisor y una mano extendida en señal de saludo._

–_Hola Tsunayoshi-kun_–_comento el chino con una sonrisa._

_Tsuna suspiro un poco tranquilo, pero algo le decía que esto no era lo que parecía._

– _¿Qué es eso Komui-san?_–_comento temeroso._

– ¡_Un nuevo robot para salvar a la sección de ciencia y ayudar a los exorcistas, su nombre es Komurin II ¡_–_exclamo._

– _¿II?_–_inquirió el castaño._

–_Sí, el anterior lo destruyo Kanda. Pero ahora verán de que es capaz este nuevo invento, pero primero hay que hacer una prueba…_

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chino, mientras un leve brillo se desprendió de los lentes con una esencia de malicia._

– ¡¿_Komurin, no es Tsunayoshi-kun un exorcista?_

–_Sawada Tsunayoshi, un exorcista…yo mejoro los exorcistas… proceder a atraparlo._

_El castaño se estremeció, haciendo una mueca de horror, y dio un paso atrás, y otro, y otro…se volvió corriendo hacia el pasillo tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera del aparato, haciendo distancia mientras que la maquina se movía a gran velocidad detrás suyo. No podía esquivarlo, no podía ir a derecha o izquierda, tropezó de forma estruendosa antes de llegar al sótano donde podría salir._

–_¡Hieee!–Exclamo el castaño desde el suelo acariciando su cabeza boca abajo en el piso– ¡Komui-san detén esa cosa!_

–_No te preocupes, Tsunayoshi-kun, Komurin solo te ayudara a restaurar las energías…–comento el chino con una sonrisa._

_De repente algo había picado al castaño en el cuello, volvió su rostro para ver una jeringa alejarse de él. Todo se volvía borroso para él, y poco a poco sus ojos se nublaron algo comenzó a arrastrarlo en el aire…un agarre desde el interior del aparato lo había atrapado y todo se perdió en la oscuridad._

_Fin Flashback"_

El castaño sonrío, y un gesto de incomodidad le vino al rostro al pensar en cómo decirle a su amigo que fue utilizado por el científico chino. De repente un ruido irrumpió el silencio de la habitación, el estómago de Allen comenzó a gruñir.

– ¡Ah…lo siento!–Comento apenado el albino– es que no he comido nada, y estoy un poco cansado después de todo ese alboroto.

–No te preocupes, Allen. Lo importante es…–un gruñido irrumpió al castaño al hablar, provocando un rubor en su rostro– al parecer ambos tenemos hambre.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, levantándose mientras la luz del sol atravesaba las leves ranuras en las ventanas y en los bloques del castillo. Tsuna coloco su brazo sobre los hombros del albino en señal de amistad al igual el correspondió de la misma forma.

–Creo que ahora si podremos terminar nuestra conversación pendiente ¿No?–comento el albino con una sonrisa.

El castaño asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía que sería un largo rato en el que por fin podrían terminar lo que habían comenzado.

–Sí, esta vez. Terminemos lo que comenzamos...

* * *

_**Hola a Todos espero les guste este capitulo y pues bueno ya pronto comienza la parte del tomo 3 del manga y capitulo 11 del anime espero de verdad que esta historia sea de agrado. ademas estoy terminando los ultimos capitulos de En un Instante que simplemente faltan tres y espero se hayan divertido como lo he hecho yo. y continuare con otros libros que de verdad me han interesado con sinceridad, atribuyendo algunas caracteristricas personales. de aqui al viernes coloco el capitulo de en un Instante.**_


	5. Encuentro

_**Caminos Entrelazados**_

* * *

Ni D. Gray Man ni Katekyo me pertenecen si no a:

D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Encuentro…**_

Las tenues luces de las lámparas iluminaban un gran salón comedor donde algunos asientos ocupados con seres que son y no son humanos.

Algunos hombre y mujeres con un característico pentáculo negro en sus frentes vestidos de sirvientes con algunas bandejas llenas de copas y dentro de ellas un huevo con una espeluznante sonrisa, cada una llevo a cada individuo con piel lisa y oscura en la mesa una copa correspondiente, una de ellos se acercó a un hombre de contextura gruesa entregando una de las copas, el hombre introdujo una cuchara y luego la saboreo en su boca.

–…No está dulce–comento mientras saliva salía de su boca– ¡Tu trozo de mierda!–exclamo lanzando un puño que podría haber quebrado el cráneo de cualquier ser viviente, pero en este caso…no.

Alrededor de la mesa redonda, los otros invitados lo miraron un poco cansados y fastidiados, otros simplemente continuaban comiendo, pero el portavoz de la mesa no era menos extravagante.

– ¡Me voy mi sentido del gusto no coincide con el suyo!

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? Solo comete el maldito huevo. Diente dulce–comento un hombre joven de traje y cabello peinado hacia atrás, su piel cenicienta y sus ojos dorados con la cabeza inclinada apoyada sobre su mano.

A cada uno se le conocía con su respectivo nombre, no siendo más, el hombre joven de voz gutural y suave todos lo conocían como Tikky Mikk. Pero al hombre de contextura gruesa y de mal humor con un peinado extravagante se le conocía como Skin Bolic.

–Cálmense estamos tratando de cenar en familia–comento una chica cuya apariencia podría oscilar entre los catorce y dieciséis años, su traje de chaqueta negra y falda de encaje mientras yacía recostada sobre la mesa con una sonrisa mientras relamía la cuchara. Dirigió su mirada al portavoz de la mesa al enemigo de la humanidad, Al Conde del Milenio.

– ¿No es así, Milenario? ¿Por qué no nos haces sentir mejor explicándonos el porque nos has llamado a cenar?

–Quizás…–comento el hombre joven mientras envolvía sus manos con excitación.

– ¿Vamos a empezar?–comento la joven.

Una sonrisa gutural salió desde los labios del conde, todos conocían esa expresión…sabían lo divertido que podría ser los planes del conde, durante mucho tiempo la mayoría de ellos eran seres que la sociedad desconsideraba o simplemente les tenían el menor aprecio por ser don nadie en ella. Pero saber que eran parte de un clan destinado a colaborar con los designios de Dios, a los que la gente rechazo…era un hermoso escenario lleno de ira, venganza y sobre todo amor.

Después de todo habían visto el mundo desde una prisión de oscuridad, donde los limitaban a las normas absurdas y a mentiras que condenaban a muchos a la muerte…observar a través de los barrotes del odio y la miseria las interminables hileras de injusticia, odio y un sinfín más de sentimiento oscuros, en los inexpresivos e ignorantes rostros humanos. Eran esos insípidos, y frágiles rostros lo que odiaban a excepción de…

Y continuarían sobreviviendo, incluso a pesar de que deseaban exterminarlos; hasta que les quedara suficiente espíritu para odiar no solo a los humanos, sino también al falsificador de este mundo en quien los humanos confiaban sin ninguna objeción, la Inocencia…era lo que más odiaban que a ninguna otra cosa.

– ¡Los miembros de mi familia!–comento el portavoz de la cena.

Su sonrisa en su rostro y sus orejas extendidas, mientras el sombrero de copa cubría su cabeza con un moño carmesí envuelto en el mismo. Junto a él dos sirvientes de piel cenicienta se hallaban a uno y otro lado del Conde.

– ¡Tienen que recuperar la inocencia!–Levanto su dedo índice–. Pueden disponer con libertad de mis akumas.

– ¿Inocencia dices?–comento Tikky Mikk con un tono de alegría.

– ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo hare!–Comento la chica de cabello despeinado con matices azules con una sonrisa–. Parece interesante, después de todo.

–Yo tengo cosas que hacer, pero puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites–comento el joven lord.

–Por lo tanto supongo que me tocara jugar a mi primero–comento la joven con una cínica sonrisa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una carcajada resonó en el comedor de la orden, un chico albino se agarraba con fuerza su estómago. Al parecer la risa era contagiosa, así que algunos científicos como Johnny Gill se acercaron al igual que un hombre de gruesa contextura y tez morena llamado Tup Dop.

– ¿En serio, Tsuna? ¿Cómo saliste entonces de allí?–pregunto el científico de lentes un poco extravagante.

–Bueno… los policías no eran muy negociables…

–Pero, por lo menos estas a salvo y ¿Cómo llegaste primero que yo?–inquirió el albino un poco confuso–. Después de todo yo seguí en el tren ¿No?

–Ah…esto…bueno, primero llegue a un lugar donde una joven oficial me ayudo primero se llamaba Moore. Y luego pase más allá en las afueras del lugar y allí fue donde Natsu…

– La oficial Moore, es una buena persona…–inquirió Allen.

–por cierto ¿Qué es Natsu? ¿O quién es Natsu?–pregunto el científico moreno.

–Natsu, es mi amigo–comento un poco abochornado y luego metiendo la mano en el abrigo saco un pequeño objeto redondo con una equis dibujada en su rostro de color carmesí, extendió el objeto delante de ellos–. Él es Natsu, saluda.

El objeto se desenrosco y voló sobre la mano del castaño mientras meneaba la cola de punta carmesí y extendiendo sus alas, mientras giraba alrededor de todos y luego regresaba al hombro del castaño.

–Entonces él te ayudo–comento Allen y miro de soslayo a Tim– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías llegar aquí, Tim?

–No. quizás Tim no esté programado para eso…Además, quien me entrego a Natsu fue Reborn.

– ¿Reborn? ¿Te refieres al General?–comento Reever entrometiéndose a través de los científicos.

Tsuna asintió al ver la curiosidad del hombre rubio.

–No se ha ubicado, en más de año y medio a la orden–comento.

–No, es raro. Después de todo él siempre es así.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Sí, puede ser muy horrible…todo lo planea para que termine haciendo todo a pesar de sus métodos tan horribles y absurdos, supongo que él puede ser una buena persona ¿verdad?

Allen lo miro un poco deprimido, y sintió un poco de compasión. Si el sabia el sentimiento del castaño después de todo también tuvo un maestro así o quizás mucho peor.

"_Quizás, sea una buena persona…después de todo "_

Sonrieron un rato, y luego Tsuna empezó a describir algunos de los paisajes de su pueblo natal, Allen parecía imaginar lo hermoso que podría ser entre cultivos de limones, y trigo donde el sol iluminaba con intensidad y calidez el aire en "_Namimori_" un día podría ir con el castaño y quizás conocer a los amigos de Tsuna, que como el castaño dijo: Podrían también ser sus amigos. Después de tres meses que le veía poco por fin, podrían contar sus aventuras, y bueno quizás algún día libre podrían salir a divertirse.

De repente una voz resonó desde la entrada del salón, irrumpiendo la charla. Una joven de cabello negro con matices verdes y ojos lilas se asomó en la puerta con algunos papeles ajustados entre sus brazos.

–Allen-kun–exclamo la voz.

Ambos se volvieron a ver la bella joven con el característico vestido de una exorcista, su falda plegada en blanco y negro. Allen se levantó con su chaqueta negra y cinta roja como todo un caballero, mientras el castaño con un jersey manga larga y se irguió en su silla.

–Nii-san, te llama en su oficina.

–Bien–contesto alejándose de la mesa y se volvió para ver al castaño–. Nos veremos después, Tsuna. Y te comentare sobre la misión, además me gustaría conocer a tu maestro.

–Si…espero igualmente conocer al tuyo, Allen. ¡Suerte!–exclamo saludando con su mano extendida.

El albino se alejó por la puerta donde acompaño a la joven peli verde, Tsuna suspiro. Por lo menos pudo hablar con él, después de tanto tiempo en misiones y sobre todo pensando en sus amigos ¿Cómo estarían?

Hasta hace poco tiempo los científicos también se habían ido a trabajar, en sus exhaustivas horas con el supervisor Komui. De repente juro haber visto a alguien por una de las ventanas fuera del castillo… ¡No de ninguna forma!

Se fue directo a su habitación no siendo más, y hay encontró de camino a Lenalee y a Allen. Ambos venían con sus uniformes de exorcistas.

"_Una misión, supongo…"_ pensó el castaño.

Ambos se acercaron sonrientes.

– ¿Una misión, Lenalee-san?–inquirió el castaño.

–Sí. Al parecer la inocencia está repitiendo el mismo día en una ciudad y los tiene encerrados en un bucle sin fin.

–Oh…Entonces Allen también ira con usted, ¿cierto?

–Sí, supongo que es por Lenalee-san.

– ¡No, eso no es cierto! ¡Nii-san lo envió conmigo para recuperar inocencia y más si el conde es el enemigo!

–Ya sabemos Lenalee-san–comentaron ambos.

"_Si, es por su hermano…"_ pensó el castaño. Mientras observaba un poco molesta a la joven china y un leve bochorno en su rostro.

–Bueno, Tsuna. Nos vemos después.

–Adiós, regresen pronto.

Ambos asintieron y salieron en dirección al subterráneo donde una barca les esperaba para ir directamente a la estación de trenes. Su destino esta vez…Alemania.

Delante de la puerta uno de los buscadores, le esperaba ambos. Thomas el buscador de la primera misión de Allen yacía esperándoles frente a la entrada de la ciudad, si una extraña coincidencia.

Ambos explicaron al buscador y luego ingresaron a través de la barrera interpuesta por la inocencia, ellos solo entraron como si fuesen a contar tres.

Miraron por ambos lados mientras observaban la ciudad al caminar, tratando de distinguir algo diferente de todo lo demás.

–Creo que sería bueno separarnos y echar un vistazo ¿No?–sugirió la china.

Se detuvieron frente a un restaurante y ella extendió su mano señalando el lugar.

–Nos encontraremos en ese bar por la noche

–De acuerdo–respondió el albino, mientras Timcanpy yacía sobre su cabeza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que Allen y Lenalee habían ido a Alemania (Capitulo 19 del manga y capítulo 09 del anime todos sabéis a donde fueron ambos al encontrarse con Miranda Lotto) El castaño recién había salido del comedor, el hambre que tenía después de usar la inocencia no era muy conveniente.

Tsuna sucumbió en su cama del cansancio después de ir tras los rumores y encontrar en el camino akumas como es costumbre al usar el uniforme de exorcista, por fin había regresado pero en vano. Cada vez que iba en búsqueda de inocencia es como si jugaran con él, como si todo esto fuese solo para entrenar…eso le traía malos recuerdos.

Él lo sabía los ayudantes del conde solamente por la codicia vendían almas y creaban armas para el conde…provocaban tragedias. Y eso lo llenaba de ira, humanos trabajando para el conde.

Su punzante dolor de cabeza se intensifico durante algunos días, la tenaz lluvia de Noviembre y los continuos relámpagos que vislumbraban la habitación lo despertaban continuamente. Desde el incidente en España hace un par de meses atrás, imágenes venían a su mente provocando extensos dolores de migraña…

–Rokudo Mukuro… ¿Porque?–susurro, mientras un relámpago sucumbía en la lejanía e irrumpía con su estrepitoso ruido.

Después de medianoche logro conciliar con muy poco tiempo el sueño. Alguien toco la puerta, el castaño se levantó acercándose a la puerta y giro el picaporte donde un avistamiento de luz revelo la cara de un hombre rubio.

– ¿Tsunayoshi-kun?–pregunto–. Una misión.

–Es-Esto… ¿Sabes en dónde Reever-san?–Pregunto con un leve bostezo.

–No, lo sé. Vez a la oficina de Komui por los detalles.

El castaño asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Tomo el abrigo de exorcista y se abotono rápidamente, tomo la maleta junto a su cama y empaco rápidamente la ropa.

Salió del cuarto y dejo la maleta en él, mientras Natsu estaba en su gabardina oculto. Tsuna había notado que el Golem estaba más tímido de lo normal, escondido en su chaqueta por algún motivo en particular, siempre que se acercaba a la oficina del supervisor o alguien de alto mando desaparecía…era muy sospechoso en cierta forma.

Abrió la puerta caoba de la oficina. Komui se estaba alistando rápidamente con algunos papeles y en la oficina habían dos personas además de él, un hombre de estatura baja con sus ojos rodeados de una pintura negra alrededor de sus ojos, y el uniforme de exorcista a su lado un joven de cabello rojo y un parche en uno de sus ojos con una mirada helada y calculadora. Tsuna no tenía buen presentimiento con respecto a los dos hombres.

El chino levanto la cabeza al ver al castaño en la puerta y una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro.

–Bienvenido, Tsunayoshi-kun–comento Komui, mientras se acomodaba–. Te esperábamos, por cierto ellos son Bookman son exorcistas como tú.

–Hola, Tsunayoshi-kun. Soy Lavi y este viejo panda aquí a mi lado es Book…

Un golpe seco hizo inclinar la cabeza con un dolor en su cabeza, el hombre bajo lo había golpeado con fuerza y el pelirrojo se acariciaba el dolor.

–Bien, Bookman si va ir hacia donde están ellos, yo iré con ustedes. Si Allen-kun está herido y Lenalee también, debo ir. Además necesito que me ayude con algo.

– ¡¿Qué sucedió?!–comento Tsuna un poco sorprendido.

–Al parecer mientras recuperaban inocencia en Alemania tuvieron un incidente y ambos salieron muy heridos recibimos una llamada del buscador y debemos ir rápidamente, Te dejare las instrucciones de tu nueva misión junto a tu compañero.

El chino salió junto a los dos exorcistas y dejaron al castaño solo. Tsuna salió de la oficina unos minutos después de tomar el folder con unas palabras en la parte superior:

"_Protección de los Generales:"_

Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, abrió el sobre de manila y observo la descripción de la misión:

"_Buscar a los generales y resguardarlo hasta la orden, con su respectivo discípulo. Luego del incidente que sucedió en Bélgica el alto mando ha decidido dar protección inmediata a los generales y Escoltarles de regreso al cuartel general"._

Tsuna se volvió cerca de la ventana un pequeño ruido, un ave picaba el vidrio de la ventana y cantaba un himno conocido, abrió la ventana desviando su mirada hacia abajo y allí estaba Hibari con su mirada fría que se dirigió sobre el castaño, vestido con una gabardina negra que cubría su rostro.

–Si me retrasas, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Tsuna se estremeció y rápidamente salió de la oficina en dirección a su cuarto y tomo su maleta con rapidez. En la entrada al subterráneo yacía esperando Kusakabe el leal subordinado de Hibari y allí estaba la temible alondra en la pequeña barca.

Después de unas horas llegaron al puerto, la tenaz lluvia implacable aun no daba tregua pero a la alondra era lo que menos le importaba, en el carruaje donde Kusakabe los transportaba a gran velocidad en dirección al puerto, Un barco esperaba sin rodeos para zarpar rumbo a Sicilia. Subieron con los respectivos tiquetes de viaje y Kusakabe se comunico por última vez antes de zarpar con el supervisor, para situar su localización.

–Kusakabe-san…–comento Tsuna al buscador, mientras Hibari yacía en el borde del barco inclinado mirando el inmenso océano– ¿Qué sucedió en Bélgica y porque Komui-san nos envió a buscar a Reborn?

–Sawada-san, veo que aún no estás enterado…hace pocos días asesinaron a un general. El general Kevin Yeegar, a pesar de ser uno de los más veteranos generales, siempre fue del tipo de luchar en primera línea.

– ¿Q-Que sucedió con el…?

–Lo encontraron en Bélgica, clavado de espaldas en una cruz. Las palabras "Caza de dioses" estaban incrustadas en su espalda.

Tsuna se estremeció, solo de imaginar al hombre torturado y muerto, Hibari se irguió volviendo su mirada sobre el castaño que yacía en shock al saber la noticia.

–El conde ha entregado un mensaje…_Se acabó el tiempo, el prólogo de mil años termino. Ahora el drama se extenderá…cuando escuchen el sonido de la muerte, ¡No huyan! ¡Ustedes Exorcistas son nuestros intérpretes!_

Tsuna se volvió mirando a la alondra estupefacto, el conde había comenzado sus movimientos. Kusakabe suspiro mientras mordía la pequeña paja en su boca con frustración.

–Sawada-san, así como Kyo-san lo ha dicho, ese fue el mensaje pero el general que sufrió múltiples heridas antes de morir…continuo cantando hasta su último momento.

"_El conde del milenio__…está buscando…__buscando el precioso corazón…__ no era yo…el próximo quien será…__"_

– ¿El conde del milenio?–inquirió el castaño.

–Si, según Bookman nos informó Komui que sería el sobrenombre del Conde y que La Noé que Allen y Lenalee se encontraron lo llamo así también.

– ¿Noé? ¿Quiénes son?–pregunto el castaño.

–El Clan Noé–irrumpió la alondra–. Son el nombre de una familia sin bases, que están del lado del conde. Solo aparecen en ciertas fracciones de la historia…

–Así es, Sawada-san. Kyo-san se enteró de ello por medio del informe del supervisor con la información suministrada por Bookman. Ahora de las 109 piezas de inocencia y nueve fueron secuestradas, al parecer buscan el corazón.

– ¡El núcleo de la inocencia!

El buscador asintió.

–Y al parecer ese es el objetivo del conde, probablemente crea que las personas compatibles con la inocencia con un gran poder sean el corazón…

–Dejen para después los comentarios…–comento secamente la alondra.

Hibari camino hacia la cubierta donde la lluvia fuerte comenzó a golpear con ímpetu, la gente lo observo desde sus refugios, la alondra sonrió. Kusakabe se resguardo a un lado y Tsuna se levantó en dirección opuesta al otro lado del barco.

–Así que nos han seguido, pero…morderán el polvo.

Las llamas se encendieron en las Tonfas de la alondra, disfrutaba del ambiente…era perfecto. Tsuna encendió sus manos y los guantes aparecieron simultáneamente, y una llama sobre su frente se materializo junto al color ámbar de sus ojos.

–Así que Reborn es su objetivo…

Los akumas rodearon el barco lentamente mientras las personas huían hacia las cabinas inferiores. Sería un largo viaje que se volvería molesto, a medida que fuesen tras Reborn…Tsuna lo sabía, y Kusakabe subordinado de Hibari se habían tomado la molestia de buscar al escurridizo general no por la orden, no más bien era…algo personal.

La tormenta no terminaría por ahora, continuaría si Dios les ayudaba con ello…Se volvería una guerra aún más feroz y las victimas aumentarían a medida que pasara el tiempo. Víctimas que luego se volverían victimarios de este absurdo escenario lleno de dolor y felicidad, una contradictoria obra.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Días después del incidente en Alemania, Komui lee había llegado a su oficina el café caliente en la usual taza de conejo sobre el escritorio el humo con olor a los granos del campo envolvía el lugar, las montañas de papeles por firmar a ambos lados del escritorio y la fila de hombres con montones de papeles desde la puerta esperando por la firma del científico lo mantenían ocupado.

Había dado la orden a Allen, junto a Lavi, Bookman y a su hermana de ir tras el general Cross. La advertencia del conde, la muerte del general Yeegar junto a la aparición del clan Noé llenaba su mente…"_he llevado a la oscuridad a los exorcistas…y yo solo puedo…_"el sonido del teléfono en medio de los papeles irrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Hmm…–comento el chino destapando el auricular–. Es algo que no vi venir.

–" _¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres que Allen o yo lo llevemos al cuartel general?"_–esbozo la voz desde al auricular.

–Krory parece preparado para la batalla. Llévenlo con ustedes en la búsqueda del general Cross. No quiero disminuir sus fuerzas en este momento.

–"_Okay…"_–respondió desde el otro lado del auricular.

–Además…El ojo izquierdo de Allen…podría irritar al conde…y probablemente traerle mala suerte.

–"_Komui, sabes…_"–comento la voz–." _Al principio pensé que el ojo de Allen era realmente…útil. Pero honestamente al ver la forma pura del alma del akuma…realmente no deseaba verla. Era duro verlo. Me puso tan mal que pensé que no podría comer en días…el mundo que él ve…es el infierno._"

Komui se apegó más al auricular escuchando el grito de alguien y el sonido del tren, sus ojos decaídos al saber la opinión de Lavi. Un horrible mundo en el que un joven como Allen Walker se veía cada vez más hundido y que no podría siquiera…

–"_¡Rayos ¡Hasta luego, Komui! "_–exclamo la voz con un pitido.

Había colgado con brusquedad, pero frente suyo los científicos estaban. No podía mencionar que habían colgado. Si no seguiría con la frustrante labor de seguir firmando papeles sin más descanso.

–Sí, si Ahhhh…comprendo. Si, si, si…

– ¡Supervisor! ¡Pare de hacer como si aún estuviera hablando por teléfono!–exclamo Reever desde la fila.

– ¡Quiere firmar esto!–exclamaron el resto de los científicos.

Sería un largo día, uno muy largo…los papeles llegaban continuamente sin parar, todo eso cada momento lo hacían pensar en su hermana. _Lenalee…espero estés bien"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

–Ah! Ha sido un largo viaje de verdad…–exclamo con una sonrisa Sawada Tsunayoshi, que desde hacía tiempo viajaba en el barco "_Il Gattopardo"_ un espléndido crucero donde las habitaciones desde cubierta hasta las zonas de carga estaba lleno de personas.

Después de un buen tiempo en que los ataques de los akumas, al barco había comenzado durante la tormenta de hace un par de semanas donde al finalizar sucumbieron al cansancio, pero renovaron fuerzas mientras los pasajeros estuviesen abajo estarían bien.

Habían llegado a Palermo una de las ciudades prestigiosas que había tomado poder gracias a su estratégica posición. La ciudad encajada entre las montañas y el mar tirreno, se podría decir que caótica debido a la fama comercial que tiene. Mantiene el encanto de una capital donde las pinceladas del norte de África se mezclan entre las palmeras y los asombrosos patios que llenan de belleza los edificios de piedra. Mosaicos bizantinos, capillas casi en cada esquina, fuentes de mármol blanco con talladuras de curioso semblante, cúpulas iluminadas por el sol del atardecer cubierto por las nubes, balcones, hombres de edad, tocados con algunas boinas y sombreros negros y cafés, bebiendo vino…

Hibari había bajado al igual que Kusakabe del crucero y Tsunayoshi corrió tras ellos para alcanzarlos. Respiro hondo y sabia lo difícil e impaciente que era, así que debía apresurarse mientras aceleraba el paso. Kusakabe había desaparecido hasta hace unos momentos atrás mientras Hibari se sentó en la fuente en el centro de la plaza y Tsuna se acercó jadeante por tratar de sobrellevar el paso de Hibari, era duro…

– ¿Hay algún problema?–comento el pelinegro.

Tsuna se irguió tenso y miro los brillantes ojos con un filo de suficiencia.

–N-No, no…ninguno Hibari-san.

Tomo asiento un poco alejado de la alondra, tenso. Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse y pensó en donde podría estar Reborn, a menos que Hibari-san estuviera involucrado con...Tsuna se negó con un movimiento de cabeza esa posibilidad, pero era lo primero que llegaba a sus pensamientos, lo que temía…_La Mafia_.

Algunas personas saludaban a Hibari con una leve inclinación, y Tsuna confirmo con ello su temor. Entonces Reborn también podría ser fácil de localizar, si era así…los Akumas podrían saber de ellos ¿No?

Kusakabe se distinguió entre la multitud vestido con un traje formal, Tsuna se asombró al ver su nueva vestimenta. Hibari bostezo levemente cubriéndose la boca y Kusakabe se inclinó levemente delante de la alondra.

–Kyo-san, los preparativos están listos. A unas calles de aquí nos espera el carruaje.

Hibari se colocó de pie. Tsuna los observo en breve y se irguió rápidamente, siguiendo a ambos un poco distanciado. La calle descendía en una ligera pendiente, sus casas bajase y apretadas oprimidas por las desmesuradas moles de conventos. Había docenas de ellos, a menudo estaban asociados a grupos de dos o tres, conventos para hombres y mujeres, de pobres y ricos, de nobles y plebeyos, de jesuitas, de franciscanos…varias cúpulas de curvas inciertas se elevaban todavía más altas, y eran estos conventos los que conferían a la ciudad su oscuridad y su carácter, su decoro y al mismo tiempo, el sentido de la muerte que ni siquiera la luz que se apagaba en el horizonte podría hacer desaparecer.

Se había ocultado el sol hace poco y las calles se fueron iluminando por las lámparas de luces tenues en cada una de las calles, aquella hora en una noche casi cerrada, se convertía en dueña del oscuro paisaje. Y a pesar de las hogueras que comenzaban a encender muchos de los pobres que yacían en el suelo a medida que avanzaban, no podrían con las temibles penumbras. El castaño sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, el semblante de la alondra y del buscador se nublo por un momento, algo no andaba bien…

Caminaron un poco más por entre pequeños naranjos en flor, y el exquisito aroma del azahar lo anulaba todo; el olor de los caballos de exquisito semblante, el de la tapicería del coche, el de ellos al ingresar y ser conducidos por el buscador quedaba cancelado por el sensual perfume islámico.

"_Este país sería hermoso, las noches, las estrellas, todo sería hermoso, si ellos no…"_

Tsuna observaba el paisaje nocturno de las calles, los cascos de los caballos resonaban dentro de la carroza.

–También los desprecio…–comento la alondra, para sí.

Tsuna se volvió a Hibari con sus ojos abiertos como platos desorbitados bajo su rostro y sus ojos se suavizaron rápidamente. Mientras la cortina en la ventana del coche caía cerrando la pequeña abertura. Una tenue lámpara iluminaba el interior de la carroza, donde las sombras de la noche se avistaban entre ambos.

–No los desprecio Hibari-san, simplemente…–comento bajando la voz aún más–. Siento compasión de ellos.

El silencio se esparció en la carroza, durante varios minutos. Llegaron a los suburbios de la ciudad, saliendo cerca de la villa Airoldi en algunas calles más se veían algunos coches de patrulla.

El coche se detuvo por unos instantes en los que Kusakabe se dignó a hablar con el hombre de la patrulla. Se escucharon algunas voces y luego una oscilante linterna paso cerca de la ventana de Hibari, el suboficial reconoció en seguida al chico, que permanecía inmóvil con sus ojos desafiantes.

–Perdón, sigan, por favor.

Cerró la puerta de la carroza, y Kusakabe continuo su camino. Las lámparas encendidas atrás y adelante y una cubierta fina; ambos hombres que resguardaban el coche tenían una credencial que inclusive los oficiales tendrían en cuenta más adelante y no interferirían más…La familia Vongola. El camino estrecho y solitario en la oscuridad donde podría haber ladrones o quizás los mitos y leyendas de la zona podrían ser reales, pero a ellos…no.

Tsuna continuo inclinado sobre su asiento cómodo, pensó en los costos que la orden tendría para poder contratar un coche de tal magnitud y ¿si de verdad era la orden la que lo pagaba o…?

Observo a la alondra dormir en breve, parecía tan tranquilo y si él podía relajarse en ese momento…sus parpados comenzaron a decaer y pronto su visión se nublaba pero el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba una fuerte punzada, lo hizo caer en los sueños. Por unos minutos podía decirse que estaría en paz, unos disparos se escucharon desde afuera.

El castaño se irguió abriendo con ímpetu la cortina y con los ojos divisando al buscador luego observo que aún estaba en su puesto, el viento frio levantaba su cabello castaño.

– ¡¿Kusakabe-san, estas bien?!–exclamo tratando de divisarlo desesperadamente.

El coche bajo la velocidad un poco y el buscador se asomó a un lado para ver al joven mientras el coche aún seguía en movimiento.

–Sawada-san, ambos estamos bien…eso fue simplemente un ladrón. No se preocupe, debe de haber huido.

El hombre respondió con una cálida sonrisa y volvió a llevar la marcha nuevamente, el castaño cerro la cortina y se volvió a su lugar cerrando en breve sus ojos con una punzada de dolor que recorría desde su cabeza hasta todo su cuerpo. Hibari aún estaba impasible ante el ruido, y según lo que parecía llegarían mañana al destino que tenían planteado.

El carruaje se alejó en breve tiempo, pero en aquel lugar donde se pensaba que había un ladrón una figura macabra resplandecía yacía muerta y poco a poco comenzó a desintegrarse…un Akuma. Ninguna persona lo sospecharía, en absoluto, nadie. Después de todo si se trataba de una de las más prestigiosas familias de la isla, quien cuestionaría sus razones para tal asesinato.

Un tiempo después de que el castaño sucumbiera al sueño la alondra abrió los ojos con un leve brillo asesino en ellos, el coche se detuvo y Tsuna no se inmuto. Kusakabe abrió la puerta de Hibari y este salió observando tras si la penumbra y las luces lejanas de la ciudad que se avistaban en los campos.

– ¿Cuántos eran?–comento al mirar hacia la ciudad.

–Unos tres, Hibari-san–respondió el subordinado–. Y al parecer después de que los oficiales observaran su uniforme.

–Aun no podemos hacer que se entere de este asunto, debemos llegar lo más pronto. ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos allí?

–Mañana al amanecer, si es preciso.

–Bien, se mantendrán las precauciones al máximo y si es necesario usa la barrera.

El hombre asintió y la alondra ingreso nuevamente al carruaje. Observo brevemente al castaño con una sonrisa, pensar que un niño como ese podría tener tanto poder sin ningún motivo y sabía bien que Dios estaba en el asunto. La inocencia era parte de la esencia de todo esto, pero no como le habían comentado en la orden…quizás este niño podría cambiar el mundo que conocía, a pesar de su ingenuidad y torpeza.

En un momento, observo que algo distaba del Sawada Tsunayoshi que conocía… una fuerte explosión resonó alrededor del carruaje, Hibari sonrío no había sido una casualidad que el herbívoro estuviese durmiendo al ver los akumas, y tampoco que no despertara…

"_Así que, por fin te muestra…Noé_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las calles de Sicilia eran hermosas en gran manera durante las noches de noviembre, la entrada a Palermo por Porta Maqueda le daba un encaje encantador. En el café Romeres cerca de allí los oficiales de guardia reían y saboreaban algunos sorbetes. Esta era la poca señal de vida de la ciudad, porque las calles estaban desiertas, resonaban en ellas los pasos de los guardias con algunas armas en sus caderas.

Una chica de cabellos despeinados con un vestido de encaje llamativo de color violeta caminaba junto a un hombre cuyo ojo carmesí intimidaría a muchos vestía traje formal, mientras las calles desolada tenia mala fama. Hacía poco que habían dejado las secciones que vigilaban los soldados con equipos completos cerca de la plaza, salían de entre las casuchas cuyos balcones frágiles colgaba una albahaca que daba cuenta de cuan fácil se podría entrar. Jovenzuelos siniestros de anchos calzones con ese bajo tono de voz de furia, y de lejos se escuchaba algunos disparos de algún centinela nervioso.

Cerca de allí, atravesando la calle costeando la Cala, un viejo puerto pequero donde las barcas se balanceaban semi-podridas, se hallaba un niño de cabello verde aguamarina, sus ojos llenos de desolación y resignación

"Soy un pecador, lo sé, ante la ley divina y ante los humanos…"Sonrió para sí pensando que esto sería por lo que siempre era rechazado, debía estar seguro de su culpa hoy, como todos los días. Luego se impuso nuevamente una pequeña chispa de esperanza sobre sus ojos "La gente me teme porque puede que yo vea en ellos…lo que más temen…pero yo quisiera entender la voluntad de Dios y él lo sabe porque yo…Soy tan débil, intento llegar a ser algo, pero no sé qué es. Solo he aprendido a sobrevivir…"

– ¿entonces porque quieres ser fuerte? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?–comento una dulce voz delante suyo.

El niño miro hacia arriba y allí estaba una joven de ojos tan penetrantes y piel tan clara, aunque su vestido de encaje era extremadamente extraño. Algo decía que ella podría ser parte de esa voluntad divina…una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella.

No podía comprender porque ella se acercaba a él, luego miro a un lado un hombre más alto que ella de traje y un peinado que parecía una piña.

–No, lo sé. Pero si llego a saberlo podre sentirme en paz, si la muerte llega en su tiempo que así sea, pero que por lo menos sepa que estoy aquí por algo…

Road Camelot quien observo la obstinación de esperanza en los ojos verdes del chico, sonrió. Antes lo había visto hacia poco en las lágrimas de aquel exorcista…Allen Walker. Mukuro la observo sin entender su gracia, pero entendía el placer que tenía la señorita por ciertos aspectos de los humanos.

– ¿Qué piensa señorita?–comento el ilusionista, esbozando una sonrisa.

–Puede ser útil, además se parece mucho a ti…Mukuro-chan.

Mukuro desvió la mirada y observo al niño frente a él, tan débil, pálido, pero una resolución bastante firme. Su ojo carmesí, comenzó a arder de forma molesta por breve tiempo.

–Quizás, puede ser un muchacho muy útil. Al parecer no sería bueno de nuestra parte dejar tal talento a la orden, sabe señorita.

Sonrieron ambos como cómplices.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?–Inquirió Mukuro– ¿Un lugar dónde vivir?

–Flan…no tengo apellidos, ni familia–comento observando al hombre.

–Fla...an… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?–comento la chica con voz cantarina.

Alguien en este mundo sin ninguna condición, quiere su presencia. El niño se levantó y tomo la mano extendida de la chica frente suyo, ella sonrío al igual que Mukuro que pronto extendió un báculo tallado en su mano derecha y un símbolo encriptado se abrió delante…Una puerta con algunos símbolos.

–Olvida, todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora…Bienvenido flan, estarás bajo mi custodia.

Road veía que a pesar de todo el niño simpatizo por un instante en Mukuro y ahora estarían llegando cerca de "_Manoa_" aquel lugar, el resguardo hecho por los Vongola.

Saber que el Jefe de Vongola siempre estaría resguardando su promesa con ellos, era gracioso…después de todo ellos eran sus enemigos ¿No?

–Mukuro-chan, quiero dar un paseo por los alrededores de Palermo, y espero pronto…hasta entonces, nos veremos.

Una puerta emergió delante de ella y se abrió estrepitosamente. Mukuro se inclinó, ella y el conde sabían sobre ese lugar, nadie más. Sonrío en complicidad con la joven sádica, más que nadie ella lo disfrutaba…un escenario tan contradictorio, exorcistas vs exorcistas.

El niño la miro con curiosidad y con tristeza, Road le sonrío y acaricio su cabeza. Sabía lo interesante que era el amor en los humanos, el afecto hacia donde se dirigía y este niño no era la excepción.

–No te asustes, Flan…conviértete en un chico del que pueda sentirme orgulloso. Pronto saldrás conmigo, pero primero prepárate ¿Si?

El niño asintió con una enorme sonrisa, y se alejó tras Mukuro agarrando la mano del ilusionista. "Si, Flan crece pronto y ayúdanos a terminar con este mundo" la chica se volvió a la puerta y desapareció su semblante y tras él la puerta se cerró de golpe desapareciendo sin más ni menos.

Mukuro observo al niño que agarraba su mano con timidez, él lo sabía después de todo. La inocencia en este chico era de la misma forma que la suya, La gente cae ante la verdad de sus corazones. La mentira se vuelve una verdad para ellos, pero si alguien como ellos les mostraran sus pecados delante, su mente se perdería en la inmensa oscuridad…

"Si, la luz es tan cálida y tan bella..." pensó mientras subían las escaleras que conducían a la inmensa mansión donde muchos chicos como el, eran recibidos entrenados y dispuestos para los deseos de quienes los resguardaban. Un mundo que la gente rechaza por temor a encontrar la responsabilidad que conlleva conocer la verdad tras este mundo ilusorio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_El amanecer se avisó sobre las colinas y la silueta del coche se avistaba desde la lejanía, las lámparas hasta hace poco se habían apagado. Había llegado a un pequeño camino entre el bosque, que solo podría divisarse desde ese punto una de las entradas a Namimori._

_El coche ingreso por el sombrío camino, en poco tiempo divisaron una intersección. Cualquiera que no conociera ese camino podría perderse, Kusakabe prosiguió el camino indicado por en medio. Una ilusión recubría el camino oculto hacia el pequeño poblado, nadie a excepción de la familia Vongola conocía este camino._

_Tsuna se estiro un poco y bostezo ligeramente, observo que Hibari estaba despierto y lo observo en breve. El castaño movió la cortina carmesí y la luz lo cegó por un instante…abrió los ojos de asombro al ver los hermosos campos de trigo y limones a los lados del coche, y luego la entrada de Namimori en la colina donde unos postes carmesí con árboles de cerezo se avistaban en medio del estrecho camino._

_Tsuna sonrío, al ver que su destino no era más que regresar a casa…Hibari suavizo por unos instantes sus ojos mientras observaba el templo que se avistaba sobre el pequeño pueblo a la derecha. La alegría provoco que el castaño asomara medio cuerpo hacia afuera para ver mejor lo que estaba delante suyo, su hogar, que desde hacía cerca de un año que no regresaba, quizás todo haya cambiado pero lo único que deseaba saber era que sus amigos y su madre estaban bien._

_El coche se detuvo en la casa de Tsuna y el chico bajo aprisa volviéndose a la alondra, que se asomaba por la ventana._

–_No menciones nada sobre nuestra misión, Kusakabe te informara sobre nuestro avance._

–_Gracias, Hibari-san._

_Cerró la cortina, y Tsuna sonrío. Kusakabe le volvió la sonrisa y emprendieron la marcha por la calle principal del pueblo. Tsuna observo su casa en breve, le sorprendió… ¿De verdad esta era su casa? _

_La hermosa construcción de dos pisos, tejado de terracota; magnificas columnas sostenían el segundo piso. Destacaba el color sienna más reluciente más que en otras casas. _

_Él balcón blanco extendido en el segundo piso, un jardín delante de él donde las flores más bellas crecían expandiendo un gratificante olor del azafrán en el ambiente, camino en medio de las flores en un camino labrado donde las mariposas bailaban en el aire en una danza carismática y bella. Llego a la puerta donde el roble tallado con una manija en dorado se levantaba en la estructura caoba de la entrada. A los lados se alzaban algunas blancas paredes que resguardaban la casa con algunos árboles de cítricos._

_Tsuna sonrió al disfrutar del hermoso día soleado que comenzaba avisar en el horizonte donde las nubes daban indicios de una lejana lluvia al occidente. Ingreso a la hermosa casa que yacía abierta, aún conservaba el mismo seguro para la casa a pesar de la remodelación… dejo los zapatos en la entrada por costumbre, quizás inconscientemente hacia eso todo el tiempo al regresar a casa. Pensó en lo reconfortante que era regresar a casa lejos de la absurda guerra entre la orden y el conde; en casa donde lambo siempre hacia sus escándalos en una ropa poco peculiar, donde Reborn junto a Bianchi una bella dama de cabellos claros cuya ropa hecha por una prestigiosa costurera siciliana le daba un toque de feminidad y de peligro, llamaban la atención de la mayoría de los hombres en el poblado. Pero todo ello le causaba gracia al joven castaño, la sala de estar tenía un aire clásico con algunas decoraciones llamativas y coloridas._

_Continuo observando que las paredes color beis, la claridad en el hogar por las ventanas abiertas de en la sala y en el pasillo. La luz del sol atravesó la casa, la calidez de la escena era tranquilizante para el exorcista. Subió los escalones ahora cubiertos por una alfombra suave color rojo. Sus pies disfrutaban la suavidad con la que podían sentir el algodón de la extensa tela, y se acercó al pasillo de la segunda planta que era iluminada por los rayos a través de las ventanas._

_Las habitaciones separadas por puertas color caoba con las distinciones de cada uno de los habitantes, desde lambo hasta los gorrones que ahora Vivian en su casa. Él lo sabía y sonrío se acercó a su habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, El símbolo del atún color claro estaba en la base de la puerta. Giro la manija, al ingresar al ver la ventana con un pequeño balcón, su cama ahora de material fino y con el sol reluciente que ascendía desde oriente…se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cerro en breve sus ojos por un instante y se irguió en el borde de la cama, algo no estaba bien…_

_Nana caminaba junto a Haru cada una con una canasta llenas de víveres recién comprados en la plaza del pueblo, sonreían de uno de los tantos recuerdos en el momento en que se conocieron…Ingresaron a la casa sin más, y Haru estaba un poco nerviosa con Nana, quien la había invitado a vivir con ella mientras los demás estuvieran fuera como parte de la recompensa por trabajar con ella en la confección de trajes en los últimos meses._

_Haru miro la entrada, los zapatos más bien unas botas delante de ella que veía sin que nana se percatara de ellos. Su corazón latía rápidamente y ella sintió curiosidad por ello, pero debía ser cautelosa. Si había entrado un ladrón, ambas podrían correr peligro. Se mordió los labios arrepintiéndose de no haber aprendido a luchar con Tsuna._

– _¿Qué sucede, Haru-chan?_ –_indago Nana._

–_N-No…nada, Nana-san…es que estaba pensando que voy a subir a mi habitación necesito ver algo._

–_Ah…era eso. No estarás pensando en ir a la habitación de Tsuna ¿No? Bueno, estaré en la cocina preparando la cena. Al parecer Bianchi regresara pronto con los niños._

– _¡Ah, eso es maravilloso. Veré a I-Pin y a lambo-chan! _–_comento muy alegre_–_. Entonces iré y me arreglare un poco y vendré ayudarla Nana-san._

_Sonrío y subió las escaleras cautelosamente, haciendo el más mínimo ruido. Vio la habitación de Tsuna, su corazón latió con más fuerza. La puerta estaba abierta…su respiración se hizo más rápida._

" _¡Cálmate, Haru! Quizás no sea un ladrón…o puede ser…" pensó para sí mientras se apretaba el pecho de la emoción._

_Se acercó recostada a la pared y de soslayo miro a través de la rendija entre abierta de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas de alegría, abrió la puerta y se abalanzo sobre el joven castaño despalda y de pie con un traje negro con franjas blancas frente a su habitación._

– _¡Tsuna-san!_ –_Exclamo con alegría_–_. ¡Estás bien, gracias a Dios!_

_Comento sobre su cuello, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre el joven castaño. Ella lo soltó y él se volvió para verla con sus ojos suavizados mientras una cálida sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro. Y ella lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras sollozaba._

–_Haru… deja de llorar ¿Si?_ –_susurro._

–_T-Tsuna-san, Haru ha estado tan preocupada por ti…igual que Nana-san. Pero sabíamos que estabas bien, Dios nos ha escuchado._

_Ella se movió para verlo, y Tsuna pudo ver lo bella que se veía, tan tierna con sus pómulos sonrosados por el contacto con él, sus ojos llenos de vida y de carisma, sus rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro... Unos pasos con fuerza se escucharon sobre las escaleras y una mujer apareció en la entrada de la habitación._

–¡_¿Qué sucedió, Haru-chan…?¡_–_exclamo._

_Observo al par de jóvenes, cerca uno del otro. Impresionada por ver a su hijo envolviendo en sus brazos a la joven, Sintió un rubor sobre sus mejillas, y se apartó a un lado al igual que ella. Sus miradas se desviaron._

–_Tsu-kun, es bueno verte de regreso a casa. Bienvenido, hijo._

–_Mama…_–_ se acercó a ella y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo…de repente un fuerte latido estremeció a Tsuna. Y una sonrisa se esbozó en Haru, algo no estaba bien…se apartó de su madre y esta desapareció de su vista, todo se había vuelto oscuridad._

_Tsuna se volvió a Haru quien ocultaba sus ojos con una sonrisa macabra, soltó una carcajada. El castaño se estremeció, esto no era su casa._

– _¿Quién eres?_ –_Inquirió el castaño_, _encendiendo sus manos_–_. Tú no eres Haru, ¿Dónde estamos?_

– ¡_Oh…hasta ahora te diste cuenta, Exorcista! Jijiji…más bien primero despierta, antes de hacer las preguntas._

Tsuna abrió estrepitosamente los ojos, allí estaba en una habitación decorada con muchas velas y delante suyo una chica sentada en un sofá de fino semblante. Sus ojos llenos de un brillo malévolo y sádico que podría decirse que disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno…el castaño se volvió para ver que su cuerpo estaba atado a la pared con unas cadenas en sus manos y piernas.

–Eres impresionante, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pudiste salir de un sueño inducido…y sin perder la cabeza.

–T-Tu… ¿Quién eres? –musito mientras levantaba la cabeza, para ver mejor a su raptor.

–Ustedes ya saben, Exorcistas ¿No, es así? –comento la chica envolviéndose en el abrigo negro del castaño, le fascinaba la contextura de la tela. Y miraba los ojos castaños con brillos ámbar, sonrío.

–Entonces, tú eres…–comento abriendo sus ojos como platos. Y luego bajo la mirada un poco levantándola ahora con un brillo de obstinación–. ¿Por qué…ustedes…están del lado del conde?

–El conde del milenario, es mi hermano…ahora ¿Qué harás para ayudar a tus amigos, Hmm?

Tsuna se estremeció al ver la imagen en un espejismo donde Hibari luchaba con algunos akumas de nivel 2, Kusakabe se resguardaba dentro del coche. Las balas de los akumas golpeaban con ímpetu el coche mientras la barrera resguardaba a los buscadores dentro de él, se mordió el labio sabiendo que este Noé utilizo sus recuerdos para atacarlos…Era su culpa. Sonrío, al pensar que Hibari lo estaba disfrutando y que posiblemente fue en el momento en que se durmió en el que ella lo secuestro.

Road observo las facciones, mientras una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Algo curioso del exorcista le recordaba al albino de hace poco tiempo.

– ¿Qué es gracioso, Tsuna? –indago la joven mientras se llevaba un caramelo a la boca.

–Es gracioso ver, que conoce mi nombre…pero no conoce la persona con la que está jugando. Hibari no es cualquier persona, Road.

Las llamas envolvieron las manos del joven castaño, y una llama se encendió en su frente. Road observo al joven que destrozaba con sus llamas que lo envolvieron rápidamente, se irguió lentamente, y su mirada ámbar penetro a la joven frente suya.

–Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí. Ni de luchar con usted, señorita.

Las llamas se encendieron aún más en sus manos y luego movió su mano derecha sobre la pared. Road observo algo familiar en él, y sonrío.

–Sera divertido, jugar contigo…

Las velas comenzaron a enfilarse apuntando al castaño, El joven se levantó con las manos erguidas envueltas en llamas. Las velas comenzaron a pasar a alta velocidad, el castaño esquivaba una a una y algunas de ellas comenzaron a ser más veloces, y sus ropas se vieron rasgadas poco a poco.

"Demasiado veloces… ¡Rayos!" pensó frustrado, mientras se resguardo detrás de algunos de los objetos en el espacio.

–Tratar de esconderse en las dimensiones del enemigo, es un poco estúpido ¿Sabes?

Las velas lo rodearon y algunas de ellas se clavaron en su pierna derecha, y se mordió los labios al ver la sangre emerger en sus pantalones. Manchándolos poco a poco, su respiración de hacia lenta y pesada se había percatado que una de esas filosas velas lo había herido en un costado de su pecho. Sus ojos se nublaron por un instante mientras se recostaba contra la pared, Road se acercó mientras el chico había perdido la conciencia.

Tsuna se encontraba en las sombras donde una pequeña flama ámbar ilumino el lugar, y el castaño observo un semblante de un hombre con una máscara. El sonrío, Tsuna lo observo un poco inquieto…

–_Deja que me encargue…por ahora…_

El castaño se vio envuelto en los brazos del enmascarado, una luz cálida lo envolvió y el simplemente cerro los ojos.

Road observo al castaño inconsciente apunto de clavar en alguna parte del cuerpo como algo divertido, de repente su mano fue detenido por la mano del castaño. Ella lo contemplo un poco intrigada, el chico delante suyo estaba inconsciente una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del joven,

–Señorita…debería mantenerse lejos.

Las llamas se envolvieron en el guante, y Road se apartó rápidamente. El castaño se levantó y junto en breve sus manos en una posición frente suyo; y las llamas lo envolvieron sanando las heridas provocadas por las velas.

"Esa inocencia…No, no es posible…"pensó la joven.

–No puedo quedarme aquí, tampoco puede retenerme…Road Camelot.

Road lo observo con una sonrisa, esa inocencia…no era la que conocía, y era probable que el chico frente suyo no fuera más que el heredero de…Road sonrío y comenzó a destrozar la dimensión, si se deshacía de este joven, seguro ganarían la guerra.

–Señorita, no puedo más que decirle que me encargare del asunto pendiente de hace unos años…

Road abrió sus ojos como platos y luego sonrío.

–Oh…así que tú eres, un Vongola. Entonces dejamos aquí, espero que el dueño del cuerpo no sepa lo misericordiosa que fui…

–Así será…

Destrozo el suelo donde se afirmaba el castaño, este sonrío dejándose caer en la dimensión. Y Road lo sabía…esta guerra estaba más que todo en sus manos, el Conde sabría después sobre los Vongola.

–Esta guerra…es tan absurda, de verdad…ya conocemos el final.

Sonrío mientras jugaba con un muñeco albino, con las mismas facciones del exorcista Allen Walker. Al observar sus otros muñecos y divisar dos Akumas que venían cerca de ella; ella los miro de soslayo y se enojó sabiendo que ellos habían observado al Vongola.

–Espero que lo hayas visto, Conde.

–Si–exclamo uno de los Akumas, que se autodestruyo inmediatamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

–Por fin…he terminado con estos débiles–musito la alondra–Kusakabe ¿Ha aparecido, el Herbívoro?

Una luz ámbar recalco abriendo una apertura en el coche, los subordinados observaron atónitos y luego vieron a Sawada Tsunayoshi emerger cabizbajo y luego sus llamas se apagaron cayendo inconsciente.

–Sí, Hibari-san…esta inconsciente.

La alondra se acercó al coche y observo al castaño inconsciente, lo sabía…quizás siempre lo supo, Sawada Tsunayoshi sería uno de las claves para terminar esa absurda guerra y por ello debía llegar pronto a Reborn.

Al parecer, el Noé del que hablo Allen Walker había secuestrado por un momento al castaño por alguna razón…sabia en donde estaban y en algún instante ella los había encontrado en Palermo, era la única ciudad en la que se habían hospedado por muy poco tiempo y los únicos que sabían de ellos eran los policías…posibles akumas.

–Así, que ya saben acerca de su habilidad…Entonces tendrá que ser más fuerte, y creo que eso lo podre disfrutar.

* * *

_**Hola a todos el próximo capítulo de estas series será pronto al finalizar la semana próxima, espero os agrade y pues pronto colocare otras historias hasta entonces Ciao! Bendiciones**_


	6. Señal

_**Caminos Entrelazados**_

Ni D. Gray Man ni Katekyo me pertenecen si no a:

D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Señal**_

En un salón oscuro donde muchos marcos de fotos que levitaban, una chica de cabellos azules yacía con una pluma en su mano derecha mientras mantenía sus piernas mantenidas sobre la mesa decorada con un mantel claro donde un par de libros junto a una copa de vino.

–Hey, Tiky. ¡Hola!–musito la chica con una sonrisa.

El hombre de traje observo la velada y se dio cuenta, Todo había sido para…un hombre se inclinó frente a ellos, mientras ingresaban lentamente a la sala.

– ¡Hey…!–comento mientras sonreía– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Estudio!–comento mientras se reclinaba sobre la silla.

–Dice que son sus deberes de mañana–comento el Conde con voz cantarina.

–Estoy jodida. ¡Ayúdame!

– ¡Yo no tengo ninguna educación!–exclamo Tiky.

–Estaremos despiertos toda la noche–comento el Conde sonriente.

–Hey, ¿Me has llamado para que le ayude en sus tareas?–comento irritado el hombre.

El conde sonrió y levanto una carta frente a Tiky, mientras tomaba un libro en sus manos. "Así que la ayuda" pensó Tiky al ver indiferente la carta de cuadros blancos y negros en diagonal.

–Quiero que vayas allí como mi mensajero–comento el conde.

–Está lejos…

–Vamos, no te niegues, hmm. –Comento cantarinamente el conde–El segundo trabajito…Suprime a los personajes cuyos nombres están escritos aquí.

– ¡Es mucho!

Road contemplo la duda en su mirada, y lo observo con sus ojos dorados por ese instante. Tiky se levantó y el conde se volvió apara verlo al igual que ella.

–Comprendo…Saludos, buena suerte con tus tareas…–tomo las cartas y se despidió con un gesto en las manos.

–Tiky–musito Road–Gracias por tu ayuda.

–Bueno, somos una familia después de todo…–comento Tiky tomando el sombrero sobre su cabeza y sonrió.

Salió por la puerta y su silueta se perdió poco a poco.

– ¿Me pregunto si Tiky sufre?–comento el conde.

–Él tiene Relaciones amistosas con los humanos-Lero–comento el paraguas rosa.

–Yo no diría que el "Sufre"…más bien diría que tiene "Miedo"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"– ¿Quién eres?–pregunte.

Un hombre rubio de pie frente a un árbol donde la luz del sol ocultaba el rostro del hombre, una sonrisa se avisó en medio del viento suave que soplaba. La presencia de aquel hombre era cálida pero a la vez algo no estaba bien, de alguna forma algo siniestro le rodeaba…

–La gente cree en cada mentira que les sea placentera, sabiendo que el camino es el mismo y que no cambiara a menos que…

De repente un fuerte pálpito resonó desde adentro de mí, imágenes que venían una y otra vez me provocaban dolor y poco a poco mis piernas cedieron a caer…

"_La agitación de su pecho es fuerte, pesada…el cansancio se hizo más notorio al momento de ingresar a aquella casa. Huyendo de… ¿Qué rayos podría ser eso?_

–_Papa, ¿Por qué nos persigue?_–_comento el niño asustado._

_Un chico rubio de ojos castaños se aferraba a un hombre de cabello rubio de ojos claros que miraba con esperanza al pequeño niño asustado._

–_Quizás sea, hijo…por este libro que descubre sus verdaderas intenciones._ –_comento mientras le entregaba el libro al chico_–_Espero se lo enseñes a quienes amas, y no caigan en esa estúpida mentira y crean de verdad en Dios… Te amo al igual que ame a tu madre, ¡sobrevive!_

_El hombre lanzo al chico a las profundidades de un oscuro sótano, mientras las llamas ardían por toda la casa, y aparecían algunas siluetas de algo brillante, una criatura extraña…el hombre frente a las criaturas y luego solo vio la sangre en su rostro caer mientras, su pecho se llenaba de dolor…algo le había atravesado y la sangre emanaba como un riachuelo en plena época de sequía…"_

Desperté y delante de mí estaba aquel hombre rubio con una sonrisa.

–No debes olvidar que tienes un encargo, y es temporal. Todo lo que no es eterno es eternamente inútil…

El hombre se irguió y se volvió hacia el árbol en la lejanía de aquella luz cálida, que no me dejaba ver ni siquiera a donde iba..."

– ¡Espera!–grite desesperado y allí estaba Kusakabe-san, observándome con cautela y me erguí apoyándome con mis brazos.

– ¿Está bien, Sawada-san?–inquirió el hombre de peinado extrovertido.

Recuerdo que estaba en Namimori, en mi casa. Todo se volvió oscuro y luego… ¡La Noé!

– ¡¿Dónde está?!–exclame agitado mirando a un lado y a otro.

Mire que Hibari estaba afuera del coche, y luego se volvió para ingresar dentro. Su mirada fría me hizo estremecer por un instante, luego me tranquilice al saber que por lo menos estaban bien.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi, al parecer no has estado durante las últimas tres horas–comento la alondra tomando asiento frente mío.

Mire un poco desconcertado, pensé ¿En qué momento? Estuvimos cautelosos desde que habíamos llegado a Sicilia, pero aquel momento en el que el oficial…! ¿Acaso eran akumas?! Como si leyera mi mente Hibari irrumpió el silencio.

–Lo Más probable es que fueras secuestrado…–comento mientras Kusakabe salía y cerraba la puerta de madera–. Aun así, no podemos quedarnos quietos. Debemos llegar hasta el niño.

Asentí, tenía razón. Si nos quedábamos más gente se vería involucrada, pero lo que más me quede pensando fue en aquel chico y su padre, la horrible y brillante criatura color verde brillante…

El camino estrecho en dirección por los caminos ocultos entre Palermo y Tindari entre algunas colinas y campos entre algunos afluentes de los ríos y la extensión del océano a un lado que recorren Sicilia. Cada vez más hermosa la vista mientras el sol ascendía lentamente sobre los campos.

–Pronto llegaremos a donde se halla Reborn-san–afirmo Kusakabe desde el exterior.

Los cascos de caballos se escucharon más lentos, mientras el coche ingresaba por un estrecho camino entre el bosque. La luz del sol se veía muy poco en medio de los árboles y luego divisamos una enorme roca que separaba el bosque de la montaña, algo muy inusual. Aunque no extraño porque en Sicilia en una tierra donde algunos volcanes emergen quizás en alguna erupción se desprendió sin previo aviso esta roca. El coche se detuvo, y luego Hibari se recostó levemente sobre el cómodo asiento.

–No intentes sacar tu cabeza, herbívoro.

El coche siguió avanzando y luego cuando se detuvo habíamos atravesado la roca, salimos del coche. Una cueva iluminada por un pequeño riachuelo que recorría el interior hasta salir a algún lado. Vaya que Reborn sabía dónde podría esconderse bien y sin problemas. Caminamos por un pequeño sendero que se iluminaba gracias al riachuelo y luego vimos una puerta al final, Hibari abrió la puerta.

Una habitación elegante, amoblada de cuero y una alfombra carmesí, había una chimenea encendida y sillón vacío frente a ella; a un lado se encontraba algunos libros de historia, religión, etc…tampoco es que estuviera interesado en las cosas de Reborn. Hibari se acercó a ver la cálida llama en la chimenea, había una provisión de víveres en lo que parecía un estante.

Pero lo importante no era todo este lujo, sino… ¡¿Dónde Rayos estaba Reborn?! Kusakabe comenzó a preparar al parecer comida, Hibari tomo asiento en uno de los amoblados. Yo mire a ver si Reborn estaba en la habitación, siempre está escondido con algún estúpido disfraz. Una lámpara se hallaba en la mesa al lado del sillón frente a la chimenea, eso es absurdo usar una lámpara… ¡Eso es! ¡Reborn usaba disfraces y escenas absurdas para esconderse!

Me acerque a la lámpara y la contemple por un instante.

–Vaya que eres bueno, se nota que tu intuición está mejorando. Dame-Tsuna–una voz resonó por la habitación. De repente la mesa se empezó a mover y de ella salió Reborn, ¡¿La mesa, Que rayos?! Traía puesto el uniforme de general con su traje negro de franela por debajo y a leon sobre su cabeza. Un brillo de alegría creí ver desde sus ojos al ser iluminados por la chimenea.

–Se a que han venido, pero no iré.

– ¡¿Por qué Reborn?! ¡La orden, te necesita!–exclame frustrado.

–Dame-Tsuna, No entiendes. Hibari, ya te habías dado cuenta ¿No es así?

Hibari-san asintió, y desvió la mirada hacia su subordinado. El asintió y se acercó a nosotros, con un tono de seriedad en su rostro.

–Sawada-san, ¿Recuerda cuando llegamos al puerto y que llame a la orden?

Asentí, sabia a que venía eso.

–Pues, bien…Al parecer hubo un ataque en Barcelona de una horda de akumas. Y no solo allí, sino también comenzaron algunos ataques a los otros grupos de exorcistas. Donde murieron seis exorcistas, incluyendo los buscadores es un total de 140 confirmados.

Escuchar eso solo me sorprendió, ¿cuánto poder tiene el conde para matarnos? ¿Acaso ha sido inútil toda esta lucha absurda? ¿Acaso no somos los apóstoles de Dios?

–Es obvio lo que sucede, Tsuna–comento Reborn irrumpiendo mis pensamientos, el siempre tendía a leerlos.

Mire a Reborn y a Hibari que recibían una taza de té por parte de Kusakabe-san; se acercó entregándole una taza de té. Observé la humeante taza verde de té, y luego los orbes negros de Reborn, eran analizantes y muy tranquilos a pesar de todo, suspire tratando de tranquilizarme por un momento.

–Dentro de la Orden hay un traidor–musito La alondra.

– ¿Quién podría ser?–indago Kusakabe.

–Hace un par de días, el Golem que me entrego la orden lo destruí…lo más recomendable es que no mantengan contacto con ella, incluyendo a tus subordinados Hibari.

Recuerdo que mientras Hibari y yo ingresamos Kusakabe uso por un momento antes de llegar hasta Reborn un Golem negro para comunicarse con central de la orden y después de eso nos atacaron los akumas junto a aquella Noé…

–Es obvio que esta estrategia es absurda, si llegaran a reunir a todos los exorcistas…ahora estaré haciendo la misión que me fue encomendada por central simplemente te necesito a ti Hibari.

Trague en seco, si una misión es de tal nivel que Reborn no me necesita es porque es demasiado fácil, pero ¿Por qué llevarse a Hibari-san?

–Tsuna–comento–Ves tras el grupo de Cross, ayúdales hasta donde puedas. Por como veo las cosas será aún más difícil para ellos encontrarlo y eso lo puedes hacer tu más fácil…

– ¿A qué te refieres, Reborn? –pregunte sin entender.

–Tu intuición, no es afectada por el Grave of The María de Cross. Por tanto podrás encontrarlo más rápido que ellos. Además es una apuesta entre él y yo…

Ahí me di cuenta, que todo esto…era parte de sus intereses y el general Cross también estaba utilizando a Allen…hicieron una apuesta y nosotros éramos los juguetes de ellos.

–Bien–me levante y deje el pocillo sobre la mesa un poco ofuscado al saber que para ellos esto era un juego–Me voy, espero que nos ayudes después ¿No?

Reborn sonrío, muchas veces sus expresiones no son fáciles de distinguir y percibir esa alegría de alguien tan horrible, es atemorizante.

–Kusakabe–musito Reborn dirigiéndose al subordinado de Hibari– lleva a Tsuna al puerto más cercano desde allí tendrá que partir a china.

– ¡¿China?!¡Estás loco!–Exclame– ¡¿No debería ir a donde esta Allen?!

–Con razón eres, Dame-Tsuna. No vez que adelantaras para alcanzarlos a ellos, a pesar que no sepan nuestra ubicación. Nosotros conocemos la ubicación de la mayoría de los exorcistas…

Esa noche no pude dormir, pensando en tal magnitud en la que había alcanzado la guerra. Murieron tantas personas en tan pocos días y solo de pensar en el supervisor Komui y la situación desesperante de la orden. Mire hacia el techo pensando en las personas que amo, y luego me vino a la mente el rostro de Haru…sonreí al pensar como la conocí.

"_Dos años y medio Antes:_

_Después de haber conocido a Reborn, y ver que Kyoko por primera vez comenzaba a hablarme. Cada día la encontraba de camino al trabajo, a pesar de todo sonreía; todos los días su hermano quien trabajaba conmigo en la misma mina, siempre insistía que entrara en un grupo de _"_Boxeo_"_ que había creado. Al parecer era un deporte que se volvía poco a poco famoso el mundo._

_El objetivo de Reborn siempre fue que yo fuera el próximo jefe de la mafia Vongola, de verdad no sabía nada sobre ellos. Todos los días Reborn observaba a donde iba y un día salió sin decir más. Mama pensó que yo debía cuidarle, como si el necesitara ayuda. Lo seguí todo el camino, ese día la mina se encontraba en algo llamado "inventario" no sé qué podría ser...después de todo solo era un aguatero que poco a poco ascendió de puesto a excavador y pude ganar un poco más._

_Continué por un estrecho camino que conducía a "La colina de la ammaliatrice(1)" se decía que había una mujer allí, que decía ver demonios por la ciudad y la consideraron loca y la llamaron hereje. Los rumores decían que era horrible, y era un ser sobrenatural que comía humanos…a veces estos son tan falsos como dejarse llevar por mitos, aunque algunos terminan siendo reales…Reborn era prueba de ello._

_Ahora mientras el bosque espeso lleno de animales extraños me atemorizaba, porque poco a poco se tornó más sombrío. Observe que Reborn comenzó a ascender sobre un árbol y comenzó a saltar cerca de unos árboles cerca del final del camino cercano a un Risco, donde se podía divisar más allá el poblado cercano a Namimori, Catania._

_Escuche algunos rumores en los árboles, Reborn se detuvo. Me acerque entre algunos arbustos y subí a un árbol cercano a donde se hallaba Reborn pero era muy bajo…pero eso no importaba, ¿Qué clase de persona se reúne con alguien tan extraño como Reborn?_

–_Sabes, Reborn-chan…Eres la primera persona que se acerca desde…_–_hizo una pausa_–…_Haru, agradece tu amistad._

–_No creo que sea la única_–_comento Reborn_–._ ¡Sal de ahí, Dame-Tsuna!_

_Me estremecí ¿Reborn siempre sabía que yo estuve detrás de él? Me levante del pequeño árbol, debajo de él. Y divise entre la luz del sol que atravesaba el árbol lo suficientemente grande a una chica, su cabello largo negro ondeaba en el viento, su rostro blanco y sus ojos negros brillantes. Ella se volvió mirando en mi dirección…Era hermosa, no había visto a nadie, ni a Kyoko así de esa forma. Tenía un vestido blanco que solo cubría hasta sus muslos blancos y estaba descalza. Las mujeres siempre estaban vestidas de tal forma, que era un privilegio ver siquiera sus tobillos. Pero ahora…_

– _¿Él es Tsuna, Reborn-chan? _–_inquirió la joven hablándole a Reborn_–_Así, que él también puede verlos… ¿No es así?_

_El asintió. Me sorprendí al saber que conocía mi nombre y eso me hizo enfurecer sentí un calor de vergüenza y enojo en mi rostro._

– _¡Reborn, Deja de hablar con todo el mundo de mí!_–_Exclame._

–_Haru, te presento a mi alumno_–_comento Reborn mientras sonreía_–_Sawada Tsunayoshi el próximo jefe de la familia más poderosa del mundo._

_El silencio se torno entre la distancia que nos separaba, sus ojos me observaron por un instante._

–_Otra cosa_–_irrumpió Reborn la vista de ella_–_. No continúes exponiéndote a hablar sobre los akumas, puede que al conde no le agrade y te haga algún daño._

_¿Quién era ella? No había escuchado el nombre de alguien así en el poblado. Ella se colocó de pie en la rama del árbol, sosteniéndose de la base del tronco mientras el viento soplaba suavemente._

–_Reborn-chan, tu sabes que yo los veo venir…desde el momento en que entran al pueblo. ¡Y no puedo dejar que hagan algún daño, a alguien más! ¡No importa si no escuchan a Haru! Por lo menos se que al menos lo saben._

_¿Ella puede ver a los akumas? No, eso no era posible. A menos que…_

–_Ella no tiene inocencia, Dame-Tsuna_–_musito Reborn, adivinado lo que pensaba_–_. Al parecer, es un don Natural._

_Ella se volvió bruscamente y la apariencia de Reborn cambio. Una silueta oscura comenzaba a ascender detrás de ellos…Monstruos_

_Un disparo resonó en el viento y ella salto a otro árbol, Reborn hizo lo mismo y simplemente caí al suelo. El golpe me dolió tanto, pero lo más importante…Habían tres monstruos detrás nuestro, No sabían lo que era y Salí corriendo._

– _¡Tsuna!_–_Comento con fuerza Reborn_–_ ¿Acaso huiras, sin ayudarla?_

–_Pero… ¡Yo no sé cómo pelear! ¡Además no soy un Exorcista!_

–_Muere, entonces_–_comento, mientras me apuntaba._

_Y luego no sé cómo o porque pude haber destruido dos de ellos, y ella estaba arrinconada en un árbol cerca del risco. Los miro sin temor y poco a poco el akuma se acercó más a ella…la rama donde se sostenía se quebró y corrí hasta poder alcanzarla, ella me miraba con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. La sostuve con fuerza de mi brazo mientras me sostenía de una roca para levantarla._

_El akuma detrás de nosotros estaba a punto de disparar y yo no podía hacer nada, moriríamos allí ambos, por lo menos lo intente... De repente exploto el monstruo y me volví para ver que el revolver de Reborn desprendía un pequeño humo. La explosión me hizo soltarla y cayó a un pequeño lago debajo, me lance detrás de ella para salvarla…se estaba ahogando._

_Cuando salimos, ella se volvió enrojecida a observarme mientras estaba en mis brazos, Reborn había lanzado un par de toallas._

–_Haru…Agradece al décimo, por rescatarla._

_Se envolvió en la toalla, secándose por el frio. Y yo la deje sobre el suelo mientras se colocaba de pie, y me observo de soslayo._

–_Bien, hecho Tsuna_–_comento Reborn._

– ¡_¿Por qué no nos ayudaste, eh?!_–_Exclame enfurecido y un poco abochornado._

–_Son tus primeros akumas, Tsuna._

_Todo lo había planeado, sabía que los akumas lo seguirían al igual que a mí por su estúpido traje. Y luego nos llevó hasta la casa de Haru. Donde en la colina era como una mansión, se elevaba sobre el poblado en la colina de… ¿Acaso… _

_La sala con una cómoda chimenea, y decorada de forma impresionante. Reborn tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala._

– _¡Woooooo! ¡¿Esta es tu casa, Miura-san?!_–_exclame mirando alrededor sorprendida._

–_Llámame, Haru. ¿Puedo llamarte Tsuna-san?_–_inquirió mientras preparaba en la tetera Cioccolato._

_Asentí, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban calientes. Nos trajo un par de tazas y luego ella tomo asiento._

–_Mi nombre es Miura Haru, hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Namimori. Mi padre, siempre está de viaje...y pues quedo aquí sola o muchas veces con una Nanna o con algunos Tutores._

_Así que hasta ese entonces supe que ella era, aquella chica que juzgaban y de la que hablaban los rumores. Solo por el hecho de ver akumas pueden considerar a la gente monstruos o enemigos._

–_Haru… ¿Y tu madre?_–_pregunte sin pensar._

–_Bueno, ella…_–_titubeo antes de volver a hablar y su mirada se perdió en el suelo._

– _¡No!, no tienes por qué decirme. Si no quieres, ¡no es ni siquiera necesario!_

– _¡No!, ¡no es eso…! Mama falleció cuando yo nací. Y pues he sido criada por Nana, ella es una mujer muy dulce…_

– _¿Espera, dijiste Nana?_–_Pregunte dudando si era la misma persona que conocía._

–_Tsuna, eres un tonto. Acaso no te diste cuenta de que tu madre es la Nanna de Haru ¿verdad?_

_Me sonroje al saber que mi madre trabajaba para la familia de Haru. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso, estaba un poco roja en su rostro blanco._

_Después de eso, Haru apareció en mi casa muchas veces ahora con la usual vestimenta de las mujeres, pero ella odiaba esconder su cabello por ello siempre la cuestionaban las ancianas del pueblo. Pero ella nunca presto atención ante sus comentarios, mama le recomendó ser prudente y ella acepto con agrado._

_Cuando conoció a Kyoko no espere a que se llevaran bien, pero al contrario se hicieron muy amigas. Iban juntas a la plaza de víveres, traían algunas frutas del campo, Mama había dejado que Haru viviera con nosotros mientras su padre no estuviese y ella acepto gustosa. Hasta el día en que el padre de Kyoko decidió enviarla a un instituto de señoritas en la capital y prepararla para su esposo, me dolió verla irse y Haru se reprimió las lágrimas hasta que se abrazó con Kyoko con fuerza, mientras ella subía la carroza después de despedirse de Ryohei su hermano quien se opuso a irse de Namimori, su padre le dejo y simplemente se encargaría de su hija, había desheredado a Ryohei._

_El padre de Haru había regresado, unos días después de la partida de Kyoko. Al ver que su hija no tenía educación formal, pensó en llevarla a un instituto. Pero vio lo feliz que se había vuelto en este lugar, decidió crear un instituto construyendo un colegio mixto a pesar de las quejas de los aldeanos aledaños a Namimori._

_Ahora podíamos ir a la escuela, el padre de Haru ofreció educación a los chicos del pueblo. Era un hombre generoso, poco después llegaron profesores muy buenos desde Palermo…Al parecer alguien anónimo había invertido también en el nuevo instituto de Namimori. Y temía pensar que podrían ser parte de la mafia, y fue así sin pensar más cuando Reborn me confirmo con su temible sonrisa._

–_La familia, siempre está unida. Y Haru es parte de ella…"_

Me levante agitado, y pude ver que el amanecer avisaba en la ventana de la habitación. Me erguí y luego me dirigí al baño, en la ducha recorrí una vieja herida que tuve…pero ¿En dónde o que la provoco? después de salir del baño y cambiarme, Reborn estaba hablando con Hibari al parecer algo importante.

–Dormiste bien, ¿No?–comento Reborn.

Asentí lentamente mientras me limpiaba el rostro.

–Bueno debes partir rápido.

– ¿Porque?–Pregunte dudoso– ¿Qué sucedió?

–Debes alcanzar a prisa al grupo de Cross, después de que llegues a la estación de tren en Alemania. Al parecer encontraron a otro Exorcista, y pues necesitan ayuda.

Me sorprendió un poco, al no considerar que Reborn tiene sus "Fuentes" de información y suspire. Desayunamos y luego nos dirigimos a la salida por el lado inverso de donde entramos. Una puerta que cruzamos y que cerro Kusakabe tras nuestro, y luego salimos cerca del poblado de Milagro. No sabía que lo que recorrimos durante ese tiempo en la noche, no era más que los caminos escondidos desde Palermo hasta El bosque de Tindari.

Ahora un barco estaba esperándome, y allí estaba un crucero de viaje en el que llegaríamos en unos días a Turquía y luego tomaríamos de allí un tren a Alemania.

–Reborn-san, se enteró de que el grupo de Cross está en camino a china. Así que nos dirigiremos hacia allá y los contactaremos, Sawada-san.

Asentí, después de todo volvería a ver a Allen y esperaba que se encontrara bien. El barco zarpo hacia el horizonte y el extenso mar azul me daba la impresión de que todo cambiaria a partir de este viaje, todo sería diferente al momento en que me encontrara con Allen Walker…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una canoa recorría por un rio con algún tipo de cargamento, su extensión en madera firme para navegar sobre el Rio le daba impresión de pescador, no obstante la cubierta color tierra que cubría la canoa además del navegante traía dentro algunos personajes.

La cubierta se abrió levemente, y Allen Walker se asomo observando la espesa selva entre los Riscos. Timcanpy se recostó sobre su hombro, y otra parte de la cubierta se abrió y allí una chica de cabello negro salió levemente dirigiendo la mirada a un lado y a otro.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Allen?–pregunto lenalee lee, observando con curiosidad al chico.

–Tengo la impresión de que nos observan…–comento mientras el Golem en su hombro se volvía en la misma dirección que el chico– ¿Quizá sea un Panda?

–…Allen, ¿Piensas que china está llena de pandas por todas partes, Eh?

Después de un rato navegando, desembarcaron en un poblado. Agradecieron al hombre que los llevaba y simplemente continuaron caminado. El ojo de Allen reacciono rápidamente, y el se alerto por ello.

–Seis akumas localizados…–musito el albino–Lavi, agáchate.

– ¿Eh?–Comento desprevenido el pelirrojo, cuando vio el arma anti-akuma apuntado su rostro ahora tan asustado– ¿Ahhhh?

Se inclino hacia atrás despalda, su corazón latía a mil, los disparos se dirigieron hacia una pared junto a una casa elegante al final de la calle. Las balas atravesaron la pared y un akuma se elevo petrificado estallando en la lejanía, el pelirrojo cayó al suelo y observo como el chico albino se volvía a su izquierda.

–5…–destruyo otro–4…3…2…1–el único akuma que había quedado se encontraba detrás suyo. Y una llamarada se elevo en el cielo.

– ¡Sello de Fuego!–Se escucho la voz del pelirrojo, mientras el sello se desaparecía en el suelo, mientras respiraba lleno de tranquilidad–Fiuww… ¡Awww no puedo más! ¡Estás Loco! ¡De verdad eres más peligroso que un akuma!

– ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque, Lavi?

– ¡Porque no deberías disparar así de repente!–exclamo el pelirrojo enojado.

– ¡Como si hubiera elección!

Un anciano de baja estatura al que conocían como Bookman yacía con una taza de té caliente en sus manos. Lavi y Allen se miraban llenos de odio, cuando de repente…

– ¡Apártense de allí!–se escucho una voz proveniente del cielo.

Ambos se volvieron, cuando de repente cayó detrás de él y la explosión los lanzo a un lado…

–Ahhhh–Exclamaron ambos. Y luego en medio del humo se volvieron para ver a Lenalee de pie con un gato asustado aferrado a uno de sus brazos.

– ¡Regrese!–Comento feliz y un poco agotada– ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ambos?

–Bienvenida, Señorita Lenalee. ¿Lo atrapo?–comento el Bookman desde la cabeza del pelirrojo. Lavi se pregunto y en qué momento lo hizo.

– ¡Bueno lo recupere!–Tomo al gato asustado y lo levanto con una sonrisa extendiéndolo delante de ellos– ¡Aquí esta! Aun no se lo trago.

(Este es el capítulo 44 en adelante del manga de man y del anime es el momento en que ellos llegan a China, donde aparece por primera vez Suman Dark como un caído y se encuentran en el burdel con Anita una de las amantes de Cross)

Después de preguntarle al vendedor de Manju que literalmente los estafo y luego enviarlos a un burdel donde lo más probable era que Cross estuviese, Allen llego al lugar topándose con un guardia tan grande y fuerte. ¡Era una mujer!

Esta los alzo en breve y simplemente los envió por la parte trasera del lugar para que ingresaran a donde se hallaba la dueña, Anita. Una de las amantes de Cross vestida de hermoso lino y algunos accesorios de oro y plata encantadores de una _Geisha._ Ella les informo que hace ocho días Cross Marian había partido hacia Edo y que el barco había sido atacado y el mar envenenado.

Al saber que Cross podría estar muerto, Allen lo dudo enteramente sabia que clase de hombre era su maestro. A pesar de todo al ver la cara de aquella mujer que estaba enamorada de Cross, Anita demostró un gran valor para ser la dueña del lugar.

No era extraño para el que Cross tuviese una amante tan exótica y hermosa como la que estaba enfrente suyo y por supuesto estar del lado de la orden, siendo capaz de zarpar a Edo en Japón a donde se dirigía el general rebelde y que no la merecía…de verdad lo amaba.

Ahora en el barco dispuesto por Anita estaban arreglando todo para zarpar cuando de repente su ojo se activo de forma simultánea, mientras estaba en lo alto del mástil.

"_¡¿Akumas?!" _

Allen se estremeció en breve y luego observo al horizonte, ¿Cómo, en donde estaban los akumas? Poco a poco en su ojo se pintaron algunos puntos y luego se nublo.

–¡Hey Ustedes!–exclame enojado, se volvió a los tripulantes de la nave–¡Vienen los Akumas!

–¡Son demasiados!–exclamaron con fuerza al ver la gran horda de akumas.

–¡Prepárense para el ataque!

Todo esto de activar la inocencia había sido en vano. Los akumas no atacarían el barco, pero hasta ese instante eso no tenía sentido, hasta el momento en que Allen Walker junto a Lenalee lee vieran al caído Suman Dark…a aquello a lo que llamaron la culpa, el fallo de ser discípulo de dios…Lenalee lo vio tantas veces, un experimento en que muchos trataron de sincronizarse con "Dios"

**Allen Walker**

Ver como los akumas atacaban a aquella cosa blanca, o más bien alguna persona que ha caído en la culpa y ver la desesperación de Lenalee era terrible, el pecado de los humanos los llevaba a cometer locuras…de repente aquel monstruo que en realidad era "Suman Dark" emitió un rayo de luz destruyendo todos esos akumas a su alrededor.

–Rayos… ¡Ha sido una masacre!–comente mientras protegía a Lenalee entre mis brazos, la fuerza de la explosión y las llamas de la misma conmocionaban a cualquiera–. ¡El solo termino con todos esos akumas!

–Suman tiene la misma inocencia tipo parasito que tienes, Allen–comento Lenalee suplicante–. Oí que era parte del grupo de protección del general Sokáro, pero desde el ataque su ubicación es desconocida, la razón de haber tantos akumas…fue tal vez que ellos sabían que había caído en la "Culpa"

Destruyo algunas rocas gigantescas detrás nuestro y resguarde a Lenalee aun mas, estaba destruyéndolo todo y si continuaba destruiría víctimas inocentes. Lenalee musito entre labios algunas palabras y la observe por un instante sollozando en la desesperación mientras las lágrimas avisaban su rostro.

– ¡Debemos Ayudar a Suman!–Se volvió para verme– El experimento que vi en la iglesia…le pregunte muchas veces a Hevlaska, pero no nunca me dijo nada. Ese chico que cayó en la culpa…no se que le paso…no sé nada.

Los akumas se volvían a agrupar nuevamente a Suman y me volví a Lenalee con una sonrisa y determinado a ayudar aunque fuera para salvar su vida a Suman Dark, Lenalee se levanto y su inocencia se activo.

Salimos disparados en medio del torbellino que atravesó la cantidad de akumas a su alrededor y llegamos a su pecho. Lenalee grito desesperada y trate de alcanzarle para sacarle de ese extraño líquido, cuando de pronto salió una niña a un lado tratando de respirar. Suplico ayuda con fuerza y cuando la vi irse, no podía dejarla…la jale con fuerza hasta más no poder y luego de sacarla esa viscosa sustancia me atrapo pero por lo menos pude salvar a aquella niña, Lenalee me extendió su mano para ayudarme y grite con fuerza para que la tomara. Mientras era succionado por las oscuras profundidades dentro de Suman…sus memorias se incrustaban con fuerza en mi cuerpo, mi cabeza sentía estallar , grite desesperado al ver sus recuerdos dentro de mi…el dolor era insoportable.

Lo vi, allí había visto todas estas cosas…Suman había dejado de luchar y…le suplico a un akuma…Había traicionado a la inocencia…Tuvo miedo de morir y huyo del combate.

Ahora estos sentimientos…al utilizar esas horribles ondas de energía para destruir los akumas. Eran gritos, Suman gritaba ¿No? ¿Estaba sufriendo? Una energía antinatural…Era como si la inocencia estuviera devorándolo lentamente y lo tratara de castigar. La inocencia…estaba intentando matarlo…Castiga al criminal ¿Es esto de parte de Dios?

Grite desesperado, no podía permitir eso…era algo injusto. La inocencia en mi brazo reacciono a mis sentimientos no podía… ¡Permitir que matara a nuestro amigo! Se rompió una barrera y allí estaba en medio la inocencia de Suman al acercarme, recibí un choque eléctrico…Una fuerza que me expulso de Suman, veía el precipicio debajo nuestro y active nuevamente mi inocencia…no podía dejarlo allí.

Lo sacaría de allí costara lo que costara, sostuvo su rostro blanco. Mientras trataba de mantenerlo con vida, de repente grito con fuerza. Y luego grito algunas maldiciones y luego exclamo de sus labios blancos llenos de sangre:

– ¡Los Apóstoles de dios y todo lo demás. Será maldecido…Todo, Sera destruido!

Se dirigía a una aldea, todo podría ser destruido…gente inocente y mientras los akumas habían detenido su ataque yo luchaba por extraerlo de la inocencia, mientras exclamaba maldiciones simplemente me dedique a extráelo no podía permitirme que destruyera la aldea ¿Además no luchábamos por proteger a las personas?

Sus dientes en ese instante se clavaron en mi mano, el dolor se hizo inmensurable, mientras musitaba entre la sangre y mi mano un "cállate…" rogaba porque abriera sus ojos mientras el dolor se extendía por mi brazo, trataba de hacerlo reflexionar pero aun mas apretaba sus dientes, y luego me exclamo que me callara y aun con mas ira disparo más energía a su alrededor…se estrello contra una montaña y caí sin poderme sostener cerca de un rio.

– ¡Suman!–exclame antes de caer, en las oscuras aguas. Mientras la sangre salía de mi mano herida.

Los gritos de la gente, la desesperación era palpable a la mente. Salí desesperadamente fuera del rio, y luego mi inocencia era lo único que me podía ayudar hasta ahora…la agitación en mi pecho y el dolor solo me habían dado una opción y esa ahora era…¡Detenerlo a cualquier costo!

–Actívate al máximo… ¡Inocencia!

Mientras arrastraba a la monstruosa criatura en la que se convirtió Suman, a un lado con todo el poder que poseía.

– ¡No dejare que mueras!–Exclame con fuerza. Me impulse hacia adelante le prometí… ¡Que lo ayudaría!...y que lo ayudare…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El cielo se tiño de rojo cuando habíamos llegado a china desde hace un tiempo atrás, veíamos una gran horda de akumas en esa dirección. Y la preocupación llenaba mi mente, ¿Acaso esto era por el grupo de Cross?

No, no podía dejar que esta horrible escena continuara y si podía evitarlo…¡Lo haría a como diera lugar! Allen estaba con amigos, estaría bien ¿No? A menos que…los latidos se hacían acelerados y mi intuición no era la excepción, algo no estaba bien en la dirección en la cual aquella luz carmesí pintaba el cielo nocturno.

Luego aquella luz brillante que llenaba el cielo, aun los akumas estaban alrededor de ella…Y luego todo era bañado en la oscuridad de la noche iluminado brevemente por la luna llena del cielo. Encendí mis manos ahora rodeadas de un calor y luego me propulse hacia el cielo…Allen necesitaría mi ayuda y yo iría ahora a pesar de todo…

* * *

_**Hola a Todos, pues viendo que había un día festivo de por Dios una buena noticia en medio de tantos problemas…bueno ahora les entrego el próximo capítulo en esta semana y bueno viendo tantos favs por Lazos de Odio ha sido espeluznante ver tantos visitantes pero lo he disfrutado aun mas, no siendo tanta palabra os dejo, grandes bendiciones y ¡Ciao!**_

_**(1) significa bruja en italiano**_


	7. La Voz de un amigo

**_Caminos Entrelazados_**

* * *

Ni D. Gray Man ni Katekyo me pertenecen si no a:

D. Gray Man © KatsuraHoshino

KatekyoHitmanReborn © AkiraAmano

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: La Voz de un Amigo_**

–Cuando la "Caída" termine la inocencia de Suman volverá a su forma original. Recuperen la inocencia antes de que lo hagan los akumas.

–Que…–comento titubeante la china mientras la lagrimas avisaban sobre sus mejillas–… ¿Qué significa eso onii-san?

Komui ensombreció sus ojos mientras escuchaba a su hermana, su rostro se llenó de tristezay luego trago en seco mientras escuchabagritar con terror a la chica tras la bocina desde el otro lado.

– ¡¿Me estás diciendo que lo deje morir?!

Komui continúo en tono frio, para proseguircon su indignación pero era una orden de central.

–Recuperar la inocencia es una orden de los altos mandos–hizo una pausa mientras la chica del otro lado guardaba silencio y se escuchaban sollozos– ¿Qué sucedería si la inocencia de Suman es el "Corazón"? ¿No entiendes eso?

–Es nuestro compañero…–respondió ella.

–Suman no debía pensar así.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–respondió desde el otro lado.

–…Esto es confidencial, pero…Existe la posibilidad de que suman traicionara a la Orden.

Lenalee quedo en silencio y Komui pareció entender que capto su atención.

– ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando la Orden sufrió más de cien muertes?–Hizo una pausa–. Justo antesde eso, parece que hubo un mensaje de parte de ese grupo. El mensaje decía "Dame los nombres de todos los exorcistas que existen y dame información de todos los buscadores"

Desde el otro lado la voz de Lenalee no se escuchó de ninguna forma.

–Hay una clave en los Golem que reconocen la voz de su dueño. Seguimos el rastro y averiguamosque el Golem pertenecía a Suman. Y el único que lo podía utilizar era Suman. Generalmente no es extraño que un exorcistaque está en una misión pida información de sus compañeros. El grupo de comunicaciones le pidió información sin preguntarle al comandante a cargo en ese momento. Justo después de eso. Nuestros compañeros fueron atacados…En conclusión Suman Traiciono a Dios.

Lenalee escuchabacon atención todo esto, no podía pensar menos de las palabras de su lágrimas corrían con más fuerza por su rostro, mientras su cabello suelto cubría su rostro dolido en la cabina telefónica.

–Estas mintiendo…Eso es imposible. Estas…Mintiendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen luchaba con fuerza contra el monstruoso Caído, rogaba que Suman se detuviera con todas sus fuerzas que no continuara haciendo enfadar a la inocencia. ¿Acaso no deseaba vivir?

Había visto una niña en los recuerdos de Suman, había visto su verdadero deseo. Sabia de la traición de el a la orden oscura, entregándola a un hombre de traje…La única forma de salvarlo era cortando el brazo de suman como fuese, aunque perdiera un brazoseguiría viviendo y sabía que el deseaba seguir viviendo.

–Allá vamos inocencia…–exclamo Allen con más determinación.

Pero su brazo comenzó a resonar y el dolor se extendió y el poder desapareció volviendo su brazo al principio de su transformación. Allen veía desvanecerse el poder que rodeaba su brazo.

"Escuche Algo Quebrarse". Pensó Allen.

Mientras su brazo extendido hacia adelantey el la observo mientras se desprendían algunas partes de su brazo. Y esta comienza a Rebotar atacándolo…mientras su mano se retorció en una forma antinatural.  
" Esto es doloroso" sus pensamientos se revolvieron en un mar de dolor, y luego sus alaridos de dolor.

– ¡Que alguien…me ayude…! Exclamo.

Provocando que el dolor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, su mente lo hizo estremecer con el fuerte dolor desgarrando hasta su alma llenándolo de frustración y sufrimiento.

Allen veía como la inocencia trataba de matar con rapidez a su poseedor, suman sufriría hasta el último momento. Según era el castigo divino de la inocencia mientras miles de inocentes en el pueblo morían rápidamente a causa de la explosión de energía.

Una niña sobre su padre muerto lloraba, pidiendo detenerse y rogaba por su padre. Suman reacciono a ello y un recuerdo de su pequeña hija llorando por el, de repente un reloj que resonaba dentro del había terminado de dar un ciclo y pronto una ráfaga de luz ilumino el oscuro cielo desmembrando a la espeluznante y blanca criatura… (Manga 53 y 54 capitulo del anime 53 en adelante) de aquí en adelante solo habría la desesperación y una sola persona detrás de Allen Walker…un Noé.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuna acelero aun más, tratando de surcar el cielo infestado de akumas que dejo atrás a medida que veía el destello de luz que de un momento a otro se vio desaparecer. Llego al poblado cercano donde vio a una niña llorar sobre el cadáver de su padre, mientras estaba en llamas y en ruinas el pequeño poblado donde los cadáveres y las grietas en el suelo de donde emanaban algún humo provocado por los rayos de energía.

"Esto…no puede ser, ¡¿Por qué un caído?!" pensó mientras se mordía los labios,

El sabia sobre los caídos por Reborn cuando hablo por última vez con el y supuso entonces que Reborn por eso había dejado de informar al cuartel general. Se sintió frustrado y comenzó a correr por los alrededores buscando a Allen, quizás tal vez…estaría con vida.

Miro a un lado y a otro buscando señales de vida, y ayudo a algunos sobrevivientes a salir en medio de los escombros. Un exorcista no era solo para matar Akumas, no. También estaba para ayudar a los demás.

Después de unos minutos deambulando y no viendo máscontinúo en dirección al bosque, se elevó nuevamente y salió propulsado por sus llamas.

"Allen, aguanta un poco más, estoy llegando"pensó mientras su rostro se fruncía. Y desaparecía entre el humo y el polvo en el cielo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

– ¿Su…Man?–musito el albino, viendo cómo se destrozaba en pedazos y sangre el exorcista caído. Se volvió para ver quién estaba detrás, un hombre vestido de etiqueta y de piel cenicienta–No…Noé…

–Vengan mis pequeñas–comento extendiendo sus brazos el hombre.

De repente de la sangre emergieron unas mariposas negras cuyo color violáceo las hacia brillar de forma encantadora. Allen abrió sus ojos lleno de sorpresa.

–Vienen del interior…del cuerpo de Suman…–musito.

Mientras las mariposas pasaban a alta velocidad a un lado de él, y se unían a las manos del hombre de traje y sombrero de copa. En cuyos guantes terminaron en agujeros negros, mientras el hombre sonreía.

–Bueno, bueno…Creo que han crecido un poco.

Comento mientras estas volvían como dos únicas mariposas cuyo rostro como cráneo de color dorado emergían con alas de rayas de arriba hacia abajo y color violeta se movían ligeramente en sus manos. Tyki las beso sin más.

–Adiós Suman.

Allen se volvió y lleno de ira lo miro.

– ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Que has hecho…?!

Tyki se volvió sobre la mariposa y vio al chico albino. Se acerco levemente, sorprendido.

– ¡¿Pero qué…?! Tú eres… ¿El chico tramposo "A"?

– ¿Qué? –respondió Allen sin entender y viendo que estaba un poco salido.

–Oh, ya veo no me reconoces ¿verdad?–comento.

"Como pensé la otra forma me hace ver más viejo" pensó Tyki para sí mismo mientras sonreía,

–En fin, ¿Eres AllenWalker?–pregunto.

Y de repente se vio golpeado con fuerza en su rostro, mientras su sombrero de copa caía a un lado, su rostro un poco estupefacto. Mientras el chico rechinaba sus dientes.

– ¡Deja esa mierda! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Suman…? ¡¿Tú lo mataste?! ¡Respóndeme!

"su mano…es la inocencia" pensó el hombre acariciando su rostro con una sonrisa.

–Jaja…Él era mi enemigo… ¿acaso no debería matarlo?

Un silencio reino entre ambos.

– ¿Te importa si fumo?–comento y luego de exhalar el humo del cigarrillo– ¡Bueno! Como no escapaste al ver mi poder, te hablare un poquillo de el. Escucha bien chico.

"Rayos…Con mi cuerpo en este estado, ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pie y luchar. Si solo fuera…más fuerte…Si solo fuera más fuerte"

–Esta es una "Tease" un Golem caníbal creado por el Conde. Tiene forma de mariposa porque lo quiso así. Cuando ellas comen humanos crecen y se multiplican pero bueno esa es su habilidad, no la mía. Las "Teases" son solo juguetes–comento mientras inhalaba otro sorbo del palillo de nicotina–Mi habilidad es esta…

Una mano atravesó a Allen, sin ningún remordimiento. Mientras Allen quedo estupefacto.

–No te preocupes no sentirás dolor. Mi cuerpo puede atravesar lo que sea…excepto lo que "Quiero tocar"–comento sonriente mientras la lucecita del cigarrillo emanaba humo. –Por ejemplo suponte que mientras retiro mi mano…quiero tocar tu corazón, chico. Sin hacer ningún corte en tu cuerpo…puedo sacar tu cálido corazón y dejarte sin el.

Su mano había alcanzado su corazón que latía con fuerza.

–Puedo sacar tu corazón aun estando vivo. ¿Cómo crees que se siente eso? Así es como murieron tus amigos. Chico… ¿quieres morir también?

Pregunto con una sonrisa el macabro y sádico Noé, pero Allen recupero la compostura y sonrió. Tyki sostenía en sus manos el corazón del chico, pero vio sus ojos llenos de determinación sin temor alguno y se sorprendió.

–Mierda. Me has arruinado la diversión–comento aburrido–No lo quiero de todas formas no quería ensuciar mis guantes. Es por eso que dejo que esas cosas se coman lo que quiero.

Después de un rato entre un pensamiento y otros comentarios llego una pregunta que el mismo Tyki quizás deseaba no hacer, pero era simplemente la familia sobre los gustos.

– ¿Eres Allen Walker?–pregunto con una sonrisa.

Solo de pensar que no podría volverse a divertir con este chico tramposo, que de verdad fue divertido ahora debía morir por la orden del conde en la carta…"mala suerte, chico" pensó Tyki al confirmar sus sospechas con la carta a su lado que flotaba aquella que vigilaba que los blancos fuesen exterminados…solo de pensar que este chico estaba involucrado con aquel hombre.

–Quizás tu inocencia te mate…–comento mientras su brazo era destruido y sonreía, el sabía lo que ocurriría después vería destruida la inocencia y la probabilidad de que fuese el corazón era mínima en su nivel, pero que mas daba si desaparecía toda no habría más estorbos para terminar su cometido…la familia sería feliz de entero.

Separo el brazo de Allen Walker mientras la inocencia se hacía pedazo poco a poco cayendo al suelo, los latidos del corazón de Allen se aceleraron aun con más fuerza.

– ¿Sabes chico? Podemos destruir inocencia. Ambos, la familia de Noé…y el conde.

–Detente…–musito Allen.

–Si cualquiera de estas que destruya fuera el "Corazón" todas las demás desaparecerían. Esa sería la señal de haber encontrado al corazón. Todas las inocencias que he obtenido de los exorcistas muertos fueron destruidas.

Hizo una pausa mientras las dos Teases a su alrededor mientras el viento soplaba con un frio mortecino, Tyki se llevo las manos dentro del traje con un ademan de desacierto.

–Me pregunto si será tu inocencia, chico–miro a un lado y vio la inocencia en el suelo un poco al lado de Allen y junto a Timcanpy–. Esa de ahí…es la inocencia de Suman ¿Verdad?

La inocencia brillaba tan fuerte, que parecía como si deseara ser ubicada y destruida…

–Si la inocencia de Suman se destruye cuando aplaste la tuya…significara que eras el corazón, chico.

Una sonrisa espeluznante se avisó en el rostro de Tyki, si el lo disfrutaba enteramente.

– ¡…No!

Allen se estremeció y la desesperación invadió su ser al ver como un rayo violeta destruía la inocencia.

– ¡Detente!–grito con fuerza mientras la veía pulverizarse en el espacio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Tyki se volvió para ver la inocencia de suman y estáaún seguía allí, Allen se volvió de su shock emocional y se llenó de valor, debía resguardar la inocencia de Suman.,.. Sino todo habría acabado.

–Oh, bueno de todas formas mi trabajo consiste en asesinar a todas las personas importantes.

–Borra su nombre–comento la voz desde la carta.

–Vale, vale, ya lo sé…

–Corre Tim…–comento Allen con fuerza–.coge la inocencia de Suman y corre.

Timcanpy se negó a irse de su lado con un rotundo ¡No!

–Ve–comento nuevamente Allen–Sino lo haces…Nadie podrá encontrar nunca al maestro. Debes ir.

Tyki se acercaba lentamente, mientras observaba al chico y de repente el Golem se levantó acercándose velozmente a la inocencia y tragándola en un bocado, partiendo velozmente hacia el cielo nocturno.

–Wow–comento Tyki un poco asombrado al ver como desaparecía el destello de luz–. Bueno esa fue una decisión muy sabia.

Timcanpy surcaba el cielo, alejándose rápidamente de Allen.

–Gracias, Tim…–musito Allen.

Tyki cerró brevemente los ojos.

"Síguelo mi querido, Akuma" musito en sus pensamientos. Estas palabras llegaron como ondas de radio hacia los akumas, y ellos aun no entendían la situación hasta que Tyki les explico de la forma más clara posible para ellos.

– ¡Tienes razón, Gracias Noé-sama!–exclamaron los akumas en la lejanía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lenalee corrió desesperada hacia el barco donde todo había sido destruido y muchas personas estaban heridas, mientras las velas y el mástil se encontraban tan dañados como nunca podría imaginarse.

– ¡Lavi!–Grito Lenalee al pelirrojo que miraba la lejanía donde el cielo se teñía de rojo– ¡Ayúdame!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Tyki se acercó a Allen Walker suavemente y extendió una mano a una de las Teases que volaban. Esta abrió su boca sedienta de sangre, pero la intención no era matarlo rápido, sino que sufriera lentamente…eso le producía placer al Noé.

Cuando estaba tan cerca de introducir el Golem caníbal, una ráfaga de calor, un destello naranja con una fuerte patada lo hizo retroceder a un lado y miro con desprecio al nuevo intruso…

– ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!–comento el joven castaño con sus manos encendidas empuñadas hacia adelante.

Tyki miro con desacierto y sorpresa, ¿Quién podría saber sobre el paradero de este chico? Supuso que solo fue coincidencia. Allen se volvió para ver que quien le protegía no era más que…

– ¡Tsuna!–exclamo al ver sorprendido al castaño.

–Creíste que no vendría en tu ayuda, como te lo prometí aquella vez…Pues bien aquí estoy–comento con una sonrisa, mientras observaba al enemigo adelante–Después de todo, somos amigos.

Tsuna sabía la capacidad delclan Noé, pero no conocía los poderes del que está delante de él. Se mordió los labios sabiendo que quizás podría mantener distancia con el hombre ceniciento delante de él.

–Vaya, chico. No morirás solo–comento Tyki en tono burlón.

De repente ya estaba tan cerca de Tsuna y golpeo con fuerza su delantera que protegió con ambas manos siendo lanzado hacia atrás metió las manos en el suelo para frenar pero el hombre estaba otra vez cerca de su rostro.

Tsuna apretó con fuerza los labios y tomo impulso hacia el cielo mientras Tyki saltaba tras el, para golpearle con fuerza.

– ¡Vaya! Eres interesante…–comento sonriente, estaba disfrutándolo–Pero no puedo dejar más tiempo, así que debo terminar rápidamente esto.

Desapareció de su vista, rápidamente Tsuna miro con ojos llenos de sorpresa y allí estaba aquel hombre detrás de el, atravesando el costado derecho de su cuerpo una exclamación de dolor salió desde el cuerpo de Tsuna pero el se resistía a dejarla salir…no ahora.

– ¡Tsuna! –Exclamo Allen–. Vete aun puedes ayudar a los demás… ¡Por favor, solo vete!

La sangre emergió sobre el traje negro pero a pesar de todo no era fácil de ver en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Tsuna se echo hacia atrás zafándose del hombre cuyo guante se había llenado de sangre.

–Y yo que no quería ensuciármelos, hoy–comento disgustado–. Bueno que mas podría hacer con alguien tan problemático.

Tsuna jadeaba de dolor pero continuo de pie su visión borrosa no le permitía claridad o concentración alguna, se maldijo así mismo conociendo la situación. Sus ojos pronto se oscurecieron aun de pie, y Tyki lo había notado mientras caminaba hacia el chico que pronto dejaría de luchar en el dulce y tentador dolor de la muerte…

–Debo reconocer–comento Tyki mientras limpiaba un poco el guante lleno de sangre y atraía a el un Tease–. Que luchaste bien, chico. Pero creo que solo llegaras hasta aquí, cuando reconozco a una persona valiente como tu…solo lo mataría de una sola forma.

Estaba tan cerca de el y las piernas del castaño tambalearon haciéndole caer de rodillas delante del hombre ceniciento, que se acerco con la mordaz mariposa. Su mano levanto la cabeza del castaño que jadeaba y luego se volvió para ver a Allen Walker lleno de desesperación y frustración. Después de agarrar ambas manos del joven y destruir los guantes que cubrían sus manos…

–Este es el destino que te espera, Allen Walker–musito con una sonrisa

Introdujo la mariposa sobre el pecho del castaño haciendo que la sangre emergiera de su garganta y aun más de su costado. Lo golpeo con fuerza haciéndole estrellar contra un árbol cercano al charco de sangre de Suman que lo empapo en las suelas de las botas negras. El rostro de Tsuna estaba inclinado sobre sí mismo, dando a entender que había muerto.

Ahora Tyki volvía su atención al chico albino sobre el suelo y se acerco a el junto a la segunda mariposa en el cielo.

–Solo has un agujero en su corazón, es mejor que acompañe a sus amigos antes de morir. Agonizaras con el miedo invadiendo tu cuerpo y corazón desangrándote por dentro.

Ahora Allen sentía un horrible dolor mientras se estremecía con la presencia de algo en su cuerpo, sangre emano de su boca desde su garganta, mientras la sonrisa de Tyki aumentaba arrancando el botón de su chaqueta y veía el juego de cartas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta que se avisaba.

–Que tengas dulces sueños…–musito con una sonrisa y lanzando las cartas sobre el cadáver en el suelo–Chico.

El Noé se alejo y desapareció en la penumbra de la oscuridad de la noche.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_–Esta luz…es tan cálida…–comento mientras aun veía el cielo azul sobre sí mismo. Un hombre cubrió su rostro cerca de él, era rubio de ojos ámbar penetrantes como el océano o la luz._

_–Tsunayoshi…Aun no…aun no es el momento…_

Tsuna se volvió en sí, el dolor en su pecho se volvía cada vez más fuerte y era difícil mantenerse despierto. Solo le quedaba poco tiempo, la inocencia trataba de quemar su corazón y sus ojos se ensombrecían a cada instante aun más. Allen estaba en el suelo y sobre el sus cartas, su sangre se volvió a cada momento "negra". Levanto el rostro para escuchar unos pasos y luego una chica estaba en el suelo y se volvió ella para ver el cuerpo de su amigo, Tsuna sonrió.

–Escúchame, por favor…–musito, haciendo estremecer a la chica al volverse con la ayuda de su inocencia trataba de mantenerse despierto–Sálvalo…Aun está vivo, su corazón aun late…

–Oh, joder…es ya demasiado tarde para el, pero tu…–comento.

– ¡Sálvalo! –Exclamo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía–. Yo estaré, b-bien…

Ella lo miro, y vio la sangre emerger desde el costado que manchaba todo el uniforme y el suelo junto al tronco del árbol donde estaba recostado.

–Bien, ¿Y tú? –comento la chica mientras levantaba al moribundo en su espalda.

El sonrío y ella había entendido que tanto su inocencia como su vida estaban muriendo y no había retorno. Ella se mordió el labio y se volvió por el camino que venía sin volverse, pobre chico nadie podría ayudarle y de seguro moriría…"Que perdida tan terrible" pensó para sí misma Fou.

Tsuna no podía moverse y ahora se había apagado su llama en la frente, era su último momento. Cuando sus ojos oscurecidos ya no veían imágenes claras, vio dos sombras acercarse a el, sin inmutarse el castaño cerró los ojos y el remordimiento de dejar a sus amigos le carcomió el alma…la desesperación de la muerte, llenaba y recorría su cuerpo.

Un joven mayor que Tsuna cabello negro junto a un niño con traje de general estaban observando al inconsciente castaño, que no se movía ni por sus ruidos. Reborn había visto la noche anterior el enorme rayo de luz en el horizonte y el cielo carmesí detrás suyo al igual que Hibari y se regresaron antes de llegar al lugar planeado. Lo habían estremecido, al saber que probablemente Tsuna estaría en camino al ver semejante desastre…

Y ahora delante de su estúpido discípulo que había "Fallecido" por las múltiples heridas externas e internas suponía el del chico provocado por algún akuma…o quizás Noé.

–Dame-Tsuna, sabias que no podías luchar con un Noé y lo hiciste aun…

Hibari observaba con su implacable mirada al niño a su lado, sin inmutarse y luego observo cómo se acercaba al chico muerto que había perdido la batalla. Reborn se percato de algo alrededor de la sangre con unas cartas y luego pedazos de brazo…pero de repente un símbolo envolvió al chico castaño. Reborn se aparto pronto con un salto y unas llamas comenzaron a rodear al castaño, haciendo sonreír al chico mientras ocultaba su rostro en el sombrero fedora negro.

–Hibari, toma a Tsuna nos vamos. Esas llamas no te harán daño, después de todo solo es la llama de la última voluntad.

Hibari observo al chico y tomo al castaño que yacía inconsciente sobre su hombro, mientras su cabeza caía en su espalda. Caminaron entre la niebla, y sus siluetas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

la oscuridad envolvía a un joven castaño que estaba sobre ella sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar o tiempo, ni siquiera hacia movimiento alguno. Detrás de él muchas imágenes aparecían en donde algunos chicos estaban junto a el, donde algunos sucesos de su pasado se reflejaban sin más.

–Tsuna-san, espero que regreses pronto. Haru te esperara al igual que todos.

La voz de ella resonó en el oscuro abismo, y luego otra vez se escucho otra voz, y otras más…sus ojos oscurecidos solo anhelaban saber la dirección correcta a donde ir.

–Supongo que te has rendido ¿No? –la voz gutural de un hombre resonó en todo el lugar– ¿Aun cumplirás tu promesa?

El corazón del chico resonó haciendo eco en una sola palabra "promesa" y el brillo en sus ojos poco a poco se recupero. Ahora de repente un símbolo apareció detrás suyo, un escudo de armas cuyas cualidades reconocería cualquiera que haya conocido Sicilia…Vongola.

El brillo del escudo disipo la oscuridad y luego frente a el, estaba el mismo hombre Rubio en el centro de una fila de hombres con la misma llama color naranja.

–Así que por fin has llegado, Sawada Tsunayoshi–comento con una sonrisa–. A pesar de saber sobre el pecado de Vongola, aun así has decidido proteger a tus amigos en esta absurda guerra.

Sawada Tsunayoshi solo quedo anonadado y observo como aquel hombre se acerco junto a el, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa.

–Dios te ha amado, tanto…Este es el verdadero poder que puede terminar esta absurda guerra ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptarlo?

Tsuna por un instante llego a su mente las imágenes de todo lo que había acontecido, y sonrío a través de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, aceptando la mano del hombre.

–Es hora que despiertes, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Todo se volvió brillante y luego Tsuna despertó sobre una cama cuyas heridas estaban vendadas, sobre una cama en una habitacion oscura en medio de alguna casa. Se irguió hacia adelante y sus ojos ámbar se posaron el vacio de la habitacion, junto a su cama una silla de cuero donde un chico con traje lo observo. Un temblor recorrió a Tsuna, y las lágrimas salieron sin que fuese su deseo.

– Así…que eso era la "muerte" –comento tranquilizando el temblor, mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro–. Reborn, porque…porque mi memoria…

–Tú sabes muy bien el porque, Tsuna–respondió secamente Reborn–. Al parecer tu "inocencia" o como desees llamarle ha salvado tu vida. Sabias las consecuencias de lo que hacías.

– ¿Está vivo? –pregunto.

–Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre–comento Reborn– Si, aun lo está. Pero su inocencia le salvo también, sin embargo perdió su forma original, nadie sabe qué estás vivo.

Tsuna solo se mordió el labio, porque… ¿Por qué no dejarlo? ¿Porque seguir preocupando a los suyos? Quizás Gokudera, Yamamoto, y todos estaban preocupados por el…incluso Haru.

–Reborn, deseo volver a luchar pronto–comento–. Supongo que mis recuerdos los recuperare al momento en que encontremos al decimocuarto ¿No es así?

–Tú lo sabes, ¿No, Tsuna? –Comento Reborn observándolo con sus brillantes ojos–. Después de todo, tú planeaste esto.

El castaño se movió al borde de la cama. Levantándose para ir al cuarto de baño cercano, el conocía este lugar…Era una de las bases de Vongola en China. No le importo, simplemente cerró la puerta tras sí. Estaba impotente delante de tal problema, su inocencia habia cambiado radicalmente y el lo sabia.

Salió después de unos minutos con una toalla envuelta en su cuello y su dorso descubierto donde las heridas se avisaban a cualquiera que las viera, Tsuna tomo una de las ropas en los escaparates a su izquierda y se desvistió sin pensar en que el niño lo estaba observando, termino de vestirse y solo faltaba una sola cosa…Su uniforme.

Ahora Reborn vio como su estudiante había cambiado, sus ojos afilados como si mantuviera todo el tiempo su inocencia activa. El castaño tomo el uniforme sobre la cama que habían traído hasta hace unos minutos mientras estaba en el baño y Reborn bebía una taza de té.

– ¿Dónde están ahora? –Comento Tsuna, mientras veía la bandeja de comida frente suyo– ¿Cuántos días he estado inconsciente, Reborn?

–Surcando el Océano en dirección a Edo–comento Reborn–, y por cerca de dos días al igual que Allen has estado durmiendo.

–Iré tras ellos–comento como si precediera sus pensamientos–, después de todo también soy un exorcista, pero sobre todo un siervo de Dios.

Reborn sonrío.

–Puedes usar el pasadizo secreto de Vongola ¿No crees? Llegaras más rápido a Edo.

– ¿A dónde iras ahora Reborn? –comento.

–Tengo asuntos pendientes por ahí, Tsuna. Podrás usar el pasadizo con solo una cosa…El anillo del cielo Vongola. Que has mantenido en tu cuello oculto.

Tsuna se estremeció al escuchar eso, no deseaba tener que usar el anillo de Vongola. Era como si reconociera ser el jefe de la familia, pero si esto era un designio de Dios…no se podía evitar. El soltó una carcajada.

–Quise evitarlo tanto…–comento llevándose la mano a la frente–…Y ahora debo usarlo ¿irónico, no?

Asintió mientras se llevaba la mano arrancando el anillo de su cuello y luego lo observo brevemente con una tierna mirada. Se lo coloco y luego las llamas destellaron en su mano, haciendo estremecer de dolor a Tsuna..de repente sus manos se vieron envueltas en un guante oscuro negro, cuyas inscripciones comenzaron a parecer y luego una brillante joya azul con el símbolo de Vongola quedo en medio de forma brillante haciendo envolver las llamas en ellos.

–Esto son…los X-Glovers de Primo–comento Reborn.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron al ver delante de él desenvolverse en la niebla una puerta cuyo símbolo de Vongola resalto en dorado y la puerta blanca con inscripciones se abría en un destello de luz. Un hombre envuelto en una capucha negra sonrío y luego salió delante del castaño quitando la capucha, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra.

–Allí está el guía a Edo, Tsuna.

–Hola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tiempo sin vernos–comento el hombre de cabello morado azulado.

–Rokudo…Mukuro.

* * *

**_Hola a todos siempre tiendo a adelantar algún capitulo en la semana cuando tengo tiempo y pues los coloco sin más como una sorpresa y bueno por ahora solo estarán algunos otros no, mientras espero algunas cosas más. Bendiciones…Ciao!_**


	8. El comienzo del despertar

**_Caminos Entrelazados_**

* * *

Ni D. Gray Man ni Katekyo me pertenecen si no a:

D. Gray Man © KatsuraHoshino

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © AkiraAmano

* * *

**_Capítulo 8:_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–Oh, así que has recobrado la memoria. Sawada Tsunayoshi–comento sarcástico el hombre de cabello azul. Que no era sino unos años mayor que el mismo Tsuna– ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Tsuna observo a Mukuro cuya risa burlona lo estremeció de cierta forma, recordó que lo ataco en su primera misión en España. ¿Acaso trabajaba para el conde? Sí era así… ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando?

Atravesaron la puerta luminosa con algunas inscripciones en ella en lo que parecía italiano. Luego las puertas se cerraron tras él, cuando por fin pudo recobrar la visión en aquella luz cegadora, pudo ver algunas casas blancas y luego todo daba vueltas en una inmensa mancha oscura y roja.

– ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?–comento Tsuna de cabeza a Mukuro. Sentía que el vértigo le hacía palpitar la sien.

–Por ahora no llegaremos a Edo enseguida, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Además hubo una petición por parte de alguien antes de llegar, tus pequeñas armas aún no se desarrollan y no las sabes manipular adecuadamente.

Tsuna lo observo mientras se revolvía suavemente el cabello azul y cerraba en brevedad los ojos. Una sonrisa llena de malevolencia se pintó en su rostro. ¿Qué tipo de petición había sido esa que había hecho que Rokudo accediera complacido?

–Bien, creo que ya ha llegado

Una Ranura se dibujó entre las manchas negras y rojas, quizás era alguna dimensión, Tsuna supuso que él había desarrollado tal habilidad. ¿Si esto era así, como podría ser la magnitud del poder del conde? Eso lo hizo estremecer.

Una silueta aun mayor que Tsuna apareció ante sus ojos. Un ave comenzó a aletear sobre su cabeza y luego posarse sobre los hombros de Mukuro. ¿Hi-bird? Tsuna salto, no sabía porque solo hasta el momento en miro algo que había golpeado contra el suelo donde estaba y se volvió de nuevo debajo de Mukuro.

En medio del polvo se vio levantar la silueta de un joven más alto que Tsuna, y luego su cabello negro junto a sus ojos con un destello de malicia y las llamas de color purpura, era… ¡Hibari!

La alondra se levantó con una mirada afilada y observo al castaño. Pensó en este tipo de estupidez de pelear con alguien tan débil, por petición del niño a cambio de luchar una vez con él. Sonrío al pensar en ese momento donde ese niño peleara con él era un sueño que se haría realidad pronto.

Podría terminar rápido con Tsunayoshi Sawada un herbívoro débil y tonto, y podría llegar hasta Reborn que pronto llegaría a su destino. Entonces vio algo en los guantes de Tsunayoshi, trataría de detenerlo con el absurdo punto Zero que había desarrollado. Ya lo conocía y sabía muy bien que tenía un punto débil y eso era una ventaja para él.

Se lanzó con mayor velocidad hacia Tsunayoshi con un salto alcanzando al castaño que no pudo esquivarlo sin más y fue lanzado contra la pared que estaba de cabeza entre manchas rojas y negras. Haciendo emerger un poco de sangre desde sus labios, lo miro y se volvió a Mukuro.

–Al parecer he terminado con este herbívoro–comento cortante Hibari al ver a Mukuro.

Mukuro quien yacía de pie con los brazos cruzados sonrío y su mirada fija en el castaño. La gracia que le causaba ver al chico que confiaba del otro y luego recibir un golpe tan fuerte sin ningún motivo.

–Oh…aun no, Kyoya–comento Mukuro.

Tsuna se levantó limpiándose la sangre con el brazo, y se apoyó sobre lo que era una pared. Una sonrisa se avisó en su rostro, eso hizo cambiar de parecer a Hibari quien se volvió para ver al castaño haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

–Ahora lo entiendo…–musito Tsuna entre dientes–Me parece bien este método, es rápido y…

Se irguió mientras sus ojos ámbar se posaban sobre ambos, luego se arregló mientras las llamas crecían como él deseaba. Algo cambio en sus ojos que hacía que Hibari le desagradara, pero que carcomía a su deseo de lucha.

Tsunayoshi se puso en posición de ataque y luego Hibari vio como desaparecía de su vista, y luego él se volvió para ver al castaño que trataba de propinarle un golpe que esquivo fácilmente impactando en su Tonfas. Pero al ver la magnitud de la fuerza que empleo, Hibari encontró un encanto muy sutil…si ese era el placer de disfrutar una lucha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

– ¿Dónde…Estoy?–musito la voz de un muñeco con cabello blanco. Levanto la cabeza tambaleante que miraba al cielo donde la luna se reflejaba en el lago final del camino un lago con una luna negra–Una gran luna Blanca…un mundo diferente de la realidad… ¿Sera que he muerto y he ido al otro mundo…?

El cielo negro y puntos claros pero las sombras de ese mundo cubrían todo, observo el reflejo y el cielo donde la luna emergía con una sonrisa maquiavélica. El chico se inclinó hacia el agua mirando el reflejo donde algunos escombros se formaban de algún edificio.

La luna negra sobre el cielo blanco y en la cima de ellos una chica que sollozaba mientras parecía ser de día. Cada vez más cerca estaba la persona con un cadáver sobre sus piernas cubierto por una capa.

– ¡¿Es…?!–Comento Allen mientras observaba con cautela todos los detalles– ¿Por qué…? ¿No es este el otro mundo…?

La chica sollozaba con más fuerza mientras sus lamentos se escucharon aún más, y se agarraba con más fuerza la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

–Estas ruinas… ¿Por qué esta sola ahí abajo…? Debo ir…debo ir hasta ella…

Una mano lo agarro con fuerza impidiéndole acercarse a Lenalee que sollozaba aún más.

–_Tú no puedes ir…_–comento una voz suave y gutural. Mientras el agua se congelaba rápidamente, mientras Allen trataba de zafarse de esa mano.

– ¡El agua se está congelando! ¡Lenalee!–Exclamo Allen con desesperación– ¡Mierda, déjame!

–_Tú no puedes…_–comento nuevamente desde el algo, y una imagen tenebrosa apareció en el reflejo del lago congelado. Una sonrisa sádica y tenebrosa que lo miro por un instante.

_¿Quién…eres tú…?_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y escuchaba a lo lejos algunas veces. Se volvió para ver a un lado y vio una chica sobre la cama. Un hombre rubio estaba desde el otro lado de la puerta y hablaba por un teléfono.

–De todas maneras, se han tomado las medidas temporales, Komui–comento el hombre

–_Gracias…Realmente…_–comento la voz de Komui desde el otro lado del teléfono.

–No tienes que agradecérmelo. No hemos sido quienes lo salvamos, después de todo. Había otra persona que estaba así…

–_Bueno…he expresado mi gratitud a Dios, y hacía mucho tiempo que eso no ocurría. Pero la perdida por el otro joven…_

–Lo sé, era inevitable. Y no podíamos hacer algo al respecto…He encontrado muchos tipos parásitos, pero es la primera vez que veo algo así.

–_He podido saber algo sobre el potencial de su arma anti-akuma…pero no había visto ese milagro._

–Un milagro, eh…–comento el hombre rubio–Es asombroso…Es la voluntad de la inocencia la que lo mantiene con vida. Había un agujero en el corazón de Allen que le habría llevado a una muerte segura. Sin embargo, lo que ha salvado a su corazón. Es un pequeño fragmento de inocencia que había entrado en su cuerpo él ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de invocarla, así que este sustituyo sus células cerrando la herida. Él está vivo

Allen miro hacia arriba y volvió para ver el techo.

–Yo estoy…vivo…–musito entre dientes boca arriba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsuna era golpeado con más fuerza, y luego Hibari sonrío para ver al debilucho levantarse una y otra vez; se impulsó con las llamas y lanzo una ráfaga de llamas con la mano derecha y salió expulsado hacia atrás en seco produciendo que su herida se abriera.

– ¿Que intentas hacer Sawada Tsunayoshi?–comento Hibari. Mientras se levantaba sobre el chico después de que las llamas pasaran cerca de él–. Oh, trataras de hacer algo nuevo ¿No?

Tsunayoshi se volvió a limpiar, y volvió a levantarse. Su respiración era muy pesada, la concentración era fundamental y por fin lo había entendido como hacer eso bien, pero con los rápidos ataques de Hibari las llamas eran fuertes y arrasaban con todo a su paso.

–Sino me vences no podrás llegar a Edo y ayudar a los otros.

Tsuna se mordió los labios, y ahora se frustro más. Las llamas aún estaban desbalanceadas y no sabía cómo mantenerse en equilibrio al lanzar las flamas, respiro hondo sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de derrotar a Hibari.

La alondra lo miro suspicaz y simplemente resopla de aburrimiento, y se aparta. Tsuna se levanta con los ojos abiertos viendo como la alondra miraba al ilusionista con desprecio ¿Aun lo odiaba por lo que sucedió en Namimori? Y luego se alejó entre la ranura abierta desapareciendo sin más.

–Al parecer todo ha terminado–comento Mukuro mientras observaba irse a la alondra, y luego se volvió para ver al castaño con su ojo carmesí–. ¿Qué harás, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna observo el suelo negro y oscuro con manchas rojas, sin ningún destello de luz en ellos. Era un mundo adecuado para sentir la horrible culpa de abandonar a aquellos a quienes amas, donde consume la desesperación y lo más oscuro del corazón humano, Por un instante sus ojos se oscurecieron.

De repente una inquietante sensación se apodera del castaño y una imagen se refleja en su mente, como si algo estuviera cerca de él. Desprende un aura malvada. La imagen de varios hombres sentados en una mesa circular habla de forma seria y despreocupada. El instinto maligno de algo en esa sala perturba al castaño y mira a todos los hombres en ella buscando de donde emana tal sensación. Una voz gutural y madura resonó en la oscuridad:

_"Esa criatura resguarda el corazón, si reúnen todas la piezas el mundo vera su fin…"_

Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par con su respiración agitada y se agarró con fuerza el pecho su cuerpo se estremeció, tal sensación de maldad era palpable incluso a su piel. No había duda algo en esos hombres no estaba bien…

Mukuro se había fijado en el chico, sin pensar en que podría sucederle. Su expresión de temor y agitación le pareció graciosa al ilusionista, después de todo conocía esa horrible sensación desde hace años, el Conde era el único que podría provocarla, a menos que….

–Dime, Mukuro…–interrumpió Tsunayoshi, mientras se tranquilizaba poco a poco– ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El ilusionista cambia su sádica sonrisa y su expresión parece mas de desprecio que otra cosa, y simplemente observa el báculo en su mano derecha cuyo tridente aun se halla oculto.

"No sería mala idea, jugar con el un rato…" pensó el ilusionista.

Tsuna aun se levanto y volvió a preguntarle sobre el asunto, y sus ojos con un destello de desafío y determinación lo observaron con más fuerza.

–¿No puedo mentirte, verdad?–musito Mukuro mientras una sonrisa volvía en su rostro–, Bueno, eso era quizás parte del futuro. Algunas veces esta dimensión que por alguna razón me permite ver en poco el futuro que sucederá o que está sucediendo en alguna parte del planeta…

–Entonces esa habitación…–musito tratando de analizar su pequeña visión

–Supongo que es algo que debes conocer, pero al parecer la sangre en tus venas es diferente en algunas cosas…

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No lo sabes, aun ¿eh?–comento en tono burlón–Quizás deberías preguntarle al Arcobaleno. En fin tu entrenamiento es más que todo instintivo, tu cuerpo reacciona por el Instinto Vongola así no tendrás problemas en tus batallas.

Extendió su báculo frente de él y un golpe seco estremeció en breve al castaño que luego observo una delineación luminosa delante suyo como una puerta con algunas marcas y el símbolo de Vongola incrustado en su frente.

–Creo que ya es tiempo de que vayas a Edo, ¿No?

–Pero aún no he perfeccionado mí…

–Es simple, porque creen que puedes hacerlo.

Tsuna asintió en breve y siguió a Mukuro por delante en dirección a otro lugar y la puerta tras la que salían de ese espacio oscuro desaparece, quedando solo una salida delante suyo. A pesar de que solo del otro lado se distingue niebla.

–¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

–No estamos ni aquí ni allá, ni tampoco en el mundo mortal si fuera así sabrían dónde encontrar al conde.

–¿En el espacio?

–No. Solo estamos en algún lugar del cielo que cubre la tierra algo que no puede ser observado a simple vista.

Caminamos por espacio de algún tiempo cruzamos la puerta.

–Ahí esta nuestro destino.

–No veo nada solo oscuridad y niebla, pero noto un inmenso vació bajo nosotros.

Mukuro sonríe y observa abajo, mientras mira de soslayo al castaño. Se tira en picada hacia la oscuridad donde luego comenzamos a divisar entre la niebla la luz de aquella oscura luna. Tsuna se estremeció al pensar que ¿Cómo sobreviviría a tal caída? Aun se escuchaba reír a Mukuro en el vacío, Y Tsuna respiro profundamente, sabiendo que no sucedería nada…tenía sus X-Glovers y si Rokudo se había lanzado esto no era más que una ilusión.

Después de unos instantes aterrizaron de forma suave como si tal caída fuera una simple y desmesurada pesadilla.

–¿Te gusto nuestro pequeña aventura, Sawada Tsunayoshi?–comento burlón.

El ilusionista camino adelante y sonrío al ver una hermosa escena recién hecha. Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par asombrado por la horrible escena. Solo pudo ver una inmensa mancha negra sobre la tierra y un castillo flotante en medio de ello, un enorme monstruo deforme en cierta manera se planteaban sobre la superficie y muchos akumas sobre el inmenso cielo oscuro, y junto a ellos….El conde del milenio.

–Bienvenido a lo que queda de Edo, Sawada Tsunayoshi–comento con satisfacción Mukuro.–Este es el poder del Conde.

Tsuna pudo ver entre el polvo que se desprendía de algunas partes del suelo oscuro y pudo ver a algunos de los exorcistas, se mordió el labio sabiendo que no pudo ayudarlos y…

–Al parecer Los Noé se reunieron en Edo y aparecieron tus amigos. Lo siento por ellos que aún siguen vivos…Oh, al parecer el conde querrá destruir eso–comento Mukuro mientras veía el destello violeta a gran velocidad en dirección al objeto luminoso verde. Y luego el destello en el cielo blanco como la nieve que entreabrió cerca de la Inocencia…

Tsuna desapareció de la vista de Mukuro, y el ilusionista sonrío.

–Así que ha llegado, el otro actor de nuestro teatro…–musito entre dientes con una enorme sonrisa.

–Si, así es…–comento una voz desde atrás–¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez?

–Supongo que un par de semanas Arcobaleno, Reborn.

El niño de traje sonrío debajo del sombrero Fedora negro mientras a su lado salía Hibari con su traje de exorcista. Y el ave pequeña amarilla volaba sobre la inmensidad del cielo oscuro bañado en un intenso azul violáceo.

–Eso parece divertido–musito Hibari entre labios, de repente salió disparado hacia la inmensa mancha negra del suelo donde podía ver algunos destellos entre violáceos y azules.

Reborn sonrío, sabia lo temible que podía ser Hibari y más si tenía un enemigo tan formidable delante. Mukuro observo que el Arcobaleno comenzó a caminar hacia los exorcistas.

– ¿Qué harás Arcobaleno? –pregunto Mukuro.

–Simplemente dejar que la historia corra su curso, Rokudo Mukuro.

Se alejó entre la mancha oscura del suelo en dirección a la inmensidad de Akumas que se avistaban sobre el cielo. Mukuro sonrío, si la historia seguía su curso el fin estaba más cerca…de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

**_Buongiorno a todos! Espero les guste aun estoy pensando en la historia de Lazos de Odio y claro también habiendo terminado una historia ya comienzo otras pero hasta ahora solo tengo que terminar otras mas…hasta entonces Dio benedica_**


End file.
